A Journey to Find Family
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: At 13 years old, Crow was a bit of a rough and tumble teen that had a mission. All 6 of his siblings had traveled to Mount Ebott and all of them had gone missing not long after. Taking his weapon in hand, Crow goes off to save his 3 sisters and 3 brothers. But not all is as it would seem in the area known as the Underground. T for cussing, violence, and stuff. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! This is an Undertale fanfiction... now I know I already finished an Undertale fanfic last month, but I thought of a new type of character to do, so here we go.  
****The main character in this fanfic is Crow Burr. It will be told mainly in his POV. If it switches to another POV, I'll let you guys know :)  
****If there are any OCs that I'll include in the story, when their names are first introduced, they will be in bold.  
****Anyways, let's start it off... again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It happened every single time. It happened with **Shiva**, it happened with **Cinder**, to **Tex**, **Tootie**, **Andy**, and now, just a week ago, to **Bullet**. All of them my siblings and all of them suddenly vanishing after each tried to save the others from Mount Ebott. The place where no one was allowed to go. I knew I had to do something, knowing that the place led to the Underground, where the monsters were sealed at numerous centuries ago. Why were they sealed? Because the humans were scared of them having magic. Stupid reason, huh?

I, however, wasn't going to stand idly by and let my siblings stay down there in torture. I knew they were softies, despite their different abilities such as Bullet's superb marksmanship and Andy's martial artistry. But they never reappeared, even after being gone for long enough to save the others. I knew I had to be the one to step in and save them, no matter who may stand in my way. So, I did the daring and grabbed a trumpet as my weapon. Excuse me, why a trumpet? Because I knew that a majority of the monsters in the Underground, at least from my studies, all had sensitive hearing. And I was a great trumpet player, one that could belt out very high notes into it for up to a half hour without getting tired.

I then made my way to the area known as Mount Ebott, finding an area that I knew would lead to the Underground, a cliff that had footprints on it formed from someone tripping and their feet skidding before they fell down there. Knowing Tex's clumsiness, I assumed it was him that did this. I then simply jumped down the cliff, keeping my body steady as I then activated a parachute at least fifty feet away from the ground. It was enough to slow my descent so I'd not feel any broken bones, but I still felt a bit of a shock to my joints when I landed on my feet. "Rgh... should've done it at a higher altitude," I groaned as I then looked to a nearby doorway. It was the gate to the Underground... and when I went through it, I gasped as I suddenly felt a wall of something surround me the moment I went through.

"What the... what was that?" I asked as I then tried to go backwards and soon found... I couldn't. For some inexplicable reason, I couldn't exit the barrier! "So... that's one of the reasons my siblings couldn't get out of here... this barrier affects humans too... dammit..." I groaned as I moved forward a bit and then I saw something... odd. It looked to be a strange flower, but it had a face and it was smiling when I approached it.

"Oh, howdy, bud!" the flower said, me frowning at him.

"Who said I was your friend, again?" I frowned at the creature, knowing he was a monster.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Honestly, I gotta say, I'm surprised you came in here so soon after the last human did," the flower creature said, me gasping at that and immediately getting hostile at the flower as I then held my trumpet in hand.

"You better tell me where ALL of my siblings are RIGHT NOW, before I blow your nonexistent ears out with my trumpet!" I exclaimed at him, the flower looking at me in confusion.

"Huh? You really think music can harm me? Don't make me laugh! Besides..." the flower said as its face then shifted... into a much more hideous form. One that looked pure evil. "You wouldn't last a minute against ME!" he exclaimed as I then felt something happen. I felt my heart pop out of my chest and it entered some kind of little screen and I found it got surrounded by white particles! I knew what this meant and I didn't like it. "Die!" the flower exclaimed, me smirking as he tried to send the circle of particles at me, but then I blasted a note on my trumpet. The highest note I could muster, it being E flat above high C. And when I did so, I managed to make the flower hold his petals to the sides of his head as he shrieked in agony and the petals turned to dust! "AARUUUGGH! MAKE IT STOP!" Flowey exclaimed in pain as something else happened. A fireball appeared out of nowhere and smacked Flowey right in the face, making him fly off into the distance to who-knows-where!

"My, what a terrible creature," said a female voice from nearby, me looking in the direction of the fireball and seeing... a large goat person wearing a thick robe with a strange symbol on it. "Trying to hurt someone just for sick joy," the goat person said, me looking at her in confusion.

"And who may you be? Do you know where my six siblings are?" I asked her, the goat female looking at me with a shocked gasp.

"Y-You mean... all those humans that have been coming through here... they were your siblings? Brothers and sisters of yours?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. Now, do you know where they are? And answer me truthfully. I'd hate to blare this trumpet at someone who hasn't hurt me yet," I said, the goat person smiling and shaking her head at that.

"My name is Toriel, young one. The six humans that came before are currently at the capital in the Underground, guarded by our King Asgore," she said, me then asking another question.

"And how do I get to King Asgore? I need to save them before it's too late!" I said, Toriel sighing at me.

"That's exactly what they all said when I met them... every one of your siblings, minus the first who came here. It's hard to imagine that the most recent of them only got captured yesterday," Toriel said.

"Listen, I don't have any quarrel with you, but I need to save them. I don't want them to suffer down here alone," I said to Toriel, her frowning.

"I know, but there are some things you don't understand about this place, so I feel I should escort you to my house. There's a door in the basement that you can use to get closer to the capital. I'll explain on the way," Toriel said, me looking at her with a frown, but nodding all the same.

"So you know, if you happen to attack me, I will blast my trumpet," I said, Toriel smiling at me.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind that. But that high of a pitch you used to hurt that flower creature? Even my ears are ringing after that one, so I'll refrain from hurting you. Besides, I'd never want to hurt anyone," Toriel smiled as she held me by the hand gently and she guided me to the next room, her stepping on some stones so that a door would open. Most likely some security measures.

"So, question, Toriel. Did you happen to meet with my siblings after they fell down here?" I asked her, Toriel smiling at me.

"Well, I saw the first two, but as for the four others? I only heard of their capture from one of my friends. I believe the first one got captured because... I told her of an alternative way to get past the barrier. Because one human soul is unable to pass the barrier on their own, you'd also need the soul of a monster. But, from what I've seen, children like you and your siblings are very unwilling to kill people. Not even the first one, who stole a toy knife from me as her weapon, even hurt a single person. But King Asgore believes the best way to get us freed is to take 7 human souls from people that fall down here and use them to defeat the barrier," Toriel said, me gasping at that as we came to a room that had another puzzle, this one being filled with spikes. "Hold my hand and I'll lead us through," Toriel said as she led me through the trap.

"So... if they were to be used to destroy the barrier... would that mean that my siblings would die?" I asked.

"Well... it's very complicated to explain... see, there is a special type of power that is filled inside of a human soul. We monsters call it Determination. It's the main difference between humans and monsters. In order to supplement just a single human soul's Determination, it would require every single soul of every single monster in the entire Underground to do so. And if a human or monster completely runs out of Determination, like from destroying the barrier, then they lose the ability to gain access to it ever again. And as for your siblings... they'd be trapped down here in the Underground forever, as, if they would leave the Underground after the barrier is destroyed, they'd shrivel to dust... or at least, that's what the ancient legends say," Toriel said, me gasping at that.

"S-So... in a sense... even if I get to my siblings, we wouldn't be able to leave unless we happened to go on a killing spree and absorb a monster soul for each of us... and if we want to save all you monsters from being trapped down here for eternity, then us 7 humans would be the ones who would be unable to leave... either way, it's a positively terrible deal for me and my siblings," I sighed.

"I have no idea why King Asgore just doesn't decide to do the alternative method, absorb just one human soul, and then go to the surface and gather 6 human souls from already deceased humans. That would be the more peaceful option, after all," Toriel said, me frowning at that.

"But which soul could he possibly use that isn't mine or my siblings? Because, if that would happen, that means one of my family would be gone forever..." I sniffed in.

"Well... I know of one more soul... but she is very troubled... and I'm unsure if I could even retrieve it..." Toriel said, me looking at her in confusion at that. "But in order to get to it, I'll need to move on ahead. Before I go, here, take this cell phone," Toriel said as she gave me a flip phone.

"Um... I already have a cell phone, you know?" I asked her.

"Yes, while that may be true, it won't work Underground. We have our own special cell phones and Undernet service. But I refuse to leave these ruins, knowing that there could be more humans that could fall down that crack, so I apologize at it not having texting or anything other than calls... but it has my number in it, so I'll be able to contact you on your way through the Ruins. And be careful of the other monsters that reside here. Most of them are pushovers, but they have a tendency to pick fights with strangers," Toriel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do they fight?... Honestly, it's because most monsters want to believe that anything that looks unlike what they're used to is a human. They really want to leave this place... it kinda gets claustrophobic down here in a place that has no sunlight," Toriel frowned.

"Okay... I see... I'll just try to befriend them instead. And if they don't accept friendship, well, they can just say hello to mister trumpet," I smiled.

"So long as you don't hurt them physically, that sounds like a very good way to get monsters away from you. All of us have very sensitive hearing, even magic rocks have sensitive hearing," Toriel smirked. "Well, I'm going on ahead. Be careful on your way through." And then, Toriel went on ahead and I looked around and saw that, when she left, a monster appeared out of nowhere that looked like a very tiny and scared fairy.

"Um... hello there..." I said to her, the little fairy looking at me with a sad face.

"I-I don't want to hurt you... but I need to... for Asgore..." the little fairy said as she forced my heart out of my body and tried to send white pellets at it... and whenever I thought of avoiding them by moving right, I found my soul did just that! It moved with my eyes and my thoughts. She then panted a bit after only three pellets and I looked at her with a frown.

"You look lonely. Would you rather be my friend instead of trying to hurt me?" I asked her, the fairy looking at me with a gasp and then crying as she flew to me and hugged me... which was kind of weird, as she was very tiny... like, the size of my hand.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed to me.

"It's okay. What's your name?" I asked her.

"W-Whimsum... here..." she sniffed as she gave me 5 gold coins and I then put them in my pocket. "For good luck," she said as she then flew away afterwards, me looking forward and seeing that there was a frog monster ahead and a small jelly blob next to it. I decided to push on, knowing that I had to think of some kind of way to save everyone down here... and I had to wonder who that final soul could be that Toriel mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After befriending the frog and blaring the ears of the jelly monster (which resulted in me getting at least 10 gold coins from them), I went forward some more and saw something that confused me. There was a sign that promoted something that sounded odd. "Come to the spider bake sale! Made of spiders, for spiders, from spiders," the sign said.

"Um... odd... maybe I should give them a visit..." I frowned as I went to where the sign mentioned and saw a bunch of small spiders around a web area and them having some cookies, donuts, and a cider that happened to have a dead spider inside of it... at least now I knew what the 'of spiders' part of it meant.

"Oh, hello there, mister human! Would you like to donate to the spider bake sale? All proceeds go to getting us spiders out of the ruins!" one of the little critters said to me as I saw that there were probably twenty different spiders and a whole lot of egg sacks that would hold tons of baby spiders.

"Um... question... why not just ask someone else to get you out of the ruins?" I asked.

"If only it were that easy, mister," the spider frowned. "See, the only area that you can get to outside of the Ruins is Snowdin, a frigid place that would kill any spider within minutes! So, our mother and boss, Miss Muffet, made this bake sale so that we can raise enough money to rent out a heated mode of transport for us to get to Hot Land to meet up with the other spiders."

I then thought about that and then, an idea popped to mind. "Well, I have an idea that can work out for all of us," I smiled as I presented something I had on me just in case I came across anything chilly in the Underground. It was basically a heated bag that could keep things warm no matter the temperature. In fact, it converted cold air to warm for anything inside of it! "This bag can keep all of you warm and it's big enough to fit you all in there. If you'd allow, I think I could have you travel with me, as I'm going to go meet with King Asgore. And from what you say, it sounds like Hot Land is on the way there past Snowdin," I smiled at them, the spiders looking at each other with confusion before some of them started to smile and agree. And then, eventually, they all cheered at that.

"You got a deal, mister! What is the name of our cabby, just curious?" the leader spider asked.

"Name's Crow. And uh, don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually a human," I said, the spiders smirking at that.

"Pfft, we knew that just from your looks. You look a lot like that one girl that came by here that one day. Her name was... Shove or something..." another spider said.

"You mean Shiva? That's my sister. She and my other siblings are being held captive by Asgore and I need to get to him and free them," I said.

"Well, that sounds like a fun and dangerous adventure. But you promise that this bag is safe, right?" the spider leader asked.

"Incredibly safe. I just need to take out a couple of things that I kept in here and move them to the side pockets..." I said as I pulled out a couple of my rations in the form of a sandwich, a cookie, and a soda pop and then I held the bag open for the little spiders to enter. "There we are," I smiled, the spiders cheering and entering it while also carrying in all of their different pastries and egg sacks as well. I then zipped up the bag and smiled at them. "So you know, you guys can get air in there, since the bag is insulated and uses outside air and converts it to warm air," I said to them, the spiders not even bothering to respond as I then went forward some more through the ruins, encountering no enemies anywhere until I came across... another odd sight.

There was a ghost on the ground, blocking my path, and pretending to sleep. "Um, excuse me? I kind of need to get past you, here," I said to the ghost. He simply turned over on his side and I frowned. "I'm serious, mister ghost. If you don't move in the next three seconds, I'm blowing E flat above high C into this trumpet," I said, the ghost finally getting up off of the ground and looking at me with a small, very underwhelming smile.

"You... like music too?..." he asked, me looking at him in confusion.

"Uh, yeah, I do. I'm able to blast notes that high and lower for 30 minutes without a break and I can use the flute and piccolo too," I smiled.

"Heh... I see... you wanna see something?" he asked. He then started to produce some tears from his eyes and, get this, they turned into a top hat on his head. "I call it... Dapperblook... but my real name... Napstablook... sorry for getting in your way... I'll go ahead and leave now..." he said as he then flew off into the distance after putting headphones on his head.

"Hmm..." I frowned as I saw he left behind 20 gold coins. I then went on my way some more and, after doing a couple more puzzles, I got a call from Toriel. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Ah, hello there, young one... apologies, but I believe I neglected to ask your name before," Toriel said.

"Crow. Crow Burr," I smiled.

"Well, I wanted to let you know... I have found the soul that we can use... but it unfortunately won't be easy to deal with... I've had to lock her in her room for now until she behaves... I still can't believe it..." Toriel said, me wondering what that meant.

"What do you mean by those last two things?" I asked.

"Well... I'll explain more when you arrive..." Toriel said, me being even more confused. "But before that, I must ask... do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch on your pie?" she asked.

"Um... odd question... but I prefer butterscotch. Nothing against cinnamon, but I just like butterscotch more," I smiled.

"I see... thanks for telling me," Toriel said, me wondering what was going on with her as I got through a couple more puzzles and then got to the next part, which was a bunch of button pressing until I got to an area that I smiled at. I was finally at Toriel's house. And when I got near, I looked at my cell phone and saw that all those puzzles and all the distractions after Toriel called me was roughly 15 minutes worth of walking. I knocked on the door and waited, getting Toriel to answer afterwards with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello, Crow. Come inside, quickly," Toriel said as I only then noticed something to the side of the house... there was a grave that had been dug up and there was a name on it. Chara.

"Um... I'm guessing the secret soul you mentioned is this Chara person?" I asked, Toriel nodding at that.

"I'll lead you to where her room is, but just be careful. She's a little bit disturbed right now and she's not nice when disturbed," Toriel said as she led me to a room on the right. And it had the name Asriel on it. Toriel unlocked the door, which was more than enough time for Chara to try and barge down the door, but Toriel proved she was tougher than she looked when she took the blow and managed to hold Chara back... and when I saw Chara? She looked like a mess. Her face was covered with dirt, her outfit was all but ruined, and her hair had bugs, dust, and dirt all through it.

"Um... Chara?" I asked, that making her stop and look at me in an instant, her frowning at me.

"You..." she frowned.

"Um... yes?" I asked. She then stopped trying to shove the door and I looked at Toriel in confusion.

"Come in. But leave her outside," Chara said coldly, me looking at Toriel with a sigh.

"I'll... just... go and see how the pie is doing," Toriel said as she went to the left part of the house and I entered the room, seeing it was a bedroom and it had a very cozy feel to it... there was also a small family photo on the bed stand that showed a picture of Chara and a family of goat people, one of them being Toriel. And I had to admit, her trying to hide her face behind a bunch of flowers looked adorable.

"Might as well not even trying to think of any lies, human," Chara said as I looked at her and I saw that her eyes also looked almost bloodshot... but other than that? She stunk like high heaven. "I can see all of your thoughts... but thanks for the compliment, I guess... not so much the part about me smelling bad," Chara said, me gawking at that with my mouth wide open.

"H-How can... how can you see my thoughts?..." I gawked at her.

"Don't you get it?" Chara frowned at me as she did something unexpected. She let out her soul and forced my soul out as well... and I saw that both our souls were red and looked identical. "The moment you entered the Underground... all that Determination in your body. It merged with my soul and revived me from death... when I woke up, it was dark... cramped... I couldn't see a thing. And then I felt a bump and then the lid opened... and I saw... her..." Chara said, me frowning at that.

"Um... so... what exactly happened to make you dead in the first place? Like, no joke, literally dead so the only thing left of you was your soul?" I asked, baffled at what I was hearing.

"It's a bit of a personal reason... I'm not really one for talking about it... let's just say, I accidentally poisoned myself when trying to make butterscotch cinnamon pie because I was an idiot and though two cups of butter meant two buttercup flowers," Chara said, me frowning at that and knowing that'd be a terrible way to go for anyone. "I then tried to have my only friend take my soul to the surface in order to get the necessary souls to destroy the barrier... but the humans up top saw him carrying my dead body... and thought he had killed me... he didn't have the heart to fight back... now he's as dead as I was... but your Determination brought me back from the dead... no other human down here was able to do that," Chara said as I looked at our hearts and frowned.

"Has your soul always been the same color as mine? Because, if so, then I think it might be just from that reason alone that my presence here revived you," I suggested, Chara gasping at that.

"Y-You might be right about that! My soul was red before... but you and me are total opposites other than that," Chara frowned.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well... I hate humans..." she said, me looking at her in confusion. "And don't even think of saying that I'm a human so it doesn't matter, because frankly, I don't give a rat's ass. My parents on the surface... they were sick people... and so was my town... I had no one and they stripped me of all dignity... I jumped from the cliff of that mountain to try and kill myself... but then, Asriel appeared... he and his parents adopted me into their family... and for the first time in my life, I felt like people cared for me... but I don't want to stay here anymore... I don't deserve to still be alive... not after I got Asriel killed from my plan..." Chara said as I saw she was going to cry, which I didn't want her to.

"Hey, it's okay, Chara... listen, I don't know how rough it must've been for you... but I need your help," I said, her looking at me with a frown. "My six siblings were captured by Asgore and he plans on using them to destroy the barrier once he gets a 7th soul. If you say that my Determination was tough enough to resurrect you from the dead, I'd bet you anything that I'd be able to talk to and pacify Asgore, rescue my siblings, and, with your help, exit the barrier to find unoccupied souls to demolish the barrier instead," I said, Chara sighing and nodding at that.

"Fine... but you mustn't tell a soul that I'm traveling with you unless they are close friends. Especially that Flowey character. Don't tell him I'm with you. He scares me," Chara said, me nodding at that.

"Don't worry, Carrie," I smiled, her smirking at that. "I'll protect you with my life, just like these spiders I'm helping get to Hot Land," I smiled.

"Okay... I'm going to turn into the soul now... and I'm going to hid myself in one of your bag's compartments," Chara said, me nodding as I opened up a secondary zipper that held a lollipop I got from the surface and Chara then turned into a soul only and flew into it... despite all laws of nature going against what I saw, now I knew I had to be wary. "Oh, and so you know, I can communicate to you telepathically when I'm in soul form, as our souls are intertwined. Just think what you want to say and I'll hear it and respond if I want," Chara said, me nodding at that. This adventure, that started out strange... just got even stranger. I had a feeling the further I went down this rabbit hole, the deeper in Wonderland I'd be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I exited the room, I saw that Toriel was bringing over a freshly baked pie to the table. And from the smell, it seemed to be just like Chara's preferred pie. Cinnamon Butterscotch.

"Would you like a bite to eat, guys? That pie smells good," I smiled at the spiders and Chara simultaneously.

"Of course!" the spiders exclaimed as I opened the main compartment and they exited the bag and proceeded to the table, Toriel looking a bit confused at that.

"Fine... besides, I need an excuse to get a proper shower and change of clothes..." Chara sighed as she reformed herself and she sat on the smaller chair while I sat in the bigger one, as I was older than her... or at least I assumed.

"So... um..." Toriel tried to say, but she looked tongue tied.

"So you know, mum, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself..." Chara said with a frown.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"It was my fault that Asriel was killed... I wanted to merge my soul with his so that he could go through the barrier to find 7 human souls. But... he was beaten up when they saw him holding my dead body. He was always a softy... we both died that day," Chara sighed as she took a bite of the pie and I saw tears in her muddy eyes. "It's all because I loved this pie so much... I shouldn't have added buttercups..." Chara said before she put her face on the table and cried into her arms. I sighed and looked at her in pity. I honestly felt very bad for coming down here in the first place if it caused Chara to be revived and for her to be crying into the table.

"Hey, it's okay, miss," one of the spiders said as he gave her a small pastry that had a spider motif to it. A cookie with a spider symbol on it made of black licorice. "Here, have a cookie on the house." Chara sniffed in a booger and gave a heartfelt smile at the spider as she gently accepted the cookie from it.

"Thanks..." Chara said with her voice breaking before she took a bite of the cookie, her smiling at it. "Tastes sweet..."

"That was very kind, little one," Toriel smiled at the spider.

"Thanks, miss Toriel... wait... Toriel... wasn't that the name of our queen?" the spider asked, me being confused at that bit.

"U-Um..." Toriel gulped, her stammering at that.

"Wait... King Asgore... and if you were Queen Toriel..." I frowned as I then gained a big smile on my person. "So Asriel was named by combining your two names?" I asked, Toriel smirking at me as Chara finally smiled regularly again.

"Yeah, I always teased him about that in the past... but I cared for him deeply, even if I didn't show it at first," Chara said as I looked at Toriel afterwards.

"Hey, Toriel? While Chara goes and gets herself a bath and change of wardrobe, how about you tell me some more about how monsters fight with their souls in this world? I need some experience if I want to be able to withstand the blows of King Asgore and the other monsters in the Underground," I suggested, Chara smirking and leaving the table at that, her still having half of her pie there and Toriel smiling at that.

"Hey, little spiders? You can finish my slice, but only if you share," Chara said, the spiders cheering at that as they then joined together and carried the pie into my bag's heated compartment, making me smile at how they'd eat it in private. But Toriel looked at me with a serious smile afterwards.

"So, you wanted me to show you how to face a monster in a battle?" Toriel asked.

"Yes, I do. I want to see if I can withstand attacks in case I can't hurt the opponent's eardrums," I said.

"Then I will give you a test." And with that, Toriel got up from the table and moved it to the side after I grabbed my bag. She then made my soul leave my body and she looked at me with a stern gaze. "If you wish to go to Asgore, I cannot allow that until you can prove yourself. Prove to me that you have the abilities to show mercy in the midst of danger!" Toriel said as I then saw a couple of options appear in front of my soul. One was fight, then act, then item, and then mercy. These options always came out when I fought with the monsters before, but I then decided to look at Toriel and try to strike up a conversation with her.

"So, what was Asriel like?" I asked her, Toriel frowning and looking a bit saddened at the thought.

"He was a very kind and caring young man... in fact, it was because of him that we adopted Chara to the family," Toriel explained before she then let out her attack, which consisted of fireballs similar to what she used against Flowey, only there were more, they were smaller, and I had to move my soul very precisely to avoid getting hurt by them!

"Hoo! You don't mess around!" I smirked at her, Toriel smiling and nodding at that. "How many years ago was it that Asriel died? Just out of curiosity," I asked.

"It was... roughly 19 years ago, now. Poor child was only 8 when he died... I wish I could see him again, but his soul was shattered by the humans and his ashes scattered in Asgore's garden," Toriel said, her then attacking me with more fireballs, but I could feel less heat from them this time. She was holding back.

"Toriel... I don't want you to hold back just because we're friends. Give your all into this fight, okay? I need to be as prepared as possible," I said, Toriel looking at me with a smile and a nod.

"Fine. I shall continue to bombard you with fireballs for at least 5 more minutes. If you can survive that entire time without losing your Determination, I will spare you, as is custom," Toriel said, me nodding at that as she proceeded with her next attack, her sending fireballs from left to right for about a minute, which I dodged all of them, but then she switched it up by sending pillars of fire from the bottom and the top, which I accidentally got hit by one of the flames, me feeling a bit of pain from doing so and seeing that my health had dropped by five points out of the 20 that it had. Toriel kept to her word, however, and continued to attack me with the fire pillars for the next two minutes. And then, for the final two minutes, she combined the duo of attacks in random intervals, often combining them for even more challenge! I barely got through this final two minutes without getting hit, getting at least five very close calls in the process before Toriel then looked to be quite tuckered out.

"Heh... hehe... you actually withstood my most powerful magical attacks..." Toriel smiled as she then spared me and I did the same with her. She then approached and hugged me gently, the gesture making me a bit surprised, but the warmth of the hug making me do the same back. "When you leave this place, I'll try to keep in touch with you on occasion... but I ask that you do not return here. At least, not until you can knock some sense into Asgore's skull... and please... both you and Chara... be good," Toriel said as I saw Chara appear from the bathroom with a new outfit on that looked very cute. Almost like it were an expensive dress of green with yellow cuffs, shoulders, and skirt. And it was meant for someone her size.

"You remembered, mum... you remembered my Christmas wish... even after I died, you remembered," Chara smiled, me smirking at that as Toriel cried again and then hugged Chara as well, me smiling at the reunion with a small tear escaping my eye.

"Now let's get going, Crow. We'll need to go through the door in Toriel's basement to get to the Snowdin fields, then through Snowdin itself, then the glowing caverns, and then through the entirety of Hot Land before we can finally get to Asgore," Chara said, Toriel then unlocking the gate to the basement afterwards. Chara then returned to soul form and entered my bag's compartment, me zipping it up after and me looking at Toriel with a smile.

"I promise you, Toriel. We will save the monsters and my siblings," I smiled at her.

"I know. Be careful, young ones. I love you both... and I'll miss you," Toriel said with a small smile, me nodding and going down the stairs and down some halls until I found the door, it being similar to the gate that led to the Underground. I then entered through it and immediately wished I hadn't. Why? The murderous flower himself was waiting right there on the other side.

"Well, well, we meet again, murderous flower," I frowned as I held my trumpet in hand, knowing his fatal weakness.

"Peh, don't worry, bastard. I know I can't win in a fight against you. Not with that horrid contraption on you," Flowey said at me with an angry frown.

"Look, all the monsters down here attack me, but they all agree they'd just take my soul to Asgore. Yet, you are so far the only one to say that you wanted to flat out kill me. So tell me right now why I shouldn't fight back against you after you tried to kill me when we first met," I frowned at him, Flowey sighing and smiling at that.

"Peh, don't you get it? This is all just a show. And we're playing parts. But don't worry, I'll let you live for now. But when my time comes, you will know the true horror that awaits you!" Flowey smiled sinisterly before his face changed to its evil nature. He then let out a very sinister, creepy laugh that sounded like a pixie! I growled at how I could feel Chara get frightened by it and I blared E flat above high C into the trumpet immediately after, Flowey gasping and covering his ears in agony at that. "AARGH! STOP DOING THAT!" Flowey exclaimed angrily.

"Then get out of my way," I said, Flowey growling and retreating underground... somehow. And I only then went through the door, but only after making sure the spiders in my bag were completely protected via checking the zipper. "Okay, time to get out to the next area," I said, me going through the door, wondering what I'd have to get through to reach Asgore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The area I was currently in was a bit chilly, definitely cold enough for the spiders, as they said, but it still looked pretty nice. I looked up and saw that the source of light in this area was a slew of glowing rocks that covered the ceiling high above us for miles, it seemed. It honestly looked pretty cool, but it made me feel a bit upset that these monsters haven't seen sunlight in so long.

I proceeded down the path a bit and started to notice something... off. I felt like there was someone following me. When I passed by a thick branch in the road, I went forward until I heard something snap. I looked behind me and the branch was crushed right down the middle! It was as if something has snapped it in two with just one punch! I felt scared at that point as I continued down the road until I came across some kind of stone gate that looked like it was trying to stop people from going forward, but it was pitiful, since the bars were too wide. And then I felt some footsteps approaching me from behind, me grabbing my trumpet just in case.

"hey, buddy... don't you know how to greet a new pal?" asked a voice from behind me, who sounded very calm and soft-spoken. "turn around and shake my hand." I to see the one speaking to me was, get this, a big-boned skeleton person with a large head, blue eyes, and wearing a blue coat with matching pants. I then shook his hand and then smirked widely and chuckled a bit. When I did so, I heard a fart sound and I realized I fell for the oldest trick in the book. "hehehee... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny," the skeleton chuckled at that, me smiling at him. This guy didn't really seem to bad.

"Okay, you got me, that was a good joke," I smirked at him. "So, what's your name, my skeletal friend? I'm Crow Burr," I smiled at him.

"name's sans, crow. i'm supposed to be looking out for humans with my brother, papyrus... but i honestly don't feel up to tryin' to capture you," the skeleton said, me being confused at that. "anyways, he'll be here any minute. come with me," Sans said as he led me through the dumb 'blockade' and I saw there was a lamp shade next to what looked to be a small station. "quick, put the lampshade on your head and stand perfectly still." I then went and did so and saw I could still see out of it, but I didn't dare move.

"Be careful, Crow. I don't like the looks of this. Do as the fat skeleton says and stand completely still," Chara said to me, which I agreed in silent thoughts. And then came a second skeleton wearing red attire, including a very sweet piece of armor, matching shorts, a red scarf that blew in the wind, and matching boots and gloves. He looked pretty cool... and then?

"sup, bro?" Sans asked.

"You know what's 'sup', Sans! It's been 3 days and you still haven't Recalibrated. Your. PUZZLES! You just stand outside your station! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" the skeleton in red asked, me remembering that Sans said his name was Papyrus.

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. you wanna join in?" Sans smirked, me about to chuckle, but holding it in and standing still.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! What if a human comes through here?! I must be READY! I will capture a human one day and then, I, The GREAT Papyrus will receive everything I've ever wanted! Prestige, Prosperity, Presents! Don't you see, Sans? I'll bathe in a shower of kisses every morning! And then, maybe, just maybe, I can... finally... have a friend?" Papyrus asked, me smiling at that. He was obviously a loner and had a serious inferiority complex. And then, what did Sans say?

"hmm... maybe this lamp could help you out?" Sans asked, me almost making a peep at that and holding it in, but just barely! Sans was a pure comical genius!

"SANS! Stop that! You just sit around and boondoggle all day, you LAZYBONES!" Papyrus exclaimed, Sans smirking at that.

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today... a skele-ton!" Sans smirked, me not being the one to laugh at that, but Chara? She laughed like a maniac... and it looked like Papyrus was able to hear her for some reason!

"SANS! Did you hear that?" Papyrus asked, me slapping the bag in the compartment of Chara's soul, which made her stop snickering immediately.

"hmm... i think that a snowdrake must've found that joke funny, but it's hiding in the woods," Sans smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well, I may have smiled, but I hated it. You know your jokes annoy me... anyways, as for your work on the puzzles... put a little more... BACKBONE into it! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus cackled like a regular skeleton as he ran off... but then he turned around and did one more "Heh!" before finally leaving. And after a few more seconds, I smiled at Sans.

"okay, it's safe to come out now," he signaled, me nodding at that and taking off the lamp shade and looking at him with a smile. "so tell me, who was the one that laughed? you have someone's soul in your pockets, don't ya?" Sans asked.

"Uh, yes, I do... promise me you won't tell a word of it to anyone? She's my friend and there's a bad monster that could hurt her. I've already encountered that bastard twice today," I frowned.

"sure, i don't mind. just be careful of papyrus. if he knew about your traveling companion, he'd be even more determined to catch you... wait..." Sans said as he then scratched his head and I looked at him in confusion. "hey, question for you and your traveling companion. could you let papyrus see you? truth is, he's never seen a human before. it'd really make his day if he saw you and knew of your traveling friend," Sans smiled, me looking at him with a smirk.

"Well, if it means more comedic moments like that banter you had with Papyrus, I don't mind. What about you, Carly?" I smiled, wondering if Chara would mind the new nickname.

"Heh, fine. I love that joke you made, so I'll play along. Just don't tell him my real name and I'll be fine with it," Chara smirked.

"the deal is done, character," Sans said, Chara's soul shuddering a bit and her sighing. "welp, i'll go on ahead. see ya later, lovebirds," Sans said, me gasping at that.

"H-HEY WAIT!" I exclaimed, Sans already rushing to the wooded area and, in the process, snapping apart at least ten trees as he took an obvious shortcut! I was just in bafflement at what he said before leaving, but Chara was giggling in thought.

"So, we're a couple now, are we?" Chara smiled at me, which I tugged my collar afterwards. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding," Chara smirked, me sighing at that as I then moved on and came across a strange yellow light like a few I saw before, mainly at the entrance to Toriel's house and just outside the room where I first met Flowey.

"Hey, Carly? What are these yellow star thingies?" I asked her.

"Well, my dear Crow, those are save points. If you touch it, you'll make a small save point there. That was, if your soul happens to get shattered or captured, you can use Determination to respawn at these places in the same exact time you touched them," Chara said, me smiling at that.

"So, it's basically a fail-safe to make sure nothing truly horrid happens to me?" I smiled as I touched the yellow light and smirked at how, after I touched it, it turned to green instead.

"Correct," Chara smiled, me then moving forward some more to the right only for me to run into a monster that had a very tall hat of ice on him and, other than that, him being just a floating head.

"You're human, aren't you?" the monster asked, me gulping at that.

"Um... isn't that racism?" I asked, the monster looking at me in confusion.

"What's that? What's racism? Explain, stranger," the monster said with a frown.

"It's when someone makes unnecessary judgement onto another based on appearance or background. For instance, if you would've insulted something like a Whimsum because of them being tiny," I said, the monster frowning at me.

"Hmm... you make a valid point... apologies, mister... so what are you, exactly?" the monster asked.

"Well... you weren't wrong in your words. I am a human, but I mean nobody any harm... but if anyone wants to harm me? I have a trumpet and I can blow very high notes into it. And it's worked out on a lot of monsters in the past, including a mean plant monster and a jelly monster," I explained.

"I see... well... I'll just let you go off on your way then. Just don't hurt my friends. They're also in the snow around here," the monster said. "And so you know, my name is Icecap... bye," the monster said before he floated off and away, me smirking as I then proceeded forward once again and I saw Sans and Papyrus speaking to each other.

"Well, anyways, as I was saying about Undyne," Papyrus said before I curled up a snowball and threw it at Papyrus, him gasping and looking my direction before his jaw dropped.

"S-Sans! O-O-Oh my god! Is that... could it be... A HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked in shock.

"Not just one human, mister skeleton," I smiled as I took out Chara's soul and she then spoke.

"So you know, the one laughing? That was me. I couldn't resist the funniness of Sans's joke," Chara smirked.

"Aha! So you were spying on me and my brother's conversation, were you?!" Papyrus asked as I put Chara's soul back in my bag and I nodded. "Very well, I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you from proceeding further! I have devised numerous traps and puzzles along the way to town and they befuddle even me sometimes! I will capture both of you and deliver you unto the capital! And then... well... I'm not sure what comes next... in any case! Enter, only if you DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus snickered happily as he rushed off to the right and Sans smiled at us.

"welp, thanks for helpin' me out, guys. never saw him this happy for a long time. don't worry, though, kids. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya," Sans smiled as he moved on ahead and I nodded, moving forward and seeing that we were now on a pathway that was fairly linear... and then, when we were near a cardboard fort made by Papyrus, I got a call on my cell phone. I answered it when it rung without checking the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um... oh god, help... uh... I'd uh... I want a... a pizza?... As for... what to put on it... uh... the toppings are... uh... I have them copied... I'll just paste them to you..." the voice said, her sounding very nasally and being very shy... but my cell phone didn't have text features, so instead, it said aloud different numbers and letters in ASCII code in the form of an anime cat girl. And then she hung up.

"Uh... what was that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"That girl sounded pretty timid... maybe it'd be best not to call her back?" Chara asked.

"Yeah... you got me there," I said to her as I then moved some more and then I saw another box-shaped fort... and then, when I tried to move past it, I was stopped by a single word.

"HEY!" the voice of a gruff sounding man yelled, me looking in the direction to see that it was a dog with shifty eyes, a pink shirt, and having a dog bone in his mouth that looked like it was burnt. "I'm gonna stop you right now! I'm the master at seeing threats incoming! Just keep moving and I'll get you," the dog said as he made me enter a soul fight... and when that happened, he tried to send a sword attack at me... but it was blue. I expected it to hit me, as there was virtually no space at all, but, color me surprised at how it phased right through my soul when it was motionless! I then approached the dog and petted him behind the ears, the dog gasping and barking at that. "W-What?! Pet? Pat? Pet? PAT? PET? PAT? WHO PETTED ME?!" the dog exclaimed in shock, me then smirking and sparing him and him being utterly confused. "I... I got pet by something I didn't see?... I need some dog treats now..." the dog said, me smiling at how he then sunk down again and I smiled at how he didn't look out to stop me anymore.

"By the way, you're welcome for the head petting," I smiled, the dog lifting his head immediately at that and looking around, but I had already moved to the side so he couldn't see me.

"Huh?! Where are you?... What are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I just noticed you could only see if things are in motion, so I'm hiding in a spot that you can't see me moving... and as for what I am? Just a friendly human on his way to Asgore. I have a delivery for him," I smiled, the dog being perplexed at that, as indicated by his whine.

"A delivery? And a human is delivering it?... What's the package?" the dog asked.

"A human soul. And an alternative way to destroy the barrier that doesn't require killing children like my 6 siblings," I said, the dog nodding at that.

"Yeah, I heard about that old myth. That a monster that absorbs a single human soul can exit the barrier... but is it really true?" the dog asked.

"Yes, it is. I met the former queen awhile ago and she said the alternative method is true," I smiled.

"I see... well... just be careful on the way to Snowdin, human. I'm part of the Royal Guard and so are my dog brothers. I'll let you go, but the others will need a different method to handle," the dog said.

"Understood. And by the way, I don't know what kind of high you get from smoking dog treats, but I can only assume it isn't healthy," I said, the dog smirking at that.

"Peh, that's what the other dogs say, but they're missing out," the dog smirked.

"Well, bye," I smirked.

"Bye," he said before slinking down into the hut again, me smiling happily and going down the path again, wondering what would be in store in terms of Papyrus's puzzles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I found Papyrus and Sans again, they were standing on the other side of a large patch of snow that was in front of me. "Aha! The humans have arrived! Well, humans, this is your first challenge! You must try to get past this patch of snow in front of me. But be careful of where you step... because if you touch the wrong tile... you'll get shocked! That way, you'll be paralyzed long enough for me to capture you! And it all is channeled through this orb I hold here!" Papyrus smirked.

"Um... okay... by the way, call me and my friend by name, please? I'm Crow and my friend is Carly," I said, me then touching the ground in front of me and smiling widely at how it actually shocked Papyrus instead! I smiled at this opportunity and proceeded to simply cheat my way through the puzzle while Papyrus kept getting shock after shock before he dropped the orb and I then made it to the other side.

"Dammit... tricked by a human! You're quite clever to have tricked ME, the Great Papyrus! But you will never get past the next puzzle! Because it was made by none other than my brother, Sans!" Papyrus smirked as he then wearily walked off ahead and Sans smiled at me.

"hehe... you're smarter than i thought, crow. i'm interested to see how you handle the other puzzles. see ya in a bit," Sans smiled as he then moved forward again and I followed after... only to see that Sans was faster than he seemed. He was out of eyesight in an instant! And when I proceeded down the path, I came across some kind of guy who looked like he was a hippie with green and blue skin, cool hair, and wearing baggy clothes. And he was next to an ice cream cart.

"Ugh... nobody gets the point of my frozen treats, dude... they'd totally dig it in a place like this. Cold on cold should be great, right?... Hah..." the vendor said to himself as I then approached with the money I'd been getting from the different monsters. "Oh! A customer! Finally! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's fresh, cold, and very sweet!" the vendor smiled.

"Sure! Can I possibly buy 2?" I smiled.

"Even better! Are you going to meet up on a date or something?" the guy asked, me smiling at him.

"Well, it's for a friend. She's currently traveling with me as a soul in my bag because there's a bad person that would like her dead," I said, the guy gawking at that.

"Well I never! Whoever is trying to hurt innocent people such as children as cool as you human dudes should just go jump in the river!" the vendor said.

"Thanks for the concerns, mister, but so long as he doesn't know who I am, I think I'll be fine," Chara smiled.

"Right on, human doods! I hope you can enjoy that Nice Cream at some point. So long as you aren't licking it, that stuff will never melt or deform," the guy said, me smirking at that.

"Sweet! Okay, see ya, dude!" I smiled at him.

"Later, coolio and cooliette!" the vendor smirked as I then came across Papyrus and Sans again and they were on the other side of a snowy patch... but in the middle of the patch was a single piece of paper.

"Crow and Carly! Your next challenge... is... uh..." Papyrus looked at the puzzle. "Sans! Where is the puzzle?!" Papyrus asked.

"it's in the snow right there, see?" Sans smiled.

"SANS! A piece of paper?! That's all you could come up with?!" Papyrus asked, me smirking at the banter.

"just watch. no way they'll make it past this puzzle," Sans smiled. I simply walked over to the puzzle, saw it was a crossword puzzle, and I smiled at how it was easy... but I didn't have a pen or pencil on me... so I simply took the paper and put it in my pocket before then moving to the skeletons with a smile.

"SANS! That was a terrible excuse for a puzzle!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"whoops... i knew i should've used today's crossword puzzle," Sans smiled.

"Crossword?! Are you serious?! You obviously should've used the Junior Jumble Word Scramble!" Papyrus smirked.

"junior jumble? that easy-peasy word search? bro, that's kid's stuff," Sans smiled.

"Hmm.. AH! Carly, settle this debate for us! Which is harder? Sans's crossword or Junior Jumble?" Papyrus asked, Chara giggling at that.

"Junior Jumble, for sure," Chara saying with a happy laugh.

"AHA! See, even the female human fears the Junior Jumble! She is very intelligent if she thinks that Junior Jumble is super tough! NYEHEHE!" Papyrus smiled widely as he then ran off ahead.

"thanks for saying junior jumble was harder for my bro's sake, carly. just a couple days ago, he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope," Sans smirked, me smirking at that.

"Well, I wasn't actually lying. I'm only 9 years old after all, and I've tried that Junior Jumble before. It actually tried my patience for 3 hours because I couldn't find the word 'love'," Chara smirked.

"We'll probably see you in a little while, Sans," I smiled at him.

"likewise," Sans smirked as we then went forward and came across an area that looked pretty cool. It was a large patch of ice that looked it would be fun to slide on... and Sans made it there first... again... somehow. "hey, i feel i should mention that my bro has a special attack," Sans smiled. 'basically, the attack is blue. if you stay still for a blue attack, nothing will happen. but moving when you touch a blue attack will make it register as a hit. imagine a stop sign, but it's blue. just make your soul stop in place when you see a blue attack, got it?" I smiled at that and nodded.

"Got it. We already came across an opponent that used blue attacks, so we can handle some more blue attacks," I smiled. We then went forward and we came across an area of wide open snow... and when I moved forward? I was suddenly jumped by a dog that held a sword in his hand, wearing armor, and panting and wagging his tail at me. And then, the soul fight happened. And since the dog before mentioned there were Royal Guardsmen, I had a feeling this dog would be dealt with the same way as him. I moved my hand forward and the dog panted and got excited when I moved my hand towards him... and his head started to extend! He then attacked by sending a small dog to try and pounce me, but I dodged it effortlessly. I then smiled and spared the doggy, him being happy and leaving afterwards.

"These Royal Guard dogs aren't too bright," I smiled as I moved some more down and right until I came across a bridge leading south... and for two different dogs wearing black hoods and holding large axes came into view and tried to sniff around.

"Hmm... smell? Where's that weird smell?" the one dog asked, him being male.

"Find the smell," the other one said, her being female and a bit quieter. They then moved around a lot before centering on me on both sides.

"Here's the smell... green smell detected!" the male dog barked.

"That means... human! Eliminate?" the female dog asked.

"Eliminate the human!" I then entered a soul game and knew I had to be creative in getting past these two. I didn't want to blast their eardrums since they were in the Royal Guard and I felt that'd be a bad thing to do, so I simply tried rolling around in the snow to get myself smelling differently, the dogs then trying to attack me with two giant axes, me dodging by going underneath them when they raised them simultaneously.

"Can you sniff me again?" I smiled at them, the duo doing that and gasping.

"W-Where'd green smell go? You smell like weird puppy now! Blue smell!" the dogs said as they stopped attacking after that, making me smile.

"Now that we understand each other..." I smiled as I petted them both on the head on the same time, the duo gasping at that.

"D-Did weird puppy just pet us?... Dogs can pet other dogs?!" the duo gawked as they let down their hoods and I saw they looked adorable... they then petted each other on the head and they giggled after doing so. "Thank you, weird puppy. You've opened our eyes... here, take some money. When you get to Snowdin, you can use it at the shop," the male dog smiled.

"Thanks, but I never got your names," I smiled at them.

"Dogamy," the male one smiled.

"Dogaressa... really, thank you, weird puppy," the female smiled as she then licked me across the face, me smirking at that as they then went on their way back across the bridge, making me smile at that... I then went down and then to the right and saw something odd. A plate of spaghetti on a table next to a microwave that didn't work.

"Uh..." I frowned, looking at the spaghetti and seeing it was ice cold and stuck to the table. And there was a note next to it, written by Papyrus. I had a feeling I knew what was going on, so I simply left the spaghetti on the table, used the save spot, and then went forward some more until I came across the skinny skeleton again, only he had just finished a strange tile puzzle that involved stepping on x marks to make them circular. And when I did so, I then pushed a switch and the spike trap lowered, getting Papyrus to look at me afterwards.

"H-How'd you get through that trap so easily?!... And also... is there any left for me?" Papyrus asked, me having a feeling he meant the spaghetti. I decided that I'd try to make his day again by lying.

"It was very filling. Ate it all in one sitting," I lied, Chara slyly chuckling at me in thought.

"Wowie! No one's ever appreciated my cooking before! Of course, it's only natural that you'd love the spaghetti of Master Chef Papyrus! And there's more where that came from when I capture you!" Papyrus smirked as he then tried to run off, but I stopped him with one word.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, Papyrus tripping into the snow at my voice.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Listen, I want to tell you something, Papyrus. The only reason I came down to the Underground in the first place was to rescue all the previously captured humans from Asgore. So if you capture me, you'll make it so that all 7 of my family are forever trapped down here while all the monsters go free. Tell me, does that sound fair at all?" I asked him, Papyrus looking at me in confusion.

"You mean... the six humans that have already been taken to the capital... they're part of your family?" Papyrus asked.

"You could say they're the only family I have left. See, the first of my siblings to fall down here, that being Shiva, was captured nearly a whole year ago. Then, over the course of nearly 12 months, every single one of my other siblings ventured here to try and save her and the others that had gotten captured. Now I'm all that's left... and I'm not going to hurt the monsters I come across. I only care about saving my kidnapped brothers and sisters. So I think it'd be best that you try to help me out instead of try to capture me," I frowned, Papyrus looking at me with a frown afterwards.

"But... I need to capture a human to get into the Royal Guard..." Papyrus frowned.

"Papyrus... listen..." Chara said from my pocket. "If it were Sans that was captured and you were the only one left in your family, what would you do? Stand idly by and let him stay kidnapped? Or try your damnedest to try to save him?"

Papyrus looked troubled at this and then sighed in defeat. "Y-You're right... Carly... besides... I don't know what happens with the human souls when they get to the capital... Asgore needs them to free the monsters down here... but if he absorbs 7 all at once... he said he'd declare war on all humanity... if humans can be as nice as the two of you... then I know what to do instead!" Papyrus said with seriousness.

"And that is?" I asked.

"I will not be with the Royal Guard. Instead, I will be the founder of... the Saving Humanity Fan Club! If I can convince the monsters all around the Underground that humans are worth letting survive instead of being killed off... then maybe we can find a peaceful, alternative way to demolish the barrier!" Papyrus said with giddiness, me smiling at the fact he'd make a fan club for human beings.

"Well, we do know of another way. That's why I'm taking care of Carly. We're going to Asgore and we're going to tell him of an alternative way to cross the barrier... see, we ran into the queen a while ago... and she told us of another way to get the barrier shattered," I smiled.

"Another way? And you learned it from the queen?! No one has seen her in ages! So what is this alternative method, Crow?!" Papyrus asked in shock.

"How about we move out and I'll explain on the way? Besides, I have some other traveling buddies with me in my bag and they need a warm place to get a good meal," I smiled.

"More passengers? You mean more human souls?" Papyrus asked.

"Nope. A large group of spiders that were trapped in the Ruins, which is where we came from. They need to meet up with their mother in Hot Land, but Snowdin's frigid temperatures would kill them within seconds. So, since my bag is not only thermal, but also has air distribution, they're hitching a ride with me to get to Hot Land! But we need a warm place for them to get some food, since the only food they have in there right now is a piece of pie," I smiled.

"I see. You're not only nice to monsters... but even to something as small as a spider, you care enough to help them out! You're a great friend to them, aren't you?" Papyrus smiled.

"Well, I could always have more friends as opposed to enemies down here... like you. Would you be mine and Carly's friend, oh Great Papyrus?" I smiled, Papyrus gawking and blushing at that.

"Y-You'd be friends with me?! Really? WOWZIE! This is the greatest day of my life! Not only did I make a friend, I made two!" Papyrus smirked widely!

"Well, let us cement this bond of friendship by getting past the rest of your puzzles, what do you say?" I smiled.

"Of course! Then, when we reach Snowdin, I'll show you the sights and introduce you to the townsfolk!" Papyrus smirked widely.

"Well, I'm sure that'd be a blast," I smirked. "By the way, do you have a house there?" I asked, Papyrus nodding at that. "Then we'll go to your house in order to get my spider friends some warmth and a bite to eat... and me and Carly as well. After all, that spaghetti may have tasted good, but we've been running around in cold weather for a good bit. I'm starting to get quite hungry again," I smirked.

"Well, the next puzzle is simple, just like the previous one you solved effortlessly," Papyrus smiled as we reached a puzzle that was a bunch of rocks lining a picture in the snow, which was also filled with x marks waiting to be turned circular. "Before we met up, I rearranged this puzzle so that it would be in the shape of my face! Just hit the switches until all of them are circles... but, make sure you don't step on the same tile more than once, or they'll become triangular, meaning the puzzle will need reset," Papyrus said.

"Got it," I smirked as I proceeded to step on the different tiles until all of them were circular, which I had to think a bit on this one, as the markers were placed in pretty tricky places. And then, once completed, Papyrus stepped on the switch and the spikes lowered, allowing us access! We then moved forward and we came across an area that was occupied by the dog guard from before. He was going crazy with making snowmen in the shape of dogs... but each time he made one, he made the necks grow insanely long until they fell apart!

"Uh... question... do all the dog creatures in the underground have elastic heads or something?" I asked with curiosity.

"The answer to that question is yes," Papyrus smirked.

"Okay, that's my question answered, then," I smiled as I then used the save spot... and then Papyrus and I came across a monster, this one being bird-shaped with a face that had a beak and feathers in the shape of a snowflake.

"Ah, it is the young Snowdrake! How are you faring today, little one?" Papyrus smiled when he saw the monster, the Snowdrake looking at him in shock before smiling.

"Papyrus! Would you mind introducing me to your new friend?" the Snowdrake asked.

"Well, these are my new human friends, Carly and Crow. Carly's currently in a soul state right now, as she's being delivered to Asgore by Crow. They know of a safer way to destroy the barrier!" Papyrus smirked, the Snowdrake gasping at that.

"T-Truly?! A different method exists other than taking 7 human souls?!" Snowdrake asked.

"Indeed! Here's how it works. A monster will absorb a single human soul, or vice-versa, and it will allow that one person to cross over to the human world outside the barrier. Then all they'll need to do is find 6 human souls from deceased humans and use the combined 7 to destroy the barrier! That means all my siblings, all of which are currently with Asgore, will be able to be free," I smiled.

"T-This is incredible! I-I... I need to go ahead and tell the townsfolk! I'll be faster than a Temmie can shake! And those little cuties shake all day long!" Snowdrake smirked as he then rushed forward immediately and went off quickly via flying.

"Hey, he's cheating. He's cheatin'!... I wish I had wings," I frowned.

"Don't worry, human! We'll continue on our way through the snow until we reach Snowdin. It isn't too far away from us now!" Papyrus smirked, me smiling at that.

"Yeah, you're right... I hope. I'm kind of getting cold," Chara said.

"Same here... brr... if I'd have known that the Underground had a place this chilly, I would've worn a wool sweater instead of a tank top..." I smiled. And then, on the way down the road, we came across Sans at what looked to be a puzzle on the ground next to a strange television.

"huh? hey there, bro. sup?" Sans asked.

"Sans! Guess what?! I made two new friends! And not only that, they told me some things that I know need to change! I've decided... instead of capturing humans as part of the Royal Guard, I will instead make a Fan Club devoted to Saving and Protecting Humanity! We're on our way to Snowdin right now to spread the word!" Papyrus smirked.

Sans smiled and closed his eyes before smirking widely. "i'm proud of ya, bro. you're going to be great at being the leader of a fan club. you seem built for being friendly, and fan clubs are all about makin' friends," Sans smiled.

"Really? YAY! Let us not waste anymore time! Carly and Crow, let us proceed!" Papyrus proclaimed, our group then proceeding once again, me smirking at how I could see a town start to appear in the distance. We were nearing our destination slowly but surely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After moving through another tile puzzle that involved sliding on the ice across a long bridge near the trees, we emerged on the other side to an area filled with little snow puffs. I had a feeling that something would come out of them and, sure enough, the one blocking the way to the bridge leading to Snowdin contained something within it. It was a small little doggy with white fur and a very cute look!

"Aww! You're so cute!" I smiled at the little guy as I then tried to pet him... but then he showed that he wasn't to be judged at first sight. Why? His body emerged from the snow in a gigantic set of armor! And the little dog now stood at least two and a half times my size and being quite intimidating with his large axe. "Whoa... you just got extra cool and cute!" I gawked at the now big doggy.

"Uh, come here, boy," I smiled, the dog barking and coming over to me happily. He then attacked me via having a small magic dog send harmful barks at me, which I dodged easily. While he recharged, I petted his head along with Papyrus and the dog then cooed at the petting from both of us and he panted happily before ending the battle, netting me 40 more gold coins in the process! He then hopped out of his armor onto the ground and licked my face a couple times, me giggling at that. "Good boy," I smiled at him. He then hopped into his armor so his but and tail were hanging out and the armor moved on its own back towards Snowdin... so that meant that, for some odd reason, the armor was more like a robotic type!

"Thanks for helping out, Papyrus," I smiled at him.

"Nothing to it, friend!" he smirked at me as we then moved forward across a very long rope bridge until we finally reached Snowdin town, where it looked like the residents had learned of me coming and a few of them were ready to greet me when I came to town.

"Oh! It's that human Snowy told us of!" said one of the citizens, her being a literal bunny girl with a pet mouse on a leash.

"Uh, yeah, hi there," I smiled at them awkwardly.

"Nice to meet ya, bud!" said another one, this one being a female child monster with no arms and her having a striped shirt, much like me. She was also yellow-orange in skin color with a small horn on her head and a big happy smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled at her.

"Your plan is to meet up with Asgore, right? And to use a different method to pass through the barrier? One that's much more peaceful?" asked another resident, this one being a fish monster with big lips and sweaty clothes on.

"Yep. The alternative method is this. Either a human will need to absorb just one monster soul, or a monster will do the same with a human soul. Then, the combination of the two will be able to cross over the barrier on their own. They'll then find 6 souls of deceased humans and then use the combined 7 to destroy the barrier all at once. Doing so would mean that the 7th human soul has to be someone that's already down here. And Carly, who I'm currently holding her soul with me, is the human in question," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd be willing to do it. It would help me atone for some bad things I did in the past," Chara said.

"Well, if you need someone to willingly help you, that'd be a bit hard. Most monsters don't want to die for a worthy cause, so it'd be incredibly tough to find one willing to help you out," the female bunny girl said.

"That's why I'm trying to befriend as many monsters as I can. Because, if I can get one to really like me enough and they've heard of my plan, then they may want to help out. But I'm not going to ask them to do it, since that'd just be rude and unpleasant," I said with seriousness.

"You're very kind and noble, young man. Tell me, what's your name? You mentioned the female in your pocket was Carly," the kid asked.

"Name's Crow. Crow Burr. What's your name, fellow kid?" I smiled at her.

"My name?... Hehe... it's **Norma**. It's a little pun, since switching the last three letters of my name describe me perfectly," the kid smirked, me then smiling at that.

"I see. Well, I'm sure it just makes you unique, you know?" I smiled at Norma, her giggling at that.

"Thanks, bro! Hey, I want to go spread the news to Undyne next! I'm gonna go ask my parents if I can go see her!" Norma smirked as she tried to rush off... then tripped and fell, then got up and ran without issue. Everyone then dispersed after saying goodbye and I looked at Papyrus with a smile.

"I'm going to head into this shop here, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Sure. And so you know, my house is the last one to the east of town. Very straightforward," Papyrus smirked as he ran off and I then went to the shop and smiled at how the shopkeeper was also a bunny girl and she wore a pink shirt and looked to be in her 30's.

"Well, hello there. You must be the human that Snowy told us about, huh?" the rabbit girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I smiled, a bit bashfully.

"It's nice to know that not all humans are bad... after all, they took our dear prince's life away from us at least 19 years ago," the rabbit girl said.

"Yeah, I heard that... but the humans that attacked him had their reasons... namely, Asriel was holding onto Chara's dead body and they thought he killed her. Asriel didn't fight back, so the humans were able to kill him easily... but given they thought he murdered a kid, their actions, in their eyes at least, could be a bit excused," I said with a frown.

"And how would you know about that? I didn't hear that part of the story," the bunny girl asked with a worried expression.

"We met the queen awhile ago, near the entrance to the snowy fields by the door to the Ruins. She told us that was what happened, so we believed her," Chara said from my pocket.

"T-The queen?! Toriel is still around?!" the bunny girl asked.

"Yes, but she's kind of reclusive. She only helped us out and told us of the story because we were going to be attacked by a vicious monster, one that wanted to flat out kill us," I said, half lying at that.

"How cruel... you must be very tired after that long of a walk, young ones! Would you like to buy something? We have some fine wares here today," the shopkeeper smiled as she then showed us what was behind the counter and my eyes immediately darted to three things in particular, that being the pair of gloves, the bandanna, and the pink ribbon with red hearts on it!

"Where'd you get those clothes that you're trying to sell?" I asked her.

"I received them from the capital. Apparently they belonged to some people that were wanted by the Royal Guard," the bunny girl said, me frowning at that.

"Uh huh, yeah, and those same people happened to be my siblings!" I said, her gasping at that.

"W-What?! T-That can't be... these clothes belonged to your siblings?" she asked.

"Yes! My 6 year old sister, Shiva always wore this ribbon in her hair, to the point of showering with it. And our shower back home always smelled like chlorine, so I know this is her's!" I gawked as I sniffed the ribbon and saw it smelled just like chlorine. "And I'd recognize that bandanna and those gloves anywhere. They were the choice of attire of my kung-fu-loving brother, Andy! He always wore that bandanna on his head to look cool and he had those gloves on his hand to protect them if he got in a fight. And kung-fu is all about fighting defensively, so Andy would never hurt unless attacked!" I gawked.

"If they belong to your siblings, then I'll give them to you for free, then! I recommend wearing them all on you at the same time. It'll help your defense and it'll also give your attack power a boost. And since your weapon is a trumpet, it's sure to send foes flying if they were to try and hurt you!" the rabbit girl said, me nodding and taking the three items and putting them on. I tied Shiva's ribbon to my arm, slid the gloves onto my hands, and wore Andy's manly bandanna on my head with pride.

"Anything else you got? Maybe some food?" I smiled.

"Oh, of course! We sell homemade food from my special recipe book, mainly bicicles and cinnamon bunnies," she smiled as she showed me a tray of each under the counter and I smiled at how the former was a duo of popsicles stuck together and the other was a pastry shaped like a bunny rabbit's head and full of cream and cinnamon coating it.

"I'll take two cinnamon bunnies and two bicicles," I smiled, the rabbit producing the items happily.

"That'll be 80 gold, please," she smiled, me then getting the gold and paying her, the lady smirking and me getting the food afterwards with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, miss," I smiled at her.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is **Bonnie**. Nice to meet you, and please don't smirk at what I just said, okay? Ugh..." she groaned when I smiled at her name being Bonnie when she herself was a bunny.

"Sorry, I just think that it's humorous how almost all the people I've met down here so far have names that are basically either plays on words or puns," I smirked.

"Yeah, we tend to give our children playful names so we can joke around. It helps us stay hopeful that the barrier can get destroyed one day. But with you and Carly going on this quest, I have a feeling that our hope will be brighter than ever, young Crow," Bonnie smiled at me.

"Thanks for the compliment and being positive in us! Now I say we should get over to Papyrus's. I need to have a meal and so do my passengers," I smiled as I then left before Bonnie could ask who the other passengers were. I then walked all the way to Papyrus's house, which was actually a cozy shack that had a flag on it with a skull and crossbones mark and it being made completely out of wood. I knocked on the door and Papyrus answered, him smiling widely at me.

"Ah! Crow and Carly have come by for a visit! Please come in, the spaghetti is almost finished cooking," Papyrus smirked proudly, me entering the house and feeling the warmth light up my day. It was very warm in the house, which I felt funny given that skeletons probably couldn't feel warmth or chill from the lack of skin. "Okay, time to let everyone out," I smiled, Chara reforming herself first before I took the bag and opened it up on the table, the spiders all coming out of it and them gawking at their new surroundings.

"Wow! What is this new place? It's so warm and cozy!" one of the spiders asked with glee.

"This is my house, little spiders," Papyrus smiled at them.

"So we're in a house in Snowdin, then? Cool! You really kept true to your word, Crow! We'll be in Hot Land in no time!" the spiders smirked widely.

"Agreed," I smirked as Chara, myself, and the spiders sat at the table and Papyrus then brought out plates of spaghetti, the stuff looking to be quite good with the steam rising from it and the smell being heavenly. "I made sure to make it extra special, just for you!" Papyrus smirked as I then took a bite of it and gasped... there was something funny about the texture of the noodles... it had some kind of grittiness to it.

"What was the something extra you added?" I asked him.

"Oh, I got advice from someone. And they said buttercups are a great addition to any dish!" Papyrus said, me gasping and immediately spitting it out and then noticing Cahra did the same thing, the spiders gasping at that and them not even daring to take a bite. "What? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked.

"P-Papyrus... Buttercups are poisonous! I ate some a long time ago and it ended up killing me!" Chara said with fear on her face and a shiver.

"Y-You were dead before?... But then how come you're alive today?" Papyrus asked.

"Because... oh dammit... tell me, who was the one that told you to add buttercups to the dish?" Chara asked.

"It was a tiny flower, one with a very cute voice," Papyrus said, me growling at that.

"Flowey... why that little, rotten, conniving son of a bitch!" I growled angrily.

"So... he's not nice?" Papyrus asked.

"He's the one that tried the kill me the moment I got into the Underground! And as for why Carly is scared of him? Well, look at her face. What do you see in it?" I asked him, Papyrus looking at it intently before the gears clicked in his head.

"C-Chara?... The Fallen Child?" he asked in shock.

"First guess? Impressive," she frowned. "I want my identity to remain a secret from Flowey at all possible costs, since he's capable of murder without remorse and, in the state I'm currently in, I'd be easy pickings for him to kill," Chara frowned.

"So that's why... you renamed yourself Carly so that Flowey wouldn't see you as a threat?... But why go through all that trouble just to steer clear of a flower?" Papyrus asked.

"I can sense it inside of Flowey... he has no soul, but yet has full access to a power that only humans have. Determination... the moment I was resurrected by Crow's fall into the Underground - as mine and his souls are the exact same color and strength - I was able to catch a glimpse of Flowey's strength. So long as we're still alive down here, he can't access the power of Determination and, therefore, can't operate saving and loading his soul. If he were to gain a soul, like mine, he'd be able to save and load once again, which I have no doubt in my mind would mean bad news for everyone..." Chara frowned with a shudder.

"Whoa... I've sure learned my lesson... don't talk to suspicious talking flowers anymore," Papyrus said with a worried expression, me sighing at that.

"How'd you guys like to try some regular food instead? I bought it from the shop in town," I smiled as I presented the food in the form of the bisicles and the cinnamon bunnies.

"I'll take a cinnamon bunny," Chara smiled.

"We'll share a bisicle amongst ourselves," the spiders smirked after a quick huddle.

"I'll have the bisicle as well," Papyrus smiled, me smirking at that as I was left with a cinnamon bunny.

"Hey, Carly?" I smiled, winking at her and getting her attention. "Whoever finishes their cinnamon bunny last has to sit through ten minutes of nonstop puns from Sans," I smirked at her, Chara smirking.

"Done deal!" Chara smirked as we then started to ravenously eat our little pastries, me smirking at how I had finished quickly due to me being a big eater, but only by one or two bites. Chara was also pretty good at eating fast, that much was for sure.

"Haha! You get to listen to Sans's puns for 10 minutes straight!" I smiled at her.

"Hey, to me, that's a fun time," she smirked as she then knocked on Sans's door and he smiled at her. "Hey, Sans? I lost a bet. Now I gotta listen to your jokes for 10 minutes straight," Chara smiled.

"heh, hope you'll like my jokes. they're pretty... humerus!" Sans smirked, me doing a small rim shot by tapping on the table twice and then hissing with my teeth. "see? crow likes 'em," Sans smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the ten minutes were finished and the spiders finished their meal, Chara then emerged from the room with a smile and a tired expression on her face. "So... many... puns..." she groaned as she then fell down on the ground and started to sleep, me smirking at how Sans actually tired her out from bad jokes.

"See, this is why I don't let Sans get too pun-happy," Papyrus smirked.

"Y-Yeah... hehe... I'll stay in soul form for now... just put me in the bag... and we'll be off..." Chara smirked halfheartedly as she turned into her soul form and then I picked it up and put it in the bag, the spiders then getting into the heated compartment and me smiling at Papyrus.

"Well, Papyrus, it's time that I set off again. Any advice on how to get to Asgore from here?" I asked him with a smile.

"You'll need to proceed through the marsh inside of the nearby caverns to the east of Snowdin. Once through there, you'll arrive in Waterfall. And when you get through there, you'll be in Hot Land. Then it's all a matter of going through that place until you can reach the capital! And then you'll face off with Asgore... and he's... a big fuzzy pushover!" Papyrus smirked, me being confused at that.

"That's not what I heard... I heard he's ruthless and violent... hmm..." I frowned, remembering that Toriel mentioned that to me.

"Well, only when he wants to be. But most of the time, from what I've heard, he's very kindhearted and noble," Papyrus smirked. "Here, in case you run into trouble or need some advice, we should exchange phone numbers," Papyrus smirked, me smirking and doing just that and adding his number to my call list.

"Alright then. Would you mind escorting me to the marsh, please?" I smiled at him.

"I'd be honored to!" Papyrus smirked as we went out of the house and proceeded east into what looked to be a cave within a cave, the ceiling being lit up with small glowing rocks so we could see. And then Papyrus was so happy, he started to sing.

"I can't believe it, I made some friends  
And they happen to be of the race of humans!  
I'll start a fan club for saving Crow's siblings!  
And I'll tell all of the monsters that they shan't be harmed!  
Telling Undyne may be the biggest hurdle  
But if all of us will go and tell her that you're great!..." Papyrus sung as he then had his cell phone ringing. "Huh?... That's... probably... yeah..." he frowned.  
"I apologize... I have to talk to Undyne...  
make sure her spear will not be your fate..." Papyrus frowned in song before he slunk off down the river on a floating ice cube and I sighed.

"I wonder who this Undyne could be and why just her calling Papyrus would make him worried sick... she must be pretty tough," I frowned to myself as I moved forward some more and came across Sans standing in a kiosk of sorts while Norma was standing nearby and she had a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Norma. What're you doing here?" I smiled at her.

"Oh, hey there, Crow! I came here to see Undyne! She's so cool! I want to see her beat up some bad guys!" she smiled, me smirking at her young innocence as I then moved forward and I saw that I had to move across a waterfall with falling ice cube chunks, which I did so without much issue... and then I found a patch of grass and I saw something on the other side of the bank... a large and menacing creature wearing thick armor and having red hair spouting out of the back of it... it was most likely Undyne, which was confirmed when Papyrus arrived on scene.

"Um... h-hey Undyne... I've come to give you ah... a status update... about the human?" Papyrus said in an uneasy fashion.

"Did you fight them?" Undyne asked, the voice being that of a tomboyish female with the brashness of a bully.

"Well... it's uh... kind of hard to explain..." Papyrus frowned..

"So you... didn't fight them?" Undyne asked with a growl.

"Well... I've decided... I won't fight them," Papyrus said, Undyne looking at him with a glare in her mask.

"WHAT?!" Undyne exclaimed angrily.

"I-I... Rgh! I won't do it! And I don't care if I never get into the Royal Guard! Those humans have a plan in place to save everyone down here!" Papyrus exclaimed, Undyne looking at him differently at the last part.

"Humans? As in, plural?!" she asked angrily, me slapping my face in disbelief. "How many humans did you encounter?!" Undyne exclaimed.

"Well... two. One is a boy... one a girl. And the boy of the duo... all those souls that are at the capital... are his brothers and sisters. His family," Papyrus said, Undyne frowning at that.

"So an entire family will be the ones to destroy the barrier, huh? Heh. At least they'll all be happy down here while we go to the surface world and demolish the entire race! HAHA!" Undyne exclaimed, me gasping at that. She... she wanted to kill all humanity?! A shiver ran down my spine at that.

"NO!" Papyrus exclaimed, Undyne looking at him angrily as Papyrus tried to act tough. "Not all humans are creatures of destruction, Undyne! Just because a couple humans killed the prince doesn't mean they're all full of evil intent! In fact, the duo of humans I came across never once hurt a single enemy!... Besides... even you may have trouble with the male human's abilities," Papyrus smirked.

"And how would that be the case?!" Undyne asked, me then taking my trumpet out and proving my point. I blew into it at a high pitch and Undyne shrieked in agony at the sound while Papyrus looked unfazed by it. Made sense, given he was skeletal. "AGH! What is that horrid noise?! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Undyne exclaimed, me then stopping it, but only because Norma was coming into the grass with me. "Ugh... hah... what was that terrible racket?!" Undyne growled.

"See? The human in question is a master trumpet player. He just used that trumpet to incapacitate you. But he only uses it against monsters that actively attack him," Papyrus smirked, Norma smirking at me as Undyne then looked to the reeds and I stood still, her producing a spear and looking in my direction before Norma poked her face out of the reeds and Undyne then frowned. "Hmm... He's already gone. I'll deal with them myself! You should probably head back, Papyrus," Undyne frowned before she then disappeared into the darkened parts of the cave and I then went forward and smirked at Norma's excitement.

"Oh my gosh! She just looked at me! That was so cool! I wonder who she's going to beat up today? I can't wait! I'll go on ahead, Crow!" Norma smirked widely as she then tried to rush forward, then fell on her face, got back up, and ran again, me smiling at her antics.

"He forgot to mention the spider passengers... hmm..." I frowned as I moved forward once again and I came across the start of a marsh with some water in front of me. I smirked and decided to swim through it, as my bag was protected in the compartments... and I soon saw that I was wrong in my decision as it was only a foot deep, but the bottom was super slimy and sticky. "Dammit... gross..." I groaned as I then pulled myself up on the bank and saw that my legs and feet were coated in muck and mud. "Eh..." I groaned as I then saw a sign nearby in the next room next to some seeds. "Place four bridge seeds together in a line to form a bridge... well where was that information in the last room?!" I groaned angrily as I then simply got the seeds from nearby and placed them decisively in a row of four, the bridge then being created in the form of flowers. I tested them and saw they had rooted themselves in the muck, allowing me to step on them without issue... but when I moved across the water this time, I got jumped by a monster that looked... well, very buff!

"Heya. I'm Aaron," he smirked at me as he flexed his muscles.

"Heh, you look buff," I smiled at Aaron, him being a very fit and muscly horse creature, but his lower half was a fish tail instead of legs. "You're a human, aren't you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not hoping for a fight today. I just want to get to Asgore and tell him I have a special way to save the Underground without using the 6 souls he's already acquired from my brothers and sisters," I smiled.

"Bros and sissies?... That reminds me of my bro... he was sent to Doctor Alphys awhile ago, but I haven't seen him since. And Alphys said that he could come home, but no luck," Aaron frowned.

"Hmm... Doctor Alphys, huh? Well, where would she be at?" I asked.

"In her lab in Hot Land, why?" Aaron asked.

"Well, maybe I could ask her myself. I need to go through Hot Land to get to Asgore, after all," I smiled.

"Okay! But first, I'll test your strength! Flexing contest!" Aaron smirked, me smiling at that and doing so as a soul battle started, him sending attacks from his muscles that were basically flexing arms. I then flexed again, only harder and Aaron flexed super hard... but that ended up making him fly out of the room just from the sheer force of the flex, him dropping 30 gold pieces in the process.

"Huh... guess I won," I smiled as I then moved forward and into a more marshy area, just as I got a call from Papyrus.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, Crow! I uh... wanted to know. A friend of mine asked me what you're wearing... did you change your wardrobe since we last met?" Papyrus asked, me wondering what he meant.

"Um... no, I didn't. I'm still wearing my regular outfit, the bandanna, ribbon, and gloves," I smiled.

"Ah! Very well then... thanks for the information," Papyrus said, me wondering what exactly he had planned. I then found that I had entered an area that had strange blue flowers and that they spoke!

"Come on, what's your wish?" the flower asked... and then it asked it again. And again... and again...

"Huh... so it's like a recording, huh?" I asked, the flower then repeating the exact same thing that I said. I then left it off at that and saw there was no way forward, but there was a telescope. I looked through it and saw the ceiling full of what looked like stars, but they were clearly glowing rocks. And when I looked in the bottom right corner, I saw that there was a hidden message saying 'check the walls'.

I then checked the wall at the end of the northern corridor and smirked at how I managed to get through it, as, upon pushing on it, the wall opened up. I then went through and saw it was more marsh, but this time there were some reeds in the water as well as some special reeds where the flower in them was... shaped like a sausage. And when I rode on a small raft to the other side of a long stretch of marsh, I moved across a bridge thinking I was safe... but then I gasped as, out of nowhere, a spear slammed directly into the wooden planks, mere inches away from my feet! And it managed to spook Chara awake in the process!

"WHOA! W-What's going on?!" Chara asked in shock. I then looked to where the spear was thrown from and saw that it was Undyne. And she looked mad.

"You! You're wearing the clothes of your siblings, I see! You better not do anything you might regret! JUST LET ME GET YOUR SOULS!" Undyne exclaimed at me as she then tried to send more spears at me, which I had to start running as I fumbled around for the trumpet and then I blasted the highest note I'd ever blasted before. High F above high C! And Undyne shrieked in pain again when I blew into the trumpet, her stopping in place to sit down and cover her ears.

"Try and attack me with spears again when I have passengers with me and I'll blast it again!" I exclaimed at her, Undyne growling at me.

"WHAT PASSENGERS?! You mean more than two humans?!" Undyne asked angrily.

"NO! I have one human soul in my bag and a whole mess of spiders in the heated compartment of may bag! I'm escorting them to Hot Land to meet up with their mother! And I don't need them to be squished because you tried to attack me!" I exclaimed at her, Undyne growling at me as I then ran off into the distance, her not listening to a word I said and trying to send even more spears at me until I got to another thick patch of grass, me seeing that Norma was in the grass as well. I hid behind her and she looked confused as I heard Undyne's armor clanking closer and closer. She then reached down and grabbed Norma by the horn on her head, lifting her up and then frowning, placing her down, and leaving. Once out of earshot, I then went out of the grass with my heart pumping and Norma was super excited.

"D-Did you see that?! Undyne touched me! Oh yes! I'm never washing my face again!" Norma smirked wildly.

"Hehe... not like you could anyway..." Chara said, Norma smirking at that.

"Oh, haha, very funny," she smirked back in a sassy manner. "I'm gonna go see if I can get to her again. Want to come with?" Norma smirked.

"Sure, may as well," I smirked as we then moved forward again and I saw that Sans was there and that he had a telescope next to him. "Question... how do you keep getting to these areas before we do? Are you some kind of super skeleton or something, Sans?" I asked him.

"heh, not really. i'm just really good at shortcuts. just wanted to let you know, the water nearby is light blue and luminous for a reason. touching it will send poison into your skin. you'll need to take a southern path from here if you want to get to hot land," Sans said.

"Okay... thanks," I smiled, seeing that Norma had already gone forward. I just had to be very careful not to run into Undyne again, especially if she tried to hurt me or send me falling... the spiders were my main concern as of right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While going to the next part of the area we were currently in, I came across a couple other monsters in the form of a washing machine-looking monster and a singing mermaid named Shyren... and from what she said, she also had a family member that was with Alphys before going missing, only this time she added one crucial detail. "Well, she was... almost ready to die... when Alphys took her in... through a miracle... she survived... she was going to come home... but... **Shyla**... Alphys said she couldn't come home... I kept calling... even singing sometimes... but she never responded... neither can my sister... our species, the shymaids, can hear when another of our kin sings... but Shyla never sings back... where could she be?..." Shyren asked me with tears in her eyes, me frowning and thinking about that.

"Yeah... this sounds a bit convoluted... another monster, a merhorse named Aaron, said that his brother had a similar treatment. But given that Alphys isn't giving you or Aaron any answers, I doubt she'll give us any, since we're strangers in this place," Chara frowned, lying about the last detail intentionally.

"Don't worry, Shyren. We'll try to find out what happened to Shyla and find out why she isn't singing back," I smiled at her.

"O-Okay..." she said before dipping back into the waters around the place, which she was able to do, but I wasn't. Apparently the monsters that made these caves their home were able to adapt to the poisonous waters. I didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, as I met up with Norma near a box of umbrellas and I saw there was some kind of watery rain dripping from the cave roof through some cracks. There was most likely a river of water above us from Mount Ebott. I got an umbrella and saw that Norma was pretty wet, so she smiled when I held it above both of us.

"Thanks, Crow," she smirked at me.

"You're welcome. Now let's go forward some more. Why not tell me more about yourself on the way?" I smiled at her as we started to walk through the pseudo rain.

"Well, my parents are residents of Snowdin and they usually don't answer the door for anyone but me, Undyne, and the skeletons... anyone else, they just ignore it and listen to the knocking for fun," Norma smiled. "One time, King Asgore came to our school. We were told we had to call him Mister Dreamurr. He talked about responsibility and stuff, which was cool and all, but imagine if UNDYNE came to school! She could beat up all the other teachers!" she smirked happily as we came to what looked like a small exit in the cave. "Well, maybe she wouldn't beat up the other teachers. She's way too cool to beat up an innocent person!... hehe... right?" she asked, me sighing at that and shaking my head. "Well... I'm not going to lie or anything, but I know what's going on... she's trying to hunt you down to take your soul, right?" Norma asked with a sigh.

"She is... but I told her of my other passengers, those being a bunch of spiders that want to go to Hot Land from the Ruins, but she didn't listen to me or believe me. If I came across her again, she'd probably try to attack me again," I frowned.

"Well then, I'll go with you," Norma said, me smiling at her.

"Maybe that might work... but are you sure that you'll be okay?" I asked her.

"Of course! Undyne never hurts any children if they're monsters," Norma smirked as we then exited the cave and we saw something in the distance. A giant castle, suspended in the air, hovering over a red patch of land in the distance. "Whoa... so that's what Asgore's castle looks like... it's suspended right above the capital of Hot Land, right above the CORE. Our science teacher at school said that the CORE is what powers all of our electronics in the Underground, serves as a radio tower for television and the Undernet, and even houses the largest city in the Underground, Capital... don't know why Asgore is so bad at naming things..." Norma said, me smiling and petting her head a bit and her giggling as we then went forward some more and we came across something troubling. The only way forward in the next cave was on top of a cliff that was too big for me to climb up normally.

"Hmm... oh! Idea! Maybe you could stand on my head and then you can climb up the cliff!" Norma said, but I saw something nearby. It was a whole box of umbrellas!

"I have a smarter idea. I'll make a pile of umbrellas, then we'll use them as a staircase to get to the top of the cliff!" I smirked, going to the box of umbrellas and carrying them over to the cliff's base and starting to pile them up, managing to get them high enough to reach the top in only 5 minutes!

"Gotta admit, you're pretty smart, Crow!" Norma smiled as we then climbed up the ladder of umbrellas and we reached the top of the cliff, which then led to a large plank bridge with multiple different paths. But when I moved across it, I saw a blue light appear in front of me and I stopped in place. Norma gasped and stood behind as a flurry of blue lights surrounded me... and then, from the lights, a giant spear shot out from each one! If I were standing a few inches closer in any direction, I'd have a skewered foot!

"Undyne! Stop it!" Norma exclaimed when Undyne showed herself underneath us. "If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me first!" she exclaimed, Undyne hesitating at that before then slinking into the darkness again.

"Thanks," me and Chara both said.

"Yeah... I... I was honestly a bit scared there..." Norma said honestly.

"You were very brave to do that, Norma," I smiled at her as I led us through the maze of lank bridges until I saw something underneath us, as it looked like our road had hit a dead-end. The only way down now was to do a jump from the bridge into a waterfall below us that had trash floating in it and led to what looked to be a large dump of garbage. "Hey, Norma, I'm going to do something now," I smiled as I held onto her waist with both arms and she looked worried.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just promise you won't scream. We're going to go parachuting," I smiled as I then jumped both of us off the bridge and Norma gasped as she braced for impact, but I pulled the ripcord on the parachute and it Norma only then looked down to see we were descending at a much slower rate and much safer. She then looked up behind us and smiled widely.

"What is that thing? Are you part bird?" she asked.

"Nope, that's one of the many inventions that humans make called a parachute. Using it at higher altitudes will help to slow your fall. People often use them for skydiving and base jumping, sports that are very fun, yet dangerous as well," I smiled as we then landed in a large pile of yucky water, but we were all unharmed and the water only going up to our ankles.

"Skydiving is SO COOL! Now I really want to see what the human world looks like! I wish I could see the sky and all the stuff up there!" Norma smiled widely.

"And you very well might be able to," I smiled at her, Norma smirking and blushing a bit at that before looking at me with a smile. "Hey... I know I probably shouldn't ask... but do you think that... well, if you can't find any souls to absorb by the time you make a clear path to Asgore... do you think that... well..." Norma said, me immediately shaking my head at that.

"Sorry, Norma... I don't want it to be a little kid like you," I said, her sighing and nodding at that.

"I understand..." she said with a sigh.

"Hey, cheer up. I wouldn't deny it was a brave offer, but you have your whole life ahead of you, Norma. I wouldn't want you to give it up all for nothing," I smiled at her. "But, if Carly would like, she could have it so that, instead, she could have you take her soul instead," I said, Carly smiling at that.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea! That way, you'd still be in control of your body and you'd be able to go outside of the barrier and get the remaining souls," Chara smirked.

"M-Me? Are you sure I can do that?" Norma asked in a surprised manner.

"Of course you can. It's extremely simple. All you need is 6 souls, all of them being from deceased humans. You could find them in cemeteries," Chara explained.

"Great idea! O-Okay! If you think that'd be the safest option, then I'll do that!" Norma smiled widely, Chara then making her soul leave my pocket and her then making it enter Norma's body, her gasping a bit at the feeling and then her looking around a bit. "O... Oh my god... I can feel Carly's soul inside of me... it's... it's so warm... it's connected to my own soul right now... I feel... empowered... and..." Norma said before she gasped. "You're... you're her..." Norma gawked.

"Yes, I'm you-know-who, but just call me Carly, okay?" Chara said, her voice being heard by both me and Norma. "If you want to know why, it's because of a mean monster that's wanting to kill me and Crow. Do you promise to call me Carly from now on?" Chara asked.

"Okay... Yeah, okay, I'll do that," Norma said with a smile as I could feel it. She was now oozing with the same kind of determination that me and Chara had.

"Let's go," I smiled, leading us to what looked like the end of the dump and we were about to be home free... but then, out of nowhere, something happened. From behind us, we heard a very mean shout and then a splash of water. We looked behind us, only to be suddenly jumped by a very angry looking doll of sorts that was pure yellow in color with very angry red eyes.

"Don't wanna fight me?! Hah! I don't blame ya!" the doll creature exclaimed angrily, him looking at me in particular.

"Are you... what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"Oho, MORE than wrong! I'm a ghost that lives inside a Dummy! And my cousin was too... until YOU came along!" the dummy growled, me being utterly confused at that. "You approached him, and he thought he was in for a nice chat. But the things you said. Awful. Disgusting! HORRIBLE! Spooked him right out of his dummy and onto the afterlife!" the dummy exclaimed, me immediately holding my hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, time-out, bud! I never said any bad things to your cousin! Even then, I don't even think I came across any ghosts inside of dummies before! The only one I've met was in the ruins and all I did was say hello to him!" I said.

"Peh! Is that so? Then how come he sent me this letter saying the horrible things you said?!" the dummy asked angrily, me face palming at that.

"You just friggin' said that he was in the afterlife after he heard those bad words. So how could he have given you a letter if he was dead? I, for one, think that someone set me up," I frowned.

"Who would set you up, huh?!" the angry dummy asked.

"Tell me, how did you get that letter in the first place?" Chara asked.

"I got it from a small plant creature. He talked real emotional, like. Seemed very sad about... wait... was he sad?" the mad dummy asked.

"No, he wasn't sad. He was faking it because that same exact plant creature is probably the same one that tried to kill me and Carly numerous times, including when I first arrived in the Underground and trying to trick one of our friends into feeding us poisoned spaghetti! Was he a yellow flower with a face?" I asked, the mad dummy gawking at that.

"H-How'd you know?!... Oh dear... it appears I've been duped... but wait, if it wasn't you who said those terrible things to my cousin, then who..." the dummy asked before his face turned to pure shock and bafflement. "Why... Why the nerve! THE NERVE! That horrible flower is the one that did all this! He's the one who said those words to my cousin! HE'S THE ONE!" the dummy exclaimed angrily as he then flew out of our way and to the top of the bridge and proceeding to yell tons of obscenities into the caves, me having to hold Norma's ears shut so she wouldn't hear the awful words.

"Huh?... What's all that noise?" asked a voice from nearby before it appeared from the staircase leading out of the muck.

"Hey, it's Napstablook!" I smirked, Norma smiling as we approached him and Napstablook smiled kindly.

"Hey there... nice to see you... again..." he smiled at me. "My house is up ahead... you can come over... if you want... or not... really, doesn't bother me..." Napstablook smiled as he floated away to the north and I saw a save point... and when Norma saw it as well, she was confused.

"This, Norma, is a save spot. If you simply touch it, you'll have a save point. That way, if you get into trouble, you can use your new determination to respawn back here at the same point in time you saved at," Carly explained.

"Really? So I just touch it?" Norma asked as she then kicked it with her foot and she smiled at how it turned pink. "Hey! It worked!" Norma smiled. I then left my save in the exact spot and we then looked ahead and saw that there was a sign.

"North, Blook Acres. East, Hot Land... Question mark... Temmie Village?" I asked in confusion, remembering that Snowy the Snowdrake mentioned Temmies before.

"Temmie Village? You mean the place where it's filled with adorable little kitty monsters? I've heard of it, but I don't think I've ever seen it before!" Norma gawked.

"Well, maybe we should visit after we take a trip to Napstablook's? He looked like he could use the company," I smiled.

"Ah, good thinking!" Norma smirked as we then went to the north and came across Blook Acres. Now we could finally have some downtime and a place to rest after the chaos we'd just endured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When we arrived at Napstablook's, we saw that he actually had two different houses. His was orange while the other was pinkish purple. The only differences between them other than that were their colors and the way they tilted. Other than that, they were completely identical!

"I wonder if Napstablook has any relatives... because this house here is vacant," I frowned.

"Maybe. Let's go say hi to him," Norma smiled, me agreeing and both of us going inside of the house to see Napstablook was at a computer and that he was doing something pretty sweet. Mixing music like he were a DJ.

"Oh... you came by..." Napstablook smiled. "Sorry... I never got your names..."

"I'm Crow," I smiled.

"And I'm Norma," my new double friend smiled.

"Nice... to meet you... and the third friend?" he asked, Norma sighing at that.

"Name's Carly," Chara smiled.

"Oh... you joined souls... cool... I think..." Napstablook said, him being somehow more soft speaking than Sans. "Are you hungry?" he asked, me nodding at that and letting my spider friends out of the bag and Norma gawking at that.

"Wow... you have at least 40 different spiders in there!" she gawked, me being confused as I then counted them all and saw that there were more than before. There were actually 50 spiders now and I noticed a few egg sacks were hatched.

"Some of our babies were born during your walk through the marsh," one of the spiders explained.

"When we make our pastries, we use some of our newly hatched spiders as ingredients. Not all of them, mind, just a few, so we were making a few goodies on the fly in case you wanted some food," another spider said, me being confused at how they spoke about that so nonchalantly... but the goodies did taste good.

"Oooookay... um... if you're offering, I guess I could have a donut," I said awkwardly.

"It's fine, you don't have to fake it. Not everyone is accustomed to handling how we spiders live our lives," another spider said.

"Oh no, I totally get it, it's just the way you described turning your babies into cookies and donuts like it were everyday conversation... that's the part I was weirded out by," I frowned.

"Oh, sorry for creeping you out, Mister Crow..." they apologized.

"It's fine," I smiled at them as Napstablook brought out a tray of food, it being a couple sandwiches, but they were literally see-through.

"Here's some ghost sandwiches... would you like one?" Napstablook asked, the spiders immediately nodding and actually managing to eat their sandwich without trouble. But whenever I tried to take a ghost sandwich? My hand just fazed right through it, as I expected.

"Huh... I guess that ghosts are completely unable to be touched by humans... but monsters can touch them perfectly fine," I frowned at that.

"That doesn't really make sense to me. Aren't human souls, like, super powerful or something?" Norma asked.

"Yeah, they are, but most stories about ghosts and ghouls with humans are mostly fairy tales and how ghosts tend to be beings that are basically dead humans, but risen from the dead as spirits to take care of any unfinished business. Sometimes good things happen with ghosts, sometimes they can be used for the sheer essence of horror itself," I explained.

"You haven't seen true horror unless you've had your parents beat you with a rake, chain you to a bed, and force pee down your throat all in one night..." Chara said, me gasping at that... and she sighed a bit. "N-Not that... I'd uh... know anything about that..." she sighed, but I saw her thoughts clearly. That actually happened to her.

"Carly... I mean... I..." I stuttered before she sighed at me.

"Sorry... I should've just stayed quiet..." Carly sighed.

"That does sound horrible, though... I know I'd never forgive my parents if they did that to me," Norma sighed.

"Yeah... by the way, where is 'Carly' at?" the spiders asked.

"She fused herself with my soul... we're going to make our trip to Asgore and I'm going to be the one to get the 6 souls from the surface world," Norma said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true, though we should probably have a monster merge with my soul just to be safe. I mean, you may be a child, Norma, but you are still a monster. Humans aren't too keen on being friendly to something they'd never seen before, no matter what they look like. I mean, most humans back home don't even remember monster history other than the fact that they were sealed away. Someone needs to go with you just to keep you safe from harm," I said, Norma nodding at that. "The only question remains... who would be the one that would willingly merge their soul with mine?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, if we can get to Hot Land, maybe we could ask Miss Muffet for you," the spiders said, me smirking at that.

"Maybe... that may just work!" I smirked widely as I then finished up the spider donut and Norma took a bite of the ghost sandwich after Napstablook fed it to her, which I smirked at. "Now time to go off to Hot Land. Time to gear up, spiders, because we're going to Hot Land," I smirked, them all cheering and going back in the bag happily. I then moved out of the house with Norma and looked to the right, me gasping as I saw something. It was a house that was shaped like a fish head with a training dummy sitting outside of it!

"T-That's Undyne's house! Oh my gosh! That means she's close!" Norma smirked widely.

"Yeah, but since you have Carly's soul in you now, she may just decide to target you as well, so keep in mind that we should still try to avoid her at all costs," I said, Norma nodding at that as we went west and we happened to see a sign near a cave. "Hmm... Gerson's Junk Shack. Come on in and buy my junk!" I read the sign out loud. "That may be a good idea, in case we come across any fights," I smirked, me and Norma heading into the shop and seeing that Gerson was actually a very old turtle, looking much older than any monster we'd seen yet.

"Eeheehee! Looks like we got some newbies comin' to look at mah junk, eh? What's shakin'?" the old turtle asked in an old coot voice, me smirking at him.

"We'd like to know what kind of wares you have available," I smiled.

"Well, Ah happen to have some new stuff Ah found in the dump the other day," Gerson said as he then produced two different food items (one being a juice and the other being a crap cake) and then the other items? I recognized them immediately.

"T-Tootie's ballet tutu, shoes, and Tex's glasses!" I gawked at them, seeing that Tex's glasses were a bit cloudy from their time in the water and that the tutu and shoes were unharmed, but dusty.

"Who's stuff again?" Gerson asked in confusion.

"My sister and brother. Listen, don't get angry, but I'm a human and these items belonged to my oldest brother and sister in my family," I said, Gerson smirking at that.

"Hehee! So this junk's worth more than Ah thought, eh?" he asked, me frowning and growling angrily.

"That 'junk' doesn't belong to you. It belongs to my siblings," I growled, Gerson smirking at me with a glare in one eye.

"Peh, you're not much of a haggler, are ya, whippersnapper? All ya gotta do is buy 'em off me an' their yers," Gerson said, me frowning and smacking my face in frustration, seeing that, altogether, it'd cost 190 gold to get all of the items minus the food. I simply forked over the money I'd been getting from winning in monster fights and he smirked as he then gave me the items and I sighed afterwards.

"I've missed these guys for so long. I will stop at nothing to make them freed once again," I said with seriousness.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Ah guess. Anythin' else ya want?" he asked with a frown as I noticed something behind him... a weird picture on the wall that I remembered was actually on Toriel's dress when I met her.

"Um, yeah, could you tell me what that symbol back there is? I know I've seen it before, but I have no clue if it's anything important," I frowned, Gerson looking behind him and smirking.

"Eheehee! That there's the Deltarune, lil' tykes! It's a symbol of a foretold prophecy back when the barrier was first made. The prophecy goes that an angel from the surface world'll come down to the Underground an' set all us monsters free. But most people have taken a grimmer look on it an' say that it's not a good angel, but an angel o' death. Personally, all Ah care about is that it looks neat!" Gerson smirked, me smiling at that.

"I heard about that in school one day. It's said that the angel is supposed to have seen the surface world and have untold power... does that mean that Crow may be the angel?" Norma smiled at me, which I smirked at.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not an angel, just someone trying to save his family... bye, Gerson," I smiled as both me and Norma left and I then put on the clothes I'd just received from Gerson, me putting the glasses on my head and the rungs behind my ears while I put the tutu on someone different, same with the shoes. I gave them to Norma for her to put on. "Here, you could use some kind of protection in case something wants to attack you," I said, Norma smiling at me.

"Thanks, I'm flattered," Norma smiled with a blush as I helped put the tutu on her waist and then slipped the ballet slippers on her feet, which I saw had been sharped up in the toes and sleekness of them from when I last saw them. I didn't really expect that, but since the slippers were made of Plexiglas with a special insert in them to make them more comfortable, that meant that they could be used to hurt badly if used to attack, which I felt we'd only do as a last resort.

"You look like royalty now," I smiled, Norma giggling and blushing at that, which she then looked at me with flirtatious eyes, which I smirked at.

"For some reason... it seems Chara's telling me that we'd be the perfect combined girlfriend for you," Norma smiled, me returning the favor with a smile and a peck on Norma's cheek, her smirking and doing the same with my cheek afterwards. "So we're a couple now?" she smiled.

"Yes, we are. And now that we are a couple, we stick together and we protect each other from harm of any kind," I smiled as we then moved further down the path and we saw that we were entering some rooms that were pretty dark with small patches of light created by glowing mushrooms that lit up a path. I proceeded to light the path in my way until I got to the final mushroom at the bottom and we came across... well, judging from the fact that it shook constantly and looked like a little kitty with a blue shirt and black, girly hair, I'd say that it was a Temmie.

"Hi there, little Temmie," I smiled at her.

"Hoi! I'm Tem!" she smirked widely as she started a soul game and the most bizarre attack thus far happened. The Temmie extended her legs to giraffe proportions and I had to move my soul in between them as she moved erratically, me barely escaping it without a scratch before she giggled and I then spared her, the Temmie then giving me 30 gold coins afterwards. "You coot hooman! Com visit Tem Shop! Get best deal!" the Temmie smirked widely as it then ran off to a hidden path that went south... but its face remained in place before rushing after a few seconds after she left, which made all three of our group surprised and bewildered.

"So... that happened. Should we go to Tem Village after... that?" I asked in utter dismay.

"I think we should, just to see what kind of antics the other residents are up to," Norma smirked as we then went into the secret path and we came across a small village with a strange song playing in the background, which sounded oddly catchy and adorable at the same time. And there were a group of Temmies by a large painting that depicted a Temmie fighting off a giant dragon... by simply shaking and doing absolutely nothing.

"Hoi! I'm Tem! And dis my friend, Tem!" the first one smiled.

"Hoi! Don forget my friend!" the second Temmie smiled as I then talked to the third one and HE spoke.

"Hi, I'm Bob," he smiled, me and Norma bursting into laughter at that and Bob smiling back. "Hehe, yeah, I'm pretty much one of the few Temmies here that talk normally. Everyone else just talks super strange in their own random way. That one over there is watching over a hard boiled egg and another one has to stay away from the others because it's allergic to its own kind," Bob explained, me smiling at him.

"So they talk strange because of choice?" Chara asked.

"Yep. But they're very nice when you get to know them. We even have a shop here. And, to my knowledge, the checkout Tem there, called **Temma**, is the only vendor in the entire Underground that will buy your items from you. Every other vendor just refuses to give people money for their items," Bob explained.

"Why?" I asked. "Why is Temma the only one that accepts any kind of items for funds?"

"Well, every item we Temmies receive is given to a resident of Temmie Village. We actually have a system of buying items at a small price and then auctioning them off to the other Temmies for higher prices. Just the other day, that Temmie bought her hard boiled egg for 100 gold, even though Temma bought it for 10 gold," Bob smiled, me smirking at that.

"Pretty smart. Maybe we should go see if Temma has anything for us to buy," I smiled as we then went inside of it and we saw the inside looked adorable and that the bar was literally an upside-down cardboard box with the words 'Tem Shop' written on it in crayon.

"Hoi! Welcome to Temma Tem Shop!" the Temmie at the counter smiled... but her voice was a bit off, like with Bob's. She sounded much more... well, seductive.

"Hi, we wanted to know what you have available," I smiled.

"Well, Temma have lots'a stuff for sale," Temma smiled as she showed us the different items she had on hand for regular buyers... three of them were pieces of cardboard that were called "Temmie Flakes" while there were two other items that caught my eye. One was a toy knife and the other was a book I recognized as being one of Tex's favorites. A book of magic spells that he got mainly to try and give his brainy mind an edge in the Underground.

"How much for the book and toy knife?" I asked Temma.

"Book an knife together coss... 40 g!" Temma smiled, me then buying and getting the items with a smile happily. I placed the knife inside of my pant pocket and I put the book in my bag, where Chara's soul was previously kept. Now I had at least 40 g left and nothing else interested me. "Com back anytime! Bye coot hooman and coot monster girl!" Temma smiled at me, which begged the question. How did the Temmies know I was a human?

"Hey, Bob? How come these Temmies know I'm a human?" I asked him.

"Why? It's quite simple. Before the war broke out between humans and monsters, long before we were born, our forefathers and mothers were constant companions to the humans. We were kept as family members, pets, even love interests for some. But when the war broke out, we Temmies were abducted by the human warmongers and taken to the barrier after it was made. We know of humans and how they loved us from our ancient history books that we had with us when our forefathers were thrown down here. Many of them were letters and photos of Temmies living with humans, which are very adorable," Bob smiled.

"Aww... the fact that you guys got thrown in here with the others when you're all obviously extremely peaceful is extremely unfair," I frowned at that.

"Agreed, but that don't bother me none. Just let me know when that barrier does get destroyed, okay, human? The Temmies would be extremely happy to live up top again if given the chance," Bob smiled, me smirking at him.

"Don't worry, we'll do that for ya," I smiled at him as we then left Temmie village and set off again, this time to the northern area and through some darkened paths along a small trail of glowing crystals until we reached a completely pitch-black area where we could barley see a thing. And then, when I got to the end and I saw a glowing echo flower, is spoke... in a voice I gulped at.

"Behind you," the flower spoke in Undyne's voice, me gasping as the lights suddenly came on and Undyne was behind me and Norma, her looking quite menacing in the process.

"Seven. Seven human souls are what we need," Undyne said with a growl. "Kid, get out of the way. That human is dangerous," Undyne said.

"Dangerous? Crow isn't dangerous! He's my boyfriend!" Norma exclaimed, Undyne stepping backwards at that and being confused.

"Boyfriend?... But he's a human! Humans aren't worth your time!" Undyne frowned.

"So what if I'm a human? Need I remind you of a certain instrument I have and certain passengers I'm taking to Hot Land? Or do you still choose not to believe me and get your ears blasted again?" I frowned as I held my trumpet in hand just in case.

"Peh! You say you have passengers with you? Prove it!" Undyne growled, me opening my bag and letting the spiders out, them being confused before they saw Undyne and they immediately ran back into the bag in fear, Undyne frowning at me. "So you weren't lying. Fine. I'll let you off this time, human. But next we meet, we will do battle. And I will not hold back," Undyne frowned as she then went off again, me looking at Norma and her smiling at me.

"I can't believe it... I felt... awesome! I stood up to Undyne and she backed off! That was so cool! I intimidated Undyne!" Norma smirked widely.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," I smiled at her as we then saw there was a path near the watery area we'd traveled through, so we proceeded north. And I had a feeling in my gut that we'd be facing an angry Undyne pretty soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After we proceeded to the north and then to the east, we came across a long bridge that we eventually crossed carefully before we then came to a large tunnel with a large crag above it. And guess who stood at the very top of the crag? "Seven. Seven human souls. We currently have six," Undyne frowned from the ledge at us, me frowning at her. "Don't you see, human? You are the final ingredient! And when we have all seven human souls, King Asgore will become a god, demolish the barrier, and we'll wipe out all humanity for hurting us monsters," Undyne said, me growling at her as I clenched my fist.

"If you think you're going to get away with making my siblings suffer a fate like that, you're dead wrong! No, not just my siblings! You'd rather kill all humanity when there are numerous monsters down here that like humans like me?!" I frowned at her.

"Peh, is that what you think? It doesn't matter," Undyne frowned as she then turned to the right and frowned. "But first, as is custom for those that have made it this far, allow me to tell you the tragic tale of our people," Undyne frowned. "It all started long ago..." but then she turned at us and growled angrily. "No! You know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!" she exclaimed loudly before growling at a deep volume and then taking off her helmet to reveal that... she was a fish person! Not only that, but a fish person with yellow eyes, fins on her cheeks, and having a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth!

"Don't even think about hurting our boy-" Norma exclaimed before she then gasped and shut up, Undyne looking at Norma immediately at her saying that.

"What was that? OUR boyfriend? Who's the second person?!" Undyne asked angrily.

"That'd be ME! Carly!" Chara exclaimed angrily as she then forced her and Norma's combined soul out of her body and Norma gawked at it, as did Undyne.

"So, THAT's why you care so much about this human! Because you merged your soul with the female human! You've been tainted, Norma! And the only way to save you... is to destroy you!" Undyne exclaimed as she then came down from the top of the crag with a giant spear in hand, me getting in front of Norma and blocking the attack with Tex's magic book... and when it connected to Undyne's spear... something incredible happened. The book ABSORBED THE SPEAR! And when it did, not only was Undyne in shock, but the book immediately shined with a brilliant radiance and it hung in the air next to me, Undyne gawking at it.

"H-How'd you get that magic book?!" Undyne exclaimed.

"We bought it from the Temmies, who, I might add, really love humans!" I frowned at her. "And if you even think about laying a hand on Norma, I'm going to use my trumpet again," I growled at Undyne, her growling at me as she then did something shocking. She sent my soul out of my body and slashed it with a different conjured spear. And what was the result? My soul turned green and I gasped as I couldn't move anything! I couldn't move my body at all, but I felt some kind of shield appear in front of me.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, human! I'll defeat you first!" Undyne exclaimed as she sent a flurry of arrows at me from the front via a soul game and I focused my shield in front, my soul being completely protected from the blasts! "So long as your soul is green, there is no escaping! FUAHAHAHA!" Undyne bursted in laughter, me looking at the spell book with my eye and seeing it was currently on a reverse spell for soul transformations. I had to simply imagine my soul being red again and then say the word and it'd be red again!

"RED!" I exclaimed, the soul immediately changing color and me sending it back inside of me in an instant, Undyne being shocked at this, as she was currently recharging, me then looking at Norma as we ran behind her. "Keep running, Norma! If I know history about fish, they don't like heat!" I exclaimed, Norma being confused at that as we ran with all our might, Norma being much more balanced when she wore the ballet shoes as I heard Undyne's suit of armor clanking behind us as she ran at us without haste!

"What does that mean?!" Norma asked in shock as we saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Hot Land' on it.

"Trust him, Norma, this has gotta work!" Chara exclaimed as we then arrived in an area filled with lava and I felt the change in temperature drastically. It now felt like it was 99 degrees F and I saw that Undyne was getting tired as we got to an area by a water dispensing machine and Undyne started to peter out.

"Armor... so... hot... but... can't... give up..." Undyne groaned before she fell to the ground and Norma gasped. I looked at Undyne and sighed, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to hurt me if I got close to her now. I got a couple cups of water from the dispensing machine and I then poured them on Undyne's face, her gills flapping from the water as she gasped awake and she then looked around, her looking at me and me smiling at her. Undyne simply scoffed and turned around at that, me wondering what she'd do now, but then Papyrus called.

"Hey there, guys! How's it going lately?" he asked, me smiling at him.

"Well, we just ran into Undyne for the fourth time and I helped her recover from overheating... what's up with you?" I asked him.

"Well, I was on my way to Undyne's house. I have an idea. Maybe you could try to befriend her? If we all meet up at her house, after you just saved her life, I'm sure she'd be your friend!" Papyrus smirked, me smiling at that and at Norma.

"Well, Norma? You think we can try to befriend Undyne? I might be able to get you an autograph," I smiled at her.

"Um... Oh, what the heck! Can't hurt to try! Besides, an autograph from Undyne would make all my classmates jealous! I accept!" Norma smiled widely. We then moved forward a bit with Norma leading the way and us then using a save spot before Norma then led me down and we came across a river with a person that looked like the grim reaper sitting in a boat. "Hello there, River Person," Norma smiled at the hooded figure.

"Tra-la-la, nice to see you again Norma. Oh, and I see you brought a friend! Are you both boating today?" the River Person asked.

"Yep! Please take us to the port at Waterfall?" Norma smiled.

"Hop aboard." We then did so and smiled at the calmness of the boat ride, the scenery changing a bit from time to time before we arrived at the dock, which I saw led right to Gerson's shop to the north. "Come back anytime," the River Person smiled, me nodding and both me and Norma thanking them before we then headed for Undyne's house, us seeing that Papyrus was waiting in front of it and that he looked at us with a smile.

"Oh! You actually came! Okay, you ready for this?" Papyrus asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Carly smiled.

"Okay, give her this when you get in there," Papyrus smiled as he got me a bone with a ribbon wrapped around it, me smiling and taking it and putting it in my left pocket as he then rung the doorbell and he motioned us to stay behind him.

"Hey, Undyne," Papyrus smiled.

"Hi, Papyrus. You ready for our super-secret one-on-one training?" Undyne smirked.

"You bet I am! And I brought friends!" Papyrus smirked as he moved aside and Undyne closed her eyes with a smile, her opening them as she spoke.

"Hey, I don't think that... weee..." Undyne said, her being dumbfounded at me and Norma being there. "Why don't. You three. Come in?" she asked with a small growl to her voice, us all following her inside and Papyrus smiling widely.

"Here, Undyne, we brought you a gift," I said as I gave her the bone from Papyrus, but I added my own gifts in the form of a Nice Cream and a spider donut.

"Uh... thanks..." Undyne said, her being stumped yet again at the three gifts, her putting the bone in a drawer filled with tons of them and her putting the nice cream and spider donut on the counter. "Well, should we start?" Undyne asked, Papyrus then smiling at that.

"Whoopsie! I just remembered! I have to go to the bathroom! Take care!" he smiled as he then did the silliest thing ever and jumped out the window, me smirking at his antics.

"And... uh... what are you three doing here?" Undyne asked with a frown. "Wait, don't tell me. You came to rub your victory in my face, didn't you?" she asked, me looking at Norma with a frown and then looking back at her.

"Well, I'd hardly call that a victory, to be frank. It was more along the lines of us trying to get away from you and then us saving you from overheating," I said.

"Peh... wait, if you're not here to rub it in my face... what are you here for?" Undyne frowned.

"Well, two things. One, Norma really wants an autograph from you," I smiled, Norma smirking and nodding her head up and down at that. "And I wanted to see if we could be friends. Friends with me, Norma, and Carly."

Undyne then smiled at that and I was confused. "Sure! We'll be best friends! We'll frollick in the fields of friendship... NOT!" Undyne said angrily, me gawking at that, as did Norma. "You really think I'd want to be friends with a whimpy loser human, let alone two of them?! Why would I EVER be friends with you?!" she exclaimed, Norma looking a bit shocked and her starting to emit tears. "If you weren't my house guests right now, I'd beat you to a quivering pulp! Now get out of my house!" Undyne exclaimed... and Norma? She lost it and fell to the ground, tears coming out of her eyes as she was reduced to a crying mess, me glaring at Undyne angrily as I went to Norma and helped her up, Chara being quite upset at the fish girl.

"You're really something, you know that, bitch?!" Chara growled, Undyne gasping at the term.

"What do-" she was about to say before Chara did something shocking. She split out of Norma's body for a second and appeared right in front of Undyne, slamming her to the ground in an instant. I was shocked at how much strength Chara had for someone so young!

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, FUCKING FISH FACE, AND LET ME TALK!" Chara exclaimed angrily, her then slapping Undyne across the face and her quivering a bit. "Norma is your biggest fan, someone who thought you were the coolest person in the world! And yet, you treat them LIKE SHIT because I fused my soul with her?! You're despicable!" Chara exclaimed at her before she then turned back into a soul and returned to Norma's body, me looking at Undyne and her being shocked as she then sat up and she looked at Norma, who had stopped crying and he just looked on in pure shock and awe, Undyne sighing at that.

"She... that human... never before has a human slapped my face... or anyone... but she called me something I haven't heard in forever... Fish Face... last I heard that was when I first met the fallen human... she called me that... wait..." Undyne frowned at Norma, her then gasping. "You're-" Undyne was about to say before I shushed her at the top of my lungs, Undyne shutting up at that.

"Don't say a word of 'Carly' to anyone, do you hear me?! There is a very murderous monster in the Underground that would like nothing more than to kill her and me. And it sure isn't you," I frowned, Undyne gulping at that.

"Who?" she asked in shock.

"It's a flower, one that, before I arrived, had access to the power of Determination. He could save and load his soul anywhere he pleased, much like how me and Carly, and now Norma can do. And he tried to kill us on numerous occasions," I said, Undyne frowning and listening. "He tried killing me when we first met, then he tried to kill us by telling Papyrus to put buttercups into spaghetti and trying to feed us the stuff, and then trying to frame us for a terrible crime to a ghost in a training dummy so he'd try to kill us," I frowned.

"A training dummy? Is that why the training dummy outside my house disappeared? Because he's possessed and pissed off?" Undyne asked.

"It was your training dummy? Well, he was sure as hell pissed off when we told him the truth and how the flower creature did that to him/ So angry, in fact, he flew to the top of the bridge and cursed at the top of lungs. We haven't seen him since ourselves," I frowned.

"He probably got so mad that his spirit got loosened from the dummy. But if a ghost finds another item to fuse with in a certain amount of time, they'd be able to transfer consciousness to that item in question. He probably went to find a different doll or object to inhabit," Undyne frowned, Chara sighing and seething in anger.

"Sorry... about slapping you... you just really made me frustrated and furious..." Chara said with an angered sigh.

"It's... It's fine..." Undyne said, me looking at her in confusion and seeing that Papyrus was outside and looking at us through the window. I smiled at him and he winked at me. "I just... of all the humans that could tackle me to the ground and hold me down... I didn't expect it to be you... I won't even ask how you're still alive, but just know... I'm happy that you aren't gone," Undyne said with a smile.

"So... uh... can you be friends with us now? Because we actually have a secondary plan that could not only destroy the barrier, but let my siblings go free in the process," I smiled.

"And what would that be?" Undyne asked.

"Oh, they told me of that!' Papyrus said, Undyne looking at the window. "They heard from the former queen that an alternative path exists. Simply have one of them have a combination of a monster and a human soul in their bodies and then they'd be able to pass the barrier on their own. Then, they'd just need to find 6 souls from deceased humans, take them back to the Underground, and they'll shatter the barrier," Papyrus smirked.

"I see... has this been proven?" Undyne asked.

"Yes... the queen said that's what happened with her son. He tried crossing the barrier with... a human's soul... and they succeeded... but the humans above killed him because they thought he'd killed the human out of malice. But the human killed themselves so that they could merge with Asriel successfully," I explained, using air quotes around 'a human's soul' to make sure she understood.

"So that's why... I was told the humans killed the prince because of him being a monster and that's it... I never knew it was because the humans thought he'd killed someone..." Undyne frowned.

"Well, now that you know we're not evil and that you know our plan, can we be friends?" I smiled at her.

"Sure... we'll be friends... honestly, when you kept running and using friendliness to win fights, I thought you were just a wimpy loser, male human. But now I know that all three of you, despite some flaws, all have big hearts. Just like Asgore. You go ahead and go to Hot Land. Unfortunately, I can't open the way to the elevator in front of the capital, since... well, when Papyrus told me that a human was coming through, I contacted Asgore and the Royal Guard and told them to lock down on the direct route inside. Now the only way through is through the entirety of Hot Land," Undyne said. "But don't worry. Alphys is sure to help out. Her lab is near the dock to Hot Land. Can't miss it. It's pretty big," Undyne said, that making my eyes raise.

"Alphys, huh? Sounds like a deal. Besides, we have a couple questions to ask her too. Particularly about some patients she had quite awhile ago. Their families are worried sick, mainly Aaron and Shyren," I said, Undyne frowning at that.

"Good luck with that, guys. She never tells anyone about how those patients went missing. No one at all, not even me, and we're best friends," Undyne frowned.

"Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us, huh?" Chara frowned.

"Well, I like a challenge. Want to come with, Norma?" I smiled at her, Norma smirking.

"No duh, hon," Norma smirked as she kissed me again, me smiling at that as we then left Undyne's and saw Papyrus was still standing there. "Thanks, Papyrus," Norma smiled... but then, before we could get to the boat, Undyne came crashing down to our location and looked at us with a smile.

"Wait! You forgot something, Norma," Undyne smiled as she gave Norma a new shirt, one that was kid sized and was white with a black skull mark on it. And Norma gawked at how the shirt had something on it written in non-perishable ink. "You wanted an autograph, so I thought I'd autograph one of my old shirts from my childhood and give it to ya," Undyne smirked.

"I... Thank you so much! I love it!" Norma smiled widely as she put it on and it fit her perfectly, me smiling at that.

"Oh, and by the way, don't worry about your parents. I'll talk to them for ya," Undyne smirked. Norma smirked and nodded at that as we then proceeded with the River Person back to Hot Land. Soon we'd come face to face with Alphys. And I had to wonder what she'd be like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After arriving back in Hot Land again, we saw the Royal Guard was still staying in front of the front door to an elevator that would most likely lead to the capital, just as Undyne said. But it was then that I got a call on my phone and I slapped my face. It was Toriel.

"Hello?" I asked, her answering with a smile.

"Um... hi, Crow... how're you doing right now?" Toriel asked with a nervous giggle.

"I'm doing fine. In fact, Carly merged her soul with a monster and now both of them are my girlfriend, go on, Norma, introduce yourself," I smiled, Norma smirking at that as I held the phone to her head.

"Yo! Hello there!" Norma smiled.

"Hi there... tell 'Carly' that I'm proud of her, okay?" Toriel smiled.

"Thanks, mum," Chara said with a smile.

"Now we're currently in Hot Land and we're going to be heading off soon. Wish us luck, okay, Tori?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, of course. I wish you luck, hugs, and kisses... bye," Toriel smiled as she then hung up and I smiled at how she hadn't forgotten about me. We then moved to a giant building that looked like a lab and we went inside, us seeing something... odd when we came in. The lights were all dimmed or turned off with a single screen on a television being played. And it was focused on my every move!

"Uh... Okay..." I frowned, not feeling very comfortable at how I was being watched at every minute of the day... I then stepped on something on the ground that felt crinkly and picked it up, feeling that it was a letter of sorts. I then moved forward some more until I got halfway through the lab and then a sliding door opened and someone came out of it. She then clapped her hands twice and the lights came on. And then, she saw me and I saw her. It was most definitely Doctor Alphys.

"Oh. My god," she said, her voice sounding slightly familiar. As for her appearance, she looked like a small dinosaur creature with yellow skin, spikes on her head that acted as hair, three clawed fingers with a thumb on each hand, and wearing a very large lab coat with some pink panties underneath them. "I-I didn't expect you to get here so soon! The place is a mess! I'm a mess! I'm not even dressed appropriately!" she said in absolute worry, me only then smiling as I remembered that I'd heard her voice before on the way to Snowdin.

"Oh, by the way, I wasn't the pizza guy," I smiled at her, Alphys gasping and being even more embarrassed by that.

"So... I accidentally... called you instead?" Alphys asked.

"Yes, but my phone doesn't have texting, so I have no idea what toppings you wanted," I smiled, Alphys gawking at that, but her tugging at her collar as I only then looked at the letter I picked up from the ground. It had some words on it that looked to be scribbled on there messily.

"Huh... this letter says 'To Alphys... but it doesn't say who it came from and I've never seen this writing before... Does it look familiar to you, miss Alphys?" I asked, her gulping and taking the letter and frowning at it.

"I don't recognize it... hmm... how about... uh... you open it... and read it?" Alphys asked, me nodding and doing so and seeing the inside of it had some words in it that made me think twice about saying them out loud. "Uh... what does it say?" she said in worry.

"It says... um... 'I know what you did... all in capital letters and written very sloppily... but what does... wait..." I frowned, seeing that Alphys was shaking in place and that she looked extremely scared. "I uh... this has to do with your patients in the past, doesn't it?" I asked her, Alphys blushing intensely and covering her face before breathing in and sighing.

"Okay... uh... I don't know why... but... follow me, quickly," Alphys said as she led me to the room she exited from and I saw it was an elevator and that it was currently at the top floor. And the only option was to go down. Alphys stammered a bit as she pushed the button that said 'basement' on it and the door behind us closed as the elevator then slid down the whole way and we ended up in the basement, me wondering what would happen next.

Alphys then led me and Norma forward down through a dimly lit corridor and she sighed with her head hung. "Well... here we are... in my lab... my real lab... where I... experimented... with the souls..." Alphys said, me wondering what she meant before she started to explain. "You see... when we had the first few human souls down here, Asgore entrusted me with a task... to try and make it so that monster souls can survive after death, as they are very... fragile..." Alphys said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well... I extracted some... Determination... from the three human souls that had come down here first... your sisters Shiva and Cinder... and your brother Andy..." Alphys said, me gasping at that, but given she was being honest and she was timid, I wasn't mad. Just surprised. "And... Asgore found some monsters that had fallen down... that were badly injured and about to die... I injected them with determination multiple times... and then, Asgore gave me a vessel. A special experiment..." Alphys said as we came to a surgery room and there were a few sinks nearby.

"What kind of vessel was it?" Norma asked.

"... A flower..." Alphys said, me stopping in place and stupefied at that. "Yes... It was the first flower to grow where the Prince's ashes were scattered... I gave it an injection of Determination, but no soul... and then... nothing happened... the monsters woke up, and I thought everything would be okay..." Alphys said, me then getting a phone call on my cell... from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked into it. And what came next would haunt me forever.

"But it wasn't okay! Look at the sink!" a distorted voice spoke into the phone as the sink to the far left started excreting a white liquid that, when fully in the drain, gained a smiley face... and then it formed into a creature of pure nightmare fuel! A large head made up of many smaller heads!

"No no no no no no!" Alphys shook in place as the phone was still on and the creature spoke again.

"Memories... Dreams... Nightmares. All of these we must endure!" the creature spoke in the phone, me gawking at it and Alphys gulping as Norma looked at it in confusion.

"That voice... it sounds like... Bonnie's siblings all combined!" Norma gawked, me remembering Bonnie to be Snowdin's vendor. And the creature jittered a bit and then spoke again.

"Y-yes... we remember now... Sissie Bonnie... we miss her..." the creature said and Alphys sighing at that.

"This... is what experimenting with souls gets you..." she gulped as she then looked at the combination of siblings with a sigh. "I'll take you home... after we help the other Amalgamates... okay, Memoryhead?" Alphys asked the creature.

"Okay... we'll wait here... can we have some chisps?" Memoryhead asked kindly.

"Sure..." Alphys said as she produced a bag of strange chips made from potato spuds and gave it to Memoryhead, who just absorbed it into the gooey mess that made up its body.

"So... when they got Determination... they melted into each other? Is that it?" I asked her.

"Yes... And for so long... I panicked... I couldn't tell their families... and to make matters worse... the flower disappeared from the garden after I sent it back... I'm only saying this now... because Flowey can't hear us... nor can he access this place this far underground..." Alphys said, me looking at her with seriousness.

"Wait... I think I am getting some clue about Flowey... you said he was born from a flower born from Asriel's ashes, right?" I asked, her nodding at that. "He wasn't given a soul, but had full access to Determination from just one injection... and if my theory is right... Flowey... IS Asriel..." I said, Alphys, Norma, and Chara gasping at that.

"Y-You can't be serious! Flowey couldn't be Asriel! He's a killer and Asriel wouldn't hurt a fly!" Chara gasped.

"He... uses sound reasoning..." Alphys frowned. "But Flowey hasn't been able to use Determination since your arrival, right, Crow?"

"True, and I think it's because of me being connected to Chara, who once was conjoined to Asriel's body and mind," I frowned. "But if he was made from injections of Determination... wouldn't he be susceptible to being melted into an... Amalgamate if he touched one?" I asked, Norma and Alphys gawking at that.

"T-That plan sounds genius! But how could we lure Flowey out in the open to trick him into touching an Amalgamate?" Norma asked.

"I can only think of one way. We entice him by having my siblings' souls be used as bait. He wants to hurt the Underground with violence and murder, and he knows 7 human souls equals godly status. So, when I face Asgore, all of us join there at the same time and confront him together, tell Asgore the plan, then show the souls for Flowey to take the bait. But we have to be careful not to underestimate this bastard, as he's a murderous fiend that would rather kill us than try to talk peace," I said.

"Well, we'll give him a choice," Chara said, me looking at her and Norma's face. "When we corner him, we get part of him stuck in an Amalgamate and tell him his options. Either become absorbed, or simply take my soul," Chara said.

"But then what would happen to me?" Norma asked.

"You don't need to worry, Norma. I'm still alive, so our souls are only partly intertwined. But my soul still has Asriel's essence in it, as we were both completely conjoined at one point in time. So, if my calculations are right, my soul being in Flowey will give him back all of his kindness from before... at least, I hope," Chara frowned as we came across a large contraption that looked like a very sinister looking heart with tons of cords escaping it.

"This looks important," I deduced.

"This was where I extracted the Determination in your siblings' souls. But even then, they were continuous suppliants, unable to run dry. It really is surprising how much Determination humans have," Alphys sighed as we came across a save spot. I touched it, expecting it to save... but it suddenly gained a smiley face and transformed into another Amalgamate! Our adventures in this creepy lab were just beginning!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When this Amalgamate formed, I saw it looked like it had a body that looked very creepy, even scarier than Memoryhead's. The bottom of it was gooey and in the shape of a mermaid tail, then there were bulbous biceps in the form of arms on the monster's sides, and its head was made of Moldbygg body parts... and it then hissed angrily as I heard tons of voices all at once yelling the same thing.

"You did this to us!" the voices all said angrily at once as it then forced me into a soul game and tried to form the attack board into giant teeth and try to mash me in its jaws as its face gained two eyes on its head and the Moldbygg parts turned into the creature's mouth! I then smelled something that smelled similar to what I smelled earlier in Waterfall... it was the same smell that Shyren had. Lemons.

"Shyla?" I asked, the creature looking at me in shock and then it wiggling about slightly.

"That's one of us, YES!" the creature said as it then stopped attacking and I looked at it with a small smile.

"Shyren really misses you, Shyla. She can't hear you sing anymore," I said, Shyla's voice then speaking on its own instead of the other voices.

"C-Can I... sing?... Please?" Shyla asked on her own from the mass of bodies in the same creature and the others then said the same thing all at once.

"Fine, only if we go home after!" they all said, me smiling as Shyla made the Moldbygg smile again.

"Can I... have a tune from that trumpet? Any will do..." Shyla said, me smiling and playing a tune that I liked with me back home. It was the Magic Flute from Mozart, Shyren following my trumpet's tunes, even in the high notes, but I didn't go too high to hurt their ears or my companions in Alphys and Norma. And when we finished the high points, Shyla giggled afterwards as she could hear something. "I heard Shyren... she responded to my song... we can... go home now, right?" Shyla smiled.

"Please! We're sick of this place, doc!" all the voices yelled at the same time, Alphys sighing and giving a small smile.

"Yes, we can go home. But we need to help the other three Amalgamates first. I won't feel right leaving any of you behind. I want all of us to go home at the same time. We still need to find and pacify Endogeny, the Reaper Bird, and Mrs. Snow," Alphys said, me looking at her in confusion, but the monster group all smiling as one unit.

"Thank you, Alphys! We'll wait by the elevator!" the creature said before it then melted into a puddle and went into a grate in the wall, which made me very weirded out.

"So... Amalgamates can form and deform their bodies at will?" I asked.

"Yes, they can... but they all have different issues due to them having singular bodies with multiple souls and minds... Endogeny can't stop shivering and foaming from its face, Reaper Bird is outright impossible to understand, and Mrs. Snow... she's almost unable to stand upright... she's the one in control of the body 100 percent of the time, but there are 16 other monsters that are combined into her body... she can barely do a thing other than shuffle her feet and make out small sentences," Alphys said with tears in her eyes, me sighing and hugging Alphys, her gasping at me hugging her, but her sniffling at the feeling and hugging back.

"It's okay, Alphys. We'll help them out. And we'll save everyone down here," I smiled at her as we then went to an area that had a lot of fans in it, as the room to the west was filled with dust and smoke, making it difficult to see anything. And when we got there, I found the switch next to a whole bunch of fans that also had dust in the room, as well as white particles flying in the air. But when the fans turned on, the white particles remained in place while the dust vanished... and then they all combined into one bubble, and like the other two Amalgamates from before, gained a smiley face on it before it dropped to the ground with a loud plop as it then formed into a very large Amalgamate. And it looked shocking. It looked like it was a dog, but with the legs' shapes being in the shape of 5 different dog heads, the head being dog-shaped, and there being a large black hole where a face would be. And it was foaming a strange white liquid.

"E-Endogeny..." Alphys gulped, me then thinking about something I had with me from Snowdin that I'd found on the ground. It was a bone. I produced it and shook it in the air, Endogeny stopping in place and looking at it.

"Eh? You want the bone? You wanna bone, guys?" I smiled, the dog Amalgamate leaning on the ground and wagging a large tail in the air with its face oozing happily. "Go get it!" I smiled, throwing the bone past the creature, Endogeny then grabbing it with its gooey body and returning it to me with a bit of goo still on it. And I saw that the dogs' faces that were in the legs all gained smiley faces of various dogs, some of them looking like they could be relatives to the Royal Guard dogs. "Good doggies," I smiled as I petted Endogeny behind the ears and Alphys helped as well by scratching under its chin, Endogeny barking happily as the foam stopped coming from its mouth.

"Okay, Endogeny. I'm going to take you home, but we still need to help out Mrs. Snow and Reaper Bird. Can you go to the elevator and wait with Lemon Bread and Memoryhead?" Alphys asked, Endogeny then taking one of its arms and pointing it at his head like an army general, which made all the legs move in tandem with it. Endogeny then formed into all the little particles it had before and they all floated off at the same time. "You were pretty smart to throw them a bone, Crow... Endogeny loves them," Alphys smiled.

"I'm guessing that Endogeny is made up of relatives of the Royal Guard, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you fought them before on the way to Snowdin. All of them are relatives to at least one of the Royal Guard dogs. Greater Dog's dad, Doggo's brother, Dogamy and Dogaressa's two puppies, and Lesser Dog's sister," Alphys explained.

"Well, at least they can go home when we find Mrs. Snow and Reaper Bird," I said as we then went to the room filled with smoke to see that turning on the fans got rid of it, allowing us to see that it was an area filled with refrigerators... and one of them was moving slightly. But when I looked inside of it, it was completely empty. "Mrs. Snow?" I asked, the fridge immediately closing on its own and a smiley face emerging from it. It then melted down all at once and then formed into... a very sad and hurtful-looking Amalgamate. Vegetoids were her eyes, her snowflake-shaped face now looked like another monster entirely, her beak was chipped, and her lower body was constantly dripping.

"S...n...ow...y..." she groaned weakly, me being absolutely saddened to see her in this state. And that Snowy the Snowdrake was her son made it even sadder.

"Mrs. Snow... I'm sorry for not allowing you to see your son again... but that changes today," Alphys said, Mrs. Snow looking at her as best she could, but the vegetoid eyes were barely able to keep open. "When we find Reaper Bird, all of you are going home. I'll take you there myself, back home to everyone."

"Th...ank... you..." she groaned a bit as she then melted into a puddle on the ground and then oozed herself back to where the elevators were, us following her until we got to a room with a lot of beds.

"Only one left, and it's this way. In the flower room," Alphys said as she led us to the right room and we proceeded down the area, seeing a lot of golden flowers that were on the table, but they looked to be just regular flowers. And as we were looking in the mirrors, something happened. I looked in the last mirror in the hall and saw that, above me, there was a text box-shaped creature with a smiley face. Reaper Bird then morphed into his real form, which looked... probably the strangest of all.

"CHGROHSZKMAGPANFOMASDOJASFIIT!" it spoke all at once, me being absolutely weirded out by it, so I looked at Alphys for assistance.

"Reaper Bird is made of an Astigmatism, Sir Whimsalot, and Final Froggit, all high-ranking Royal Guardsmen with no families," Alphys said, me looking at Reaper Bird and my soul entering a soul game. "Would you like to see a magic trick?" I smiled as I brought out my magic book from when I fought Undyne and flipped to a simple page. I grabbed a donut from the spiders and used a vanishing spell on it, Reaper Bird's eye growing wide at that before some teeth came from it acting as an eyelid.

"Blruegoaga?" it asked with less confusion than normal as it then made an attack... or so I thought. It made a strange creature in the battle box start getting swarmed by fairies and it clutching its head in pain from all the fairies eating away at it... and then the attack stopped, me being bedazzled by that myself.

"You certainly are unique... but uniqueness is a very good thing, so good on you for that," I said, the Reaper Bird then looking at me as it then started speaking with a much more easy-to-follow word sentence.

"Candf yougg healcp ussc?..." the Reaper Bird asked.

"Yes, we can help you out. But we may need your help specifically as well, guys," I said, the Reaper Bird ending the soul game and looking at me intently. "There's a very nasty creature that wants nothing more than to kill all monsters and all humans. He is also an Amalgamate in the form of a flower. We'll explain the plan on the way to the elevator, okay?" I smiled, the Reaper bird nodding its very long head and then I heard all the different voices speak on their own terms.

"We'll help any way we can, good sir," said a very noble-sounding fairy.

"Ribbit Ribbit, yeah!" the Final Froggit croaked.

"It's sure to be intriguing to take out a mean creature as that. We accept!" said a sly-sounding voice that most likely belonged to Astigmatism. We then had the Reaper Bird follow us in its text bubble form all the way to the elevator we came in from with us explaining the plan to it.

"A noble plan, one we can certainly help with!" Sir Whimsalot said.

"Ribbit Croak! We'll get that sumbitch for ya!" Final Froggit smiled.

"Language, Double F. They're children," Astigmatism said slyly.

"It's okay, guys, we aren't exactly little angels. We've heard and said swears before," Norma smiled as we reached the elevator and saw everyone waiting their impatiently, but none of them touching each other, obviously.

"Okay, everyone on at once, but please, no touching. You know what would happen, so turn into smaller forms," Alphys said, all of them doing just that as we boarded the elevator and went up it, us reentering the lab area just in time to see... well, something shocking to Alphys in particular.

"O-Oh my god!" she gawked at what we saw. It was a life-sized doll of an anime cat girl and she looked to be punching the air with her hands in a cute fashion. "Mew Mew Kissie Cutie... She's real!" Alphys smirked widely, getting the doll's attention. And then it spoke.

"Huh? Well if it ain't that human I met at the dump!" said a more feminine, cute sounding version of the angry dummy we found at the dump by Undyne's house.

"Wait... so you got too angry that your soul got loosened from Undyne's training dummy... so you chose to inhabit a life-sized doll of an anime kitty girl?... This is by far the strangest thing to happen down here, and that's saying something considering where we just came from," I said, the group of Amalgamates all laughing in their own ways.

"Huh?... Whoa... I sense multiple souls in those creatures... what happened, miss science lady?" the Mew Mew ghost asked.

"W-Well... it's hard t-to explain... but... um..." Alphys said, me going to her and hugging her to help ease her. "Thanks... I injected Determination into them... to try and extend the lives of their souls, as they were on death's door... but when they woke up, their bodies couldn't handle the Determination... so they started to melt into each other..." Alphys said with a sigh and a shiver.

"So that's why it took you so long to tell anyone..." said a voice we didn't expect to hear from. It came from the west door and it happened to be none other than Undyne herself!

"U-U-Undyne!..." Alphys gasped in absolute fear and anxiety. Undyne frowned and looked at all the Amalgamates before then looking at the very scared and troubled Alphys.

"Look, Alphys... I don't care about all this that happened. I understand why you'd want to keep this secret. And I'm sure that these guys would love to see their families again... how about I go take them back home? Meanwhile, you help these kids out in getting to the CORE, okay?" Undyne asked, Alphys sweating and looking to be shaking. "Please, Alphys? You know I'm not a fan of being here in Hot Land for too long," Undyne frowned, me smiling at that.

"O-Okay... t-tell the families... that I'm sorry... and to please understand... and give them Crow's number too. If it weren't for him and Norma... I wouldn't have had the courage..." Alphys said, Undyne smiling at that as I exchanged numbers with her and I then looked at Reaper Bird, who remained when Undyne led the others out of the lab.

"So what shalt we do for now?" Sir Whims asked from the Reaper Bird.

"For now, you should hide yourself in my bag in a smaller form," I said, him then turning into the text box and entering my bag in the compartment with the magic book. "Now that that's settled, do you have any food, Alphys? I have some passengers in the form of spiders and they're probably very hungry right now," I smiled.

"O-Oh, yeah, I'll give them food," Alphys smiled as she took me over to a desk and I saw that she had crackers, cheese, little bits of ham, and even chocolate in it. And her fridge had soup in it... that was very warm. "Hot fridge," Alphys explained as I let my passengers out and they all smirked at the lab they were currently in and that they looked at the food with intrigue.

"Let's dig in, little guys. Only a little more through Hot Land until we can find Miss Muffet," I smiled at them, the spiders cheering and immediately going for the bits of ham and chocolate while I took the soup and Norma had some cheese and crackers, fed to her by Alphys. "Mm... this soup's pretty good! What's the ingredients?" I asked with a smile.

"Tomatoes, milk, butter, and sage," Alphys smiled, me smirking at the flavor of the soup, especially from the sage. But then I looked at Mew Mew and saw she was still there and she looked a bit worried. "So... what's going on, Mew Mew?..." Alphys asked nervously.

"Well, my dummy body was fighting against me after I got angry, so I tried searching for a new one. The door was wide open in here, so I found this body... and I knew it was destined to be my new vessel. I knew it would be a perfect fit for m-Mew," Mew Mew smiled cutely. "But it's still a work in progress... need to fuse with it completely if I can have any hope of leaving the Underground with my new friends," Mew Mew said, me looking at her/him with a smile.

"You're saying you'd want to travel with us?" I smiled at him, knowing the history well enough to know that ghosts and incorporeal things could pass through barriers no problem, so long as they were fully fused with the item they inhabited.

"Yeah, I would. Do ya have a plan on how to get back at that horrid creature?" Mew Mew asked.

"Yep, I'll have to have Alphys text it out, then she'll show it to you. And don't blurt anything out when reading it, because he could be listening anywhere," I said, Alphys nodding and texting on her phone pretty fast and then showing the plan to Mew Mew, who purred automatically at the plan.

"Gotta admit, this plan is pretty damn tight! I'm in, friend," Mew Mew smirked as I then looked at Alphys with a smile.

"Hey, Alphys?" I asked. "Can you possibly make my phone have texting? I got it from a shut-in and she only had phones that were without texting," I asked, Alphys smirking and nodding before taking my phone to a different room and some noises being heard as she worked on it while we ate and then, after two minutes, she gave me back my phone and I finally was able to see the text Alphys gave me. "So your preferred toppings are pepperoni, bacon, mushrooms, and carrots?" I asked, Alphys blushing at that. "That's actually pretty damn close to my pizza toppings! Aside from the carrots, it's the exact same," I smirked, Alphys smiling at that.

"Th-Thanks..." Alphys smiled. "I also added a few special features to it, those being a jet pack button, a key chain, signing you up to Undernet, and a special button that will turn your soul yellow for certain fights," she explained.

"Jet pack? Key chain? Yellow attack? Undernet? Sweet! I bet my phone is one of a kind now, huh?" I smirked widely.

"Yep! With this, you can easily make it through Hot Land. I'll try to help out if you have any trouble... oh, and be careful not to run into Mettaton, okay?" Alphys smiled.

"Mettaton? You mean the Underground's one and only celebrity? The one I always see on television?" Norma asked with a smile.

"Yeah. He's also wanting to try and get a human soul, oddly enough for the same reason as yours. To cross over the barrier by absorbing it... But he plans to become a big celebrity to the humans instead of helping get 6 human souls," Alphys frowned.

"I see... but wouldn't his fans be upset if he left? I mean, after all, only one celebrity in the Underground means that he's probably the only one doing the television shows, huh?" I asked.

"He's literally the face of Hot Land and the only guy to see on the television. If he left, all the monsters down here would be upset and saddened... so if you run into him, try to make him realize that. But if he fights you, there is a way to defeat him peacefully. Flip the switch on his back and he'll enter his true form, which takes up tons more battery power. Just keep your wits about you when fighting his true form and he'll eventually tucker himself out," Alphys explained.

"Thanks for the tip... and the meal," I smiled at her as the spiders then hopped back in my bag and Norma got up from her sitting position with a smile.

"Let's go. We'll probably be expecting some phone calls or texts the whole way through Hot Land from the grateful reunited families, so be prepared," Chara smiled.

"Got it, Carly," I smiled at her as we then left through the eastern door and we proceeded on our way to the next area of Hot Land.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Not even a minute after I went down the path to the east of Alphys's lab did I happen to get a text from Shyren, and I had a feeling as to why.

"Hi, Crow. This is Shyren. I can't thank you and Alphys enough... you've reunited me and Aaron with our family members... though it does annoy me how I'm now technically a sister to that blowhard of a body builder... but now we can sing as much as we want, provided **Adam** doesn't mind the song choice. Really, thanks, from the bottom of my heart. Shyren," the text said, me smiling at it as I then went forward some more and I then got another text, this time from Aaron.

"Hey dude, it's Aaron. Remember, I had a flexing contest and won? Well, I wanted to thank you for keeping your promise. Adam's back and at 'em, but I guess it came at a price when Alphys saved him with Determination, huh? Well, I don't care that he's combined with Shyla and a Moldbygg, all I care about is that he's back. When we see each other next, I want to give you something I love. An autographed photo of me! Be seein' ya soon, I'm sure. Aaron," he said, me smirking at how, even when thanking me, he was so full of himself. I made sure to show Norma and Chara the texts and they were all smiles when they saw them as we came across some conveyor belts on the ground, us riding across them to the other side.

"Looks like they're already sending us thank you texts," Norma smiled.

"Well, I'm happy that they're grateful," I smirked as we then got jumped by a monster that looked like it was a small volcano-looking enemy with a very happy smile on his face. "Hey there, who are you?" I asked him.

"Heh, I'm Vulkin. I heard about you from some of the monsters. You're all the buzz on Undernet right now, human," the monster said with a smile. "I just thought I'd help out your cause, since I recently entered your fan club. Here, take some money," Vulkin smiled as he handed me some money, me smiling at him and taking it politely.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him with a smile.

"Course I'm sure. I mean, you convinced Alphys to tell people the truth about the missing family members she experimented on! That's worth some kind of recompense, I'm sure. Anyways, I'm gonna go try to recruit some more monsters to your fan club. Wish me luck," Vulkin smiled as he then dropped down into the lava below and started to swim through it like it were nothing.

"Okay, first Snowy cheats by flying, now Vulkin cheats by swimming in the lava," I smirked slyly.

"Well, that's just how some monsters are, y'know?" Norma smirked at me.

"I know, I was just trying to make a funny. Not as good as some of Sans's jokes, but, hey, I can at least try, right?" I smiled as we then came across what looked to be some strange tiles that emitted steam and had arrows on them. And when Norma stepped on one, she was sent across the lava pit and to a different island that had them. And we continued until we came across a type of hazard. Tons of lasers going side to side or sitting still. And then I got a call from Alphys.

"Uh... just uh, wanted to let you know, the uh, lasers there? Stay still for the blue ones and... move constantly through orange ones. Otherwise, you'll get hurt by them..." Alphys said, me then being confused.

"How did you know we were at this part again?" I asked her.

"I know because... well, you know that screen in the front entrance to my lab?" Alphys asked, me only then getting it.

"I see... you're observing me to know if I get to a certain point," I smiled.

"Yeah," Alphys smiled. "Okay... I'll call back in a bit," Alphys said as she then hung up and I looked at Norma with a smile.

"You stay here. I'll get the switch to turn off the lasers," I smiled at Norma.

"Okay," she smiled as I then did as Alphys said and went through the orange ones by moving and stayed still for the blue ones. Once on the other side, I flipped the switch and the lasers turned off, allowing Norma and Chara to make their way through as I heard my one special passenger start speaking through my phone, like Memoryhead did.

"Ribbit Ribbit. So, we discussed it, and we have a plan in place that's even better to trap the menace," said the Final Froggit part.

"Do tell," I smiled at them.

"We can turn our body into multiple parts in the shape of different-colored hearts. You get the drift, right?" said Astigmatism, my smile widening at that.

"Genius! That is better than my plan!" I smirked at them, but only by whispering into the phone, as I had a feeling Flowey could be watching where we currently were at.

"We shalt assist thee when the time is right. We ask that we can get out of here when we reach the capital, however, so we can have a bite to eat," Sir Whims said, me smirking at him.

"That's what I planned on," I smirked at him as we then came across a door that we went through and then to the next area, where we flew over some pits with the steam tiles until we reached the other side, which is when I noticed that Mew Mew's motions became a bit more erratic and her tail twitched a bit. "Something wrong, Mew Mew?" I asked the ghost in the doll.

"Well... since I got this new body... for some odd reason... I can sense when bad people and monsters are nearby... and there's one in the next room," Mew Mew said with a shiver.

"Okay, we'll proceed with caution," I said, our group going through to the next room and seeing it was very dark and that there was a bit of floor in the middle of the room that was excavated and that there was a certain yellow bastard that was there. "You again," I frowned at Flowey, him smirking at me sinisterly and my two new allies.

"Clever, vveeeery clever, Crow! You seem to have some added help from these two poor fools. You think you're hot stuff, don't ya?" Flowey asked with a sinister chuckle.

"You say that now, but you have no idea what we have in store, little cactus," I frowned at Flowey, his eye twitching at that.

"I'm a buttercup! Not a cactus!... I don't even know what a cactus is!" Flowey growled at me.

"A plant that grows in the desert, has tons of thorns on it. Like you being a constant thorn in our sides," I frowned at him.

"Peh! So I tried to trick that stupid skeleton into poisoning you, killed a dummy to get his cousin angry at you, and gave Alphys that letter to try and get those creeps to kill you, big deal," Flowey said, me gasping at that last part.

"So it WAS you!" I growled at him, only then getting how someone would've known Alphys's secret of the Amalgamates. Flowey was in there, so he probably knew all about it!

"Yeah, it was me. And your little friends you've gained... this little armless brat. This stupid ghost in a kitty's body... and whoever the hell that spare human soul is. I will kill all of you when the time is right," Flowey smirked before he then cackled and then fled underground, me seeing that Norma was shaking in place and Mew Mew was shivering, but in anger.

"Easy, Mew Mew," I said, him frowning at me.

"That's not my name..." she growled at me.

"I know, but you never really shared your real name... so tell me, what is your name?" I asked the ghost in the Mew Mew shell.

"My name?... Well, that's the thing... I can't remember it..." the ghost said with a sigh.

"Well... can't we just stick with Mew Mew, then? Besides, you said this body was the perfect vessel for you to inhabit, so when you finally fuse with it, you'd be perfectly happy, right?" I smiled.

"Y-yeah... you're right. Call me Mew Mew, I guess. Just make sure that Alphys stays away from me? I can see what this doll has seen and Alphys got into its personal space way too much... in more ways than one," Mew Mew frowned as we moved forward and I found a light switch, us seeing the room was actually a set that looked like a cooking show, but there was nothing going on aside from the excavated ground.

"That... that Flowey guy was really scary... I still can't stop shaking..." Norma said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Norma. Crow and I will protect you with our lives," I heard Chara say to both her and me, but Mew Mew couldn't hear.

"Thanks, Carly..." Norma smiled as we then went forward and we came across a long stretch of road as well as us seeing something cool in the distance. It was a giant structure filled with pipes and buildings with a long stretch of pipe going from the center of it up to the top of Asgore's castle! "Whoa... that's the CORE! If I'm right, CORE is an anagram for 'Constantly Overheated Reactor of Energy'. It was named by the queen when it was made, but Asgore tried to name it 'New Home'," Norma said, me smirking at that.

"Sounds like Asgore isn't the best at making names," I smiled.

"You got that right," Mew Mew smiled as we then saw an elevator and we decided to enter it, but only after Norma and I used a save spot. We then entered the elevator and went up to the 2nd floor on the right side. And upon arrival, we cross to the left again and, wouldn't you know it, Sans was there and he was inside of another stall. This one was different, though as it sold hot dogs! And there were a few monsters nearby that also got a couple hot dogs, me seeing that they weren't average hot dogs, as they had a leaf coming out of a few of them.

"Well, well, Sans, we meet once more," I smiled at him.

"heya, kiddo. i see you found some friends, huh?" Sans smiled.

"I'm Norma!" Norma smiled.

"I'm Mew Mew," my kitty girl friend smiled.

"nice to meet ya. you want a hot dog? first one's always on the house," Sans smiled at me, all of us but Mew Mew agreeing and getting a hot dog each... but it was then that I noticed that the hot dogs weren't made of meat. They were plants! "these hot dogs are special. they're made from a plant that looks and tastes like hot dogs. we call them water sausages, since they grow in the marsh," Sans explained.

"Okay then, if you say so," I smiled as I then took a bite of my hot dog and immediately regretted it. Why? When I bit into it, tons of confetti sprayed from it and into my face and mouth! I was not only startled, but absolutely dumbfounded. I'd been fooled once more by Sans! I simply ran my hands over my tongue and through my mouth to try and get all the confetti out of my mouth and Norma was laughing up a storm. "Dammit... tricked again..." I groaned. "You're quite tricky, you know that, Sans?" I frowned at him.

"aw, come on, it's just a joke," he smiled at me.

"No, I'm serious. You always make practical jokes, yet you never laugh at any of them. Then you always find some bizarre way to get to areas before we do. I mean, last we saw you, you were in Snowdin, so how'd you get here before us?" I asked him.

"heh... fine, i'll tell ya. but not here. meet me in the capital. i'll get us some seats at the restaurant," Sans said... but then, out of nowhere, everything went black around us and then, after one second, the lights came back on and SANS DISAPPEARED! All three of our group were stupefied at that! And the thing about the other monsters? They were too busy eating their hot dogs to notice!

"Hot damn... teleportation... that's a trick that only one other monster has successfully performed in the past..." Mew Mew gawked.

"Who?" I asked as we then cautiously moved out.

"W.D. Gaster, the former Royal Scientist. Alphys was nominated to take over his position after Gaster mysteriously vanished one day, never to be seen again..." Mew Mew said. "Not only that, but he was also Sans and Papyrus's father... they say he went missing shortly after making a special soul-destruction weapon he dubbed as the Gaster Blaster," Mew Mew said... but as she said that, I saw something appear out of nowhere and right at me. It was a strange skull in the shape of a gun that looked pretty mean-looking. And upon seeing it, Mew Mew froze.

"T-That's it..." Mew Mew gulped as Sans then appeared and he looked at us with a smile on his face and... empty eyes.

"listen, kid. you weren't supposed to be the one to come down to the underground. i want to test you. if you can last a minute against my strength, i'll tell you everything. okay?" Sans asked, me gulping at that as I shook a bit, but then looked at Norma and Mew Mew with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll do it. Let's do this," I said. Sans then did something shocking. His left eye only gained a completely blue pupil in it as he then took my soul out of my body and it immediately entered a soul game.

"don't get too riled up if ya can't survive this," Sans said as he then slammed my soul down to the bottom of the board in blue state, me gasping as I then tried to make it go up and just in time, as a whole slew of bones popped out of where it slammed! And then, he sent a whole wave of bones at my soul, which I had to send through a very tight corridor to go through! And then he had not one, not two, not three, but FOUR Gaster Blasters attacking me with large lasers! I barely escaped that first attack unscathed and I was legitimately sweating after!

"Hah... You do not mess around, skeleton boy!" I gawked at him as I then decided that I'd try to blow into my trumpet, Mew Mew covering Norma's ears and me blowing high F above high C, Sans being completely unfazed by it.

"what? you think a trumpet's gonna do anything to a skeleton?" he asked as he then made another attack, my soul being on the ground as he sent waves of blue and white bones at me from side to side, which were difficult to avoid, especially the blue ones! I managed to get nicked by a blue bone when I moved through it and I gasped as I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and drained from the hit.

"Agh... I feel... weakened..." I groaned as I fell to my knees after that and I decided to eat the hot dog to try and get my strength up. And what do you know, I was back and at 'em in no time.

"you should feel lucky... no one ever gets to see me fight," Sans said as he then had a part where my soul was on a moving platform with tons of bones waiting below and some more platforms appeared from the left, me sending my soul over each of them before quick-moving bones could close the distance, me then getting to solid ground soon after.

"Dammit... how strong are you?" I asked Sans, dumbfounded at his strength.

"strong enough to know that all of this is pointless... and that this world could be reset at any given time..." Sans said, that confusing the hell out of me as he then attacked with a single platform, tons of bones at the bottom, and some bones moving up and down in three different areas. It was here that I got nicked by another bone and I fell to the ground again, me groaning as Sans smirked as a small alarm went off in his pocket. "okay, you survived for a minute. you've proven you can take a lot of punishment and then some... alright..." Sans said as we then smiled and spared each other, Sans's eyes reappearing back in his head as Norma and Mew Mew looked on in astonishment. "when ya get to the capital, i'll be waiting in the lobby by the fountain. see ya later," Sans said as he then teleported once again, him leaving behind a letter on the ground that I picked up and read in my head, so that Chara could see it too.

"if ya beat me in a fight, this letter is for you. i know i shouldn't say this, but i need to tell at least one person. i know the outcome of everything in this world and how it has various different endings depending on who arrives. mainly, concerning a blank-faced kid name frisk. he either kills everyone, kills some and spares others, or spares everyone for a happy ending... but then, the timelines reset, making the process happen all over again. i have no idea who is behind it, but i have a feeling it involves flowey and frisk individually. but you, crow. you're different. your timeline is the most different thus far, mostly because you never came here before and your 'siblings' were random kids from various different places. i'll explain the rest when you meet me, since this letter is out of space to write on. sans," the note said, me gulping at it as did Norma and Chara.

"Whoa... this rabbit hole has officially tunneled so far underground, it's on the other side of the universe..." I gulped.

"Yeah... we should probably keep absolutely quiet about this, especially since it concerns a certain yellow flower," Norma said with a shiver, Mew Mew being confused until she also read the letter, her eyes widening and her simply taking the letter and ripping it to pieces. Then, she threw it over the edge into the lava.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Mew Mew said.

"Yes, we must pledge to not say a word of this," I said.

"Pledge what?" I heard Sir Whims say from the bag.

"Yeah, what?" Astigmatism asked.

"Ribbit?" Final Froggit croaked.

"It's something very personal and dangerous if anyone else heard about it... sorry, guys, but we can't say a word of it to even you... it's extremely important it doesn't get leaked," I said.

"Agreed... this is more than I can grasp..." Chara said.

"Well, if even Carly agrees, we shalt keep silent on the matter if ever discussed," Sir Whims said.

"Agreed," both Astigmatism and Final Froggit said.

"Let's continue on," I said, wondering just what more Sans could tell us if the note he gave us revealed as big a bombshell as that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Upon reaching the next area after another puzzle that involved the steam plates, our group then reached an area that was also extremely dark, but I had a feeling this one was a bit different. Why? Because I could hear a voice in the distance that sounded a bit robotic.

"Lights. Camera! Action!" said the voice, it sounding robotic... but also very masculine. I then gasped as the lights came on around me and my group and we saw there was a camera flying in the air aimed at my face. And who was hovering out of reach? A square robot with electronic parts on its face, noodle arms, and having his own jet features. "Greetings beauties and gentlebeauties! I am your host, Mettaton, and I'm reporting to you live on floor two of Hot Land with a stunning report!" the robot said, me smiling at this Mettaton. He was full of himself, even though his body looked like a square. "Here, it seems, we have some newcomers to Hot Land and one of them is making quite the name for himself! All the buzz on Undernet is of this human, here. Do tell us, what is your name?" Mettaton asked as he then pushed the microphone in my face and I simply pushed it away from touching my face so I could give my answer.

"Crow Burr. Species, human. Goal, save my brothers and sisters held captive by Asgore and try to free the Underground at the same time," I said.

"He is just as noble as his fan club suggests, folks! And it appears that your popularity is now second only to my own, mister Burr! Do tell, how are you going to get past the barrier and what plan do you have in place to free all of us trapped down here?" Mettaton asked.

"When I get to the barrier, I'm going to tell Asgore of my plan. It involves my friend Norma using her and Carly's combined soul power to cross over to the human world above, gather 6 different souls from deceased humans, and use them and Carly's soul to demolish the barrier in one go. But the only problem I fear is what may happen if she were to go alone, so I'm hoping to find at least one kind monster in the Underground that'd be willing to merge their soul with my own so I can go with her as a protector," I said with a smile.

"Really? You need to merge with a monster's soul in order to go to the surface? That would be extremely difficult, you know?" Mettaton asked.

"I know, but that's one of the reasons why I'm trying my hardest to be nice and courteous to the monsters in the Underground. So that just one would come up to me and offer, because I sure as heck don't want to force anyone to do it," I said with a smile, leaving out the swear word in case children were watching.

"What generosity! What humbleness!... What is happening to the ratings?!" Mettaton asked in shock as I saw a ratings bar appear on his face and I saw that mine were only a few points away from eclipsing his. "Well, it appears I finally have some ratings competition here, folks! Well, human, when we get the chance, let us have ourselves a fun little sparring match for all the kiddies watching at home! They're sure to love every second of it!" Mettaton smiled as he then snapped his finger and the camera turned off. "Aand cut! Great show, Crow, great show! Just going to let you know, however, I am not too fond of being beaten in the ratings game. I'll leave you be for now, but if the ratings show that you have eclipsed my own... I'll take your soul for myself," Mettaton said with seriousness before he then boosted away in a snap.

"Looks like Mettaton is having fun at least," Norma smiled.

"Didn't you hear what he said? He said he'd kill Crow if his ratings eclipse Mettaton's! And I have a feeling that may happen sooner than later, since your phone is currently getting texts," Mew Mew said, me then looking at my phone and seeing I got some texts from some other monsters. I answered the first and saw that it was from Dogaressa.

"Hi, Crow... this is Dogaressa. You know, the girl dog you petted? When she thought you were a weird puppy?... Well... I didn't know that you were human at the time... but now, I don't care about that... you've reunited all of us Royal Guard Dogs with our lost loved ones... it's going to be a bit hectic during our family reunions now, but now that we know dogs can pet dogs, it's sure to be even more fun than usual. Hugs and belly rubs, Dogaressa," it read as I then saw that the other texts were from the other Royal Guard Dogs and there was one in particular from Snowy the Snowdrake.

"Hey, Crow! It's me, Snowy! I guess that me going to tell the town of your plan was the ice breaker you needed, huh? Haha!... Ahem... well, I wanted to thank you sincerely. Because of you, I'm finally able to joke with my momma again! I've told her tons of jokes that I came up with since meeting you and she's smiled and laughed at all of them. She's even starting to get more active since we've been reunited. I called my pops and told him that, when his next comedy routine is done in Hot Land, he needs to come to Snowdin to meet with momma. Oh, and if you see Mettaton, tell him that people are starting to root for you more than him in Snowdin Town. Go knock 'em dead... with comedy! Snowy the Snowdrake," the text read, me smirking at it as did Carly and Norma when I showed them my thoughts.

"Well, that's every single one of them reunited with their families, now. Undyne certainly did her job in the end," Chara smiled. But I remembered Memoryhead and soon, I got one more text from Bonnie the shopkeeper.

"Hiya, Crow. Remember me, Bonnie? You laughed at my name when I told you it? Hehe, well, I just got the greatest and strangest news ever. Apparently, my eight siblings that went to Alphys to have their souls live on after death? Well, they're back, but as a giant mess of heads that float and can only talk through my electronics. It's extremely odd... but from what they and Undyne said, if it weren't for you, Alphys would have never had the courage to come out with the truth and reunite all of us. So... I wanted to give you a message, but I'd also like you to call and talk to Alphys as well. Tell her that all of us are grateful and that we understand why she couldn't tell us for so long. And tell her that Undyne... well, Undyne wants to go on a date with her. Thank you, for everything, from Bonnie and the Bunnieheads," the text said, me smiling at that.

"Correction, now everyone is with their families again," I smiled, Chara smirking at that.

"How could I forget the first of them we encountered? By far the creepiest looking... but also one of the saddest," Chara frowned.

"Yeah... this is definitely one of the biggest adventures I've had so far. I don't think I've ventured this far from my house before," Norma smirked.

"Don't worry, I think we're almost..." I was about to say before we came across someone that looked like was one of our destinations. Why? She was a literal spider girl with six arms, five eyes, blue skin, black pigtails on her head, and wearing a very cute dress that looked perfect for a cup of tea time.

"Ahuhuhu, why hello there, sweetie! Would you like to donate for our cause? All proceeds go to helping out spiders," the girl said, me then asking the question.

"You wouldn't happen to be Miss Muffet, would you?" I smiled, her gasping at that.

"You know my name?... Wait... your shirt... you were the one that flower told me about!" Muffet said, me frowning at her and shaking my head.

"Okay, that stupid flower is really getting on my nerves," Mew Mew frowned.

"Agreed. First he tries to trick someone into poisoning us, then he tries to make you think we killed your cousin, then he tricks us and Alphys to her real lab to try and get us killed by the Amalgamates, and now he's trying to trick Miss Muffet into thinking we're horrible people," I frowned, Muffet looking at me in utter confusion at that.

"What do you mean? You mean he's been on your hit list all this time and yet you haven't been trampled yet? Like how he said you trample spiders without remorse?" Muffet growled at me.

"If I trample spiders, why would I bring these little guys here all the way from the Ruins?" I smiled as I opened my bag and let the spiders out onto Muffet's desk, her gasping and tears welling up in all five of her eyes.

"Momma Muffet! We're back!" some of the spiders cheered as Muffet smiled and blubbered wildly at me.

"You... You saved my little darlings from the Ruins... how can I ever repay your kindness, mister human?" Muffet asked with a smile.

"So you know, my name's Crow. Maybe you've heard of me on Undernet?" I smiled, Muffet gasping at that.

"Oh! Yeah, Crow Burr! I heard of you from that Papyrus guy. You plan on going past the barrier, but you need a... monster's soul to do it, right?" she asked, me sighing and nodding at that.

"Yeah... and we were kinda hoping that you'd give him your soul, Miss Muffet..." the spiders I had said, her sighing and smiling at me sadly.

"You saved my little beauties from death by frigid air, so I feel obligated to repay the favor... okay, I'll do it..." Muffet said as she stepped out from behind the counter carefully, as there were a few spiders on the ground nearby. Here's what you'll need to do. Place you hand on my chest and focus on merging my soul with your own, okay?" Muffet asked, me nodding at that and me doing it carefully, as she was around the age of being a teenager, developing chest and all. I then focused trying to find Muffet's soul and take it into my own body. I then gasped when I felt Muffet's body start to completely absorb into my own and her soul then slammed itself into my chest, me gasping as I fell to the ground and I felt something start to happen. I felt my body start to undergo some strange tingling sensation and I felt something happening with my butt.

What was happening? Oh, nothing much. Just that I got violet skin on my body and that the area where my tail bone resided now had a hole for spitting spider silk!

"Whoa... so that's what happens when a human absorbs a monster soul... they gain traits and physical changes based on who they absorbed... You okay, Crow?" Norma asked, me smiling as I then felt something inside of me. It was Muffet speaking to me.

"Don't just stand there like a lump of mud, Crow. Tell them I'm okay and part of you completely," Muffet giggled at me. I then relayed the message and they smiled at me happily.

"This is great! We finally have everything we need to save your siblings and destroy the barrier!" Mew Mew purred happily.

"Yes, we are. Now all that's left is to reach Asgore," I smiled as I then looked at all the spiders and they smiled at me. "Now that you're back, you should probably keep making and selling those treats, little spiders. Muffet's orders, not mine," I smiled, since that was exactly what Muffet was thinking.

"You bet!" the one spider smirked as they then scurried to the different webs and began to make more pastries, me smiling at them as we then moved to the east and to another elevator, us going up this one and seeing that it would lead directly to the top floor on the right side, which, according to Muffet, was the closest one to the capital.

"Let's go meet up with Sans," I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Whenever we got off the elevator, I decided that would be the best time to call Alphys, her answering and her being a bit worried.

"H-Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Alphys? It's Crow," I smiled, her sighing and calming down at that. "I wanted to tell you, Alphys, the family members of the Amalgamates are all very grateful and happy to be reunited with their family members. And Undyne has a message she wanted me to send you... she wants to go on a date with you," I said, Alphys gasping and stammering a bit at that, me smiling and then saying something else. "Come on, Alphys. If Undyne wants to go on a date with you, I'm pretty sure the only answer would be a yes, right? I mean, she's the best of the Royal Guard and one of the toughest monsters down here. Besides, I think Undyne likes you if she's asking for a date, despite finding out what happened," I said, Alphys sighing and giggling slightly on the other end.

"Y-You're right... once again... okay, I'm gonna bite the bullet... I'm going to call her right now! We'll have a great date!... But I also have to tell her about the truth of the human history books and movies I have... they aren't history, but anime," Alphys said, me smirking at that.

"Is that why Undyne is so over-the-top with everything? Heh, I think it'd be better to just let that be. Just tell them that human history is based on the anime, which was centuries before our current year," I suggested.

"O-Okay, I'll do that... it may be another lie, but Undyne really, and I mean REALLY loves those movies and comics! She'd be distraught if she learned the truth... okay, I'm gonna hang up and call her now. Bye," Alphys smiled, us ending the call just as our group arrived at a large hotel that had some neon on it and I saw a note on the ground, two in fact. One was from Sans (you could tell, due to no capital letters) and the other was for a secret shop that was in the right alleyway.

"You guys want to go visit Sans? I want to see what his reaction will be to... well, me merging with Muffet," I smiled.

"It'll most likely be a blank expression, knowing him," Mew Mew smirked.

"I don't know, he was pretty spooky when he showed his true colors," Norma said.

"Well, he did that just to test my power. He wouldn't really kill me. Besides, I have the save spots," I smiled as we got inside of the hotel and we saw that there was a fountain in the middle that had a statue of Mettaton spewing water onto the ground by a sewage drain, which made me smile. And Sans was standing right in front of it.

"heya, did ya get my note?" Sans asked, me nodding at that. "did ya read it yet?" he asked, me shaking my head no at that. "ah, that makes it easier, then. follow me, i got us all reservations to the lounge," Sans smiled as he led us to the left and we got to a fancy-looking place and we saw a Snowdrake up on stage wearing shades and he looked like he was having a good time telling jokes. Most likely Mrs. Snow's husband. Sans had us sit down at the table in the far back of the lounge, where no one was around.

"Okay, Sans, now give it to us straight, what really is going on here?" I asked him, Sans smiling at that.

"well, here's what's goin' on, guys," Sans said as his eyes then lost their pupils and his left eye gained a blue pupil in it and he started to talk again, but this time, he lost all of his soft-spoken nature and we heard him talking in our minds directly. "That fucking Flowey and that horrible child, Frisk. I've been doing some small studies with a special machine that papa Gaster made before making the Gaster Blaster. It showed the anomaly of space and time that happened the moment that Frisk first appeared down here. They have a very odd pattern that he follows. Usually, they do a pacifist ending, then a genocide path, and on every other run through, they do a neutral route, killing only specific characters will leaving others alive, just for sick pleasure... but for some odd reason, every single time they reset the timelines, all of us forget it ever happened... everyone but me, as my secret machine records all of these timelines and is unaffected by the resetting of time and space. I feel there may be a third party person that keeps on doing these horrid actions, but I do not know who it could be... so I wanted to see if it could be someone else. Someone who may be on a higher plane of existence than this world," Sans said, me being confused at him.

"Have you figured it out yet? Who the other party is?" I asked.

"Yes, I have finally deduced the one responsible for resetting the timelines... it is Chara," Sans said, Norma gasping and her shivering a bit.

"I-I-Is that... t-true, Carly?..." Norma asked, me being concerned big time, wondering what her response would be.

"It's not entirely my fault... but I am partially to blame..." Chara said, us gasping at that.

"B-But why? Why do all these horrid actions that Sans mentioned?" Mew Mew asked.

"Because... he... forced me. Numerous times... every time a genocide route happens, I was brought back to life from two reasons. One being Frisk, the other being a certain asshole that is the one responsible for constantly resetting these timelines..." Chara said.

"Who? Who forced you?" Norma asked.

"I... It was... Gaster..." she said. And the moment she said that, something happened that we were definitely NOT prepared for! Out of nowhere, a spooky-looking skeleton appeared right on the table in front of us, Sans gasping and frowning for the first time in his life when he saw Gaster... and his appearance was very creepy. His skull was oddly shaped, having many dents and bumps on it. His eyes were large, empty, and had black holes in the bottom of the sockets. And his smile was the creepiest part, but other than that, his body looked to be intangible!

"So... you've finally figured it out, have you, son?" Gaster asked, me growling and wondering if, since I was part monster now, if I could attack him.

"gaster... why would you do this? what benefit does it gain you?" Sans asked as I pulled my pants down slightly and I grabbed some spider silk, seeing that they were purple and sticky to anything but me.

"It amuses me... to see everyone live out the different timelines..." Gaster said before cackling deeply and ominously, which I then slammed the silk directly into his body and he gasped as I managed to not only trap him, but also simultaneously send out his soul for a soul battle! "What?..." he gasped as I saw his soul was completely black.

"Good luck trying to teleport away now, bastard! This silk is unaffected by any kind of magic, so you're stuck for a soul battle!" I said, Gaster gasping and looking at everyone of us with worry on his face instead of his cocky creepiness from before.

"What are you going to do to me?..." Gaster asked.

"sorry, pops... but i'm tired of these childish games from you. on days like these, skeletons like you..." Sans said before he teleported up to Gaster's soul and his eyes went pure black again. "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" he exclaimed as he then forced a whole slew of bones to completely cover Gaster's soul, it starting to crack and shatter bit by bit until Gaster's soul finally shattered, him gasping as he then turned into dust... and then, after turning to dust, Sans then teleported it away with a flick of his wrists.

"Where'd you warp the ashes to?" I asked him.

"to the molten lava directly beneath the core," Sans said, him finally sighing and sitting down again, us gobsmacked at him.

"So... what now?" I asked, Sans smiling at us.

"welp, now we know that the timelines can never be reset ever again... but we need to deal with one more thing... is chara completely reformed? or would she be susceptible to kill again?" Sans asked as he sent out Chara directly from Norma's body and she reformed right in front of him, Chara gasping and her shivering in fear before Sans. "Look into my eye, Chara... let me see your sins," Sans said, Chara shivering, but listening as she stared into Sans's eyes and she then clutched her head as I saw the sins for myself... and what did I see? Horrifying stuff.

Chara tried to kill herself when she fell down to the Underground, but was found by Asriel... but when she said she accidentally added buttercups to the pie? She did it ON PURPOSE after relaying the plan to Asriel! And then, it showed her possessing the body of another kid, most likely Frisk, and then killing every single monster they came across, including Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, Flowey, and even brutally injuring Sans! And then, after all that, when Frisk refused to kill the world, Chara gained Gaster's eyes and attacked Frisk while laughing just like Gaster, which not only killed Frisk, but also reset the entire timeline at the same time... and it happened over and over again, but I could see that Chara, the entire time from getting resurrected, was a completely unwilling participant, as Gaster was forcing her to do those horrid actions!

"Hmm..." Sans said as he retracted his blue eye and he gained his regular eyes once more, Chara falling to her knees and shivering with tears dropping from her face. "it is just as i suspected. gaster was the one calling all the shots, you being resurrected and possessed constantly to kill and kill and kill again without wanting to... your only sins are the ones that happened before your first death. you, yourself, are fine..." Sans said as Chara then simply turned back into a soul form and entered Norma again, her being concerned as I then heard Chara sobbing in fear and sadness, as did Norma.

"Chara..." I said, her sniffling a large booger inside of Norma.

"Just... leave me be for now... I need to stay quiet for a bit... I'm just... I'm not sad... not mad... not afraid... just... so relieved... it's all fucking over... I'm so happy..." Chara said, me looking at Sans with a smile and him smiling at me.

"Thanks, Sans. Really, sincerely, thanks," I smiled.

"ah, i didn't do much, honestly," Sans said.

"Well, if you didn't invite us here, we probably never would've defeated Gaster," I smiled.

"and if you hadn't merged with that muffet girl, you'd never have been able to trap gaster so easily," Sans smiled.

"Okay... now for the finale. To finally get to the end of the road. But first, we'll need to go visit the nearby shops... and before we go meet up with Mettaton, I think we should get some rest... after all that, we deserve a small break," I smiled.

"That's... a good idea... yeah..." Mew Mew said as we then went over to the east, but not before Sans stopped us.

"here, have some cash. it costs 200 per person to have a night in this hotel, and you could use some extra funds to buy some more equipment," Sans said as he then gave us 2 thousand gold, me smiling at him.

"Thanks, Sans," I smiled at him.

"hey, i'm rootin' for ya, kid," Sans smiled at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

After our trio rented the room, all of us saw it was a conjoined bed and that it was very large, very fluffy, and it was a bit tall for me and Norma to get into on our own. In fact, Mew Mew had to get us into the bed when we got there, and we then turned off the lights and we sighed contentedly. "You know... for the first time... I actually feel safe..." Chara smiled.

"Me too... but Flowey's still out and about, so I think we should take some turns in sleeping and one of us staying awake," I said.

"Or you could just have me watch over you guys. After all, ghosts don't need sleep," Mew Mew smiled.

"Even better. If you see Flowey, take this trumpet and blow into it at the highest pitch you can muster, okay, Mew Mew?" I smiled at her.

"Okay, I think I could do that," she smirked as me and Norma then laid under the covers and we finally had some peaceful sleeping time.

* * *

I then had a dream, one that I would never forget. In my dream, I woke up and I saw 6 different colored souls nearby, but I couldn't get to them for some odd reason. Like, there was a big void of darkness between me and the six souls. "Crow... is that you?" one of them asked, me recognizing the voice immediately. It was Tootie! She sounded just as adorable as I remembered!

"Tootie? Yes! It's me! It's Crow!" I said to them with a smile on my face.

"Crow! Oh thank goodness! Where are you?" Bullet asked, his soul glowing a bright yellow while Tootie's was the magenta one.

"I'm in the hotel near the CORE! I'm literally directly underneath you guys!" I smirked at them.

"Your that far in the Underground?! Hot damn, bro! I couldn't even last three hours before I got caught by that Undyne creature!" said the voice of Tex, who still had a nasally voice on him.

"How are you even talking to us, though? I mean, we're all dead right now. Our bodies are kept in Asgore's basement, but our souls are still alive... what's even going on now?" Andy asked.

"I'm sleeping in a bed at the hotel... we must be able to speak right now because I'm so close to you guys... listen, I have a very good plan to not only free you guys, but also save all the monsters in the Underground, okay?" I said, them gasping as I then heard Cinder speak.

"You do?! Please tell us! I want Burgerpants to leave here the most! Oh, I just wish I knew how he's been doing at the burger joint without me!" Cinder groaned.

"How's Tori doing? She helped me out when I fell down here accidentally, but then I got captured by Undyne the moment I got to the caves," Shiva said with a worrisome voice. I couldn't blame her, as she was the youngest of our group.

"To answer your questions, Toriel is doing fine and I have a plan in place to have all of us have a happy ending. It requires having all of my monster friends in the area you're being kept, making something fall for a trap, and then me and my new girlfriend going to the surface to find human souls from graveyards," I said, the group cheering at that and me smiling.

"Okay, big bro! You knock 'em dead out there, alright? We'll be waiting! If what Asgore said is right, the moment our souls reconnect to our bodies, we'll be back to life in no time!" Bullet said with a smile.

"Got it," I smiled as I then felt a flash of light happen and I woke up to the feeling of Norma nudging me with her head, me smiling and getting up, stretching my arms out and smiling at her.

"Ready to head out, hon?" she asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be... but before we leave this room, I need to do some shopping and make some calls," I said, knowing exactly what I had to do on the way to the capital. I had to call up my friends and then go do some shopping.

* * *

I ended up calling everyone I'd met and became friends with and talked them into meeting up with me at Asgore's castle near his throne room. I called Toriel first, who was a bit hesitant at first, but then I told her of a certain flower that planned on killing everyone if he got the human souls, her then agreeing and hanging up. I then called Papyrus next, and he and Sans then called Undyne and Alphys, who happened to have a pretty good date, from what I heard. And then, when I was finally finished shopping at both the burger shop (for food) and at the alleyway (where I got the rest of my siblings' stuff in the form of Bullet's hat and empty gun and Cinder's apron and frying pan) I then made my way forward to the CORE, where I got on the elevator and went up it with Mew Mew and Norma not far behind, me then hearing Reaper Bird's parts talking in my bag again.

"So this is it, right? Time for the finale," Astigmatism asked.

"Ribbit Ribbit... yeah, it's almost time," Final Froggit croaked.

"Tell us when the plan is to unfold, and we shalt prepare for the trap," Sir Whims said.

"You got it, guys," I smiled at them as I then used a save spot with Norma by the entrance to a strange arena and, upon entering it, guess who we saw? Mettaton. And he didn't look too happy with us.

"So, we meet again, Crow Burr!" Mettaton said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes, we meet again, but we don't have time for a fight. We need to get going to Asgore before a catastrophe happens," I said.

"A catastrophe? Whatever do you mean?" Mettaton asked.

"Something big is about to happen that holds the fate of all humans and all monsters in its hands. We need to see Asgore immediately and we do not need anything to go wrong. Please, just let us through? It's very important!" Norma said.

"Well... if you say it's that much of an issue, then our battle shall wait. Besides, if what your fanbase says is true, you plan to free every monster down here all at once. Very well, go on ahead!" Mettaton said, him then getting out of our way and us going past him and to the elevator, me hitting the button that said 'castle' and the elevator going up pretty fast and very high in the process, lasting for about twenty seconds before the elevator stopped and the door opened up. And when we exited the elevator, we saw that we had finally made it. Asgore's castle.

"Here we are..." I said as we then moved out and through the place, the different castle towers going past us as we went down the path until we got to a very familiar-looking house that was just as white as everything else. It was an exact replica of Toriel's house back in the Ruins! Only this one had lots of golden flowers in it and it also had two different gift boxes right inside the front door.

"It'd be best to open those boxes up. They could help out in the fight if the trap fails," Chara said, me then looking in it and seeing that one of them was a locket with a heart shape to it and that the other was a gardening knife.

"Uh... okay... here, Norma, you take the locket, and Mew Mew gets the knife. Besides, Flowey already hates my trumpet, so that'll be more than enough," I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Flowey hates high-pitched noises! Does anyone here in our group know how to sing high soprano?" Chara asked with a smile.

"I do. I'm the highest soprano in school! I bet our combined high pitches could make him wet his roots if he ruins the trap," Norma smirked.

"Indeed," I smiled as we then made our way down to the bottom of the house, through the basement, and then we came across a door that had the words 'throne room' next to it. And guess who we saw right there? All of our allies we asked to meet up with us, including Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus. But Sans? He wasn't there at all...

"Um... hey, guys," I smiled, all of them smiling at us.

"So, are we ready? We all got the text and came running when we heard how dire it is," Undyne said.

"And... well, I need to smack my husband across the head when we see him. He's just on the other side of this door. We must be careful in there, as it is a garden," Toriel said.

"Yes, let's... just gotta wait for Sans," I said, him then appearing from the southwest lugging something surprising. Six different coffins, all of them having a different color of heart on them.

"hey, i'm here. we'll need these to save crow's siblings," Sans said.

"Wow, bro! I never realized you were strong enough to pull that much weight!" Papyrus gawked.

"heh, it's only cause this is a serious moment. i only show how tough i really am when it's serious," Sans said, us then nodding and proceeding through the door and me then tapping on the bag that held Reaper Bird.

"It's time, move to position behind the throne," I said to them, the group then exiting the open flap in their new form, which was the color of 6 different hearts that they then hid behind the throne and how Asgore was right in front of the throne in the garden and he was preoccupied by watering his flowers. And once in position, we then made our presence known.

"King Asgore, it's Undyne," Undyne smiled, him then chuckling to himself before getting up and turning around, him starting to speak as he did.

"Ah, Undyne. How has your endeavors gone in... capturing... the... huuuuuuu..." he stammered when he saw every single one of our group there.

"Loss of words? Don't blame ya, mister Dreamurr," I smiled at him.

"I uh... what are you doing here, Tori?" Asgore asked, Toriel approaching him and then slapping him in the face with some pent-up frustration.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreamurr! You could've very easily just taken one soul, then gone to the surface to collect the remaining six and free all of us peacefully! This plan of yours is so incredibly brazen and brash," Toriel frowned at him, Asgore sighing and kneeling after that.

"You're right... I made that decision in a fit of rage... I couldn't bear the loss of our children at the hands of the vicious humans above..." Asgore said, our happy time being cut short when I heard the scuffle happen, just as I expected.

"Wh-WHAT?! W-What is this?!" asked a very angry Flowey as I then saw that Reaper Bird's plan worked! They managed to pull Flowey out of the ground and I saw that he was being held in place to the Reaper Bird by his roots. He was trapped and he knew it. But upon seeing the Reaper Bird itself? My friends reactions were... very worried.

"Huh?! W-What is that thing?!" Toriel asked in shock.

"I-It looks like... scary..." Papyrus gawked.

"It's okay, guys, I believe that Crow can explain everything," Undyne smiled, me nodding at that.

"Okay, here's how it worked out, guys. I didn't tell you everything about the plan because of this Flowey bastard having an annoying trait of eavesdropping on our conversations. I knew he'd follow me here in silence, wanting to steal the 6 human souls to try and destroy the world. But thanks to Alphys, we have the upper hand," I smiled.

"Alphys?... What is the meaning of this?" Asgore asked.

"Well... remember when I injected Determination into the monsters in my lab?... Well... the monsters ended up losing their physicality... and started to melt into one another... at least 5 different Amalgamates, as I called them, were created. Reaper Bird, here, is made of Sir Whims, an Astigmatism, and a Final Froggit," Alphys explained, Toriel's eyes angrily looking at her. "But Crow had an idea in place once he gave me the courage to... come out with the truth. See, an Amalgamate is able to turn into various different shapes and forms, as their bodies are mostly in a melted state. He had the Amalgamates that had families return home while Reaper Bird, having no family members, hid inside of his bag the whole time. Crow's plan in place is that Flowey is also an Amalgamate... I didn't want to say this, King Asgore... but... I injected him with Determination without your knowledge... and then it all went downhill from there..." Alphys said.

"But see, that isn't actually the whole story here," said Chara's voice as she emerged from Norma's body with her head hung low and her then looking directly at Flowey. "Isn't that right, Prince Asriel?" she said, everyone in our group gasping except the ones that knew about it already. In total, the ones who gasped were Mew Mew, Muffet, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Undyne.

"You... You knew all along, didn't you?! How'd you figure it out so easily, bitch?!" Flowey exclaimed at her angrily.

"Oh, would you really want to call me that word. After all... we're brother and sister, are we not?" Chara asked, that making Asgore gasp as well as Alphys and, of course, Flowey.

"C... Chara?..." Flowey asked, his voice sounding much softer right now.

"Asriel, you've been caught hook line and sinker. Now, you only have two different options at hand. One, you could accept my soul, as it is still the combination of both of ours, which will give you back your former traits and your old body... if you refuse, however... then your body will become completely melted into Reaper Bird. And since you don't have a soul, you'd be stuck inside of them, not having any control of anything ever again," Chara said, Flowey looking at her with an angry frown before Chara then touched him. "Shh. Your fate is already decided," Chara said as she then touched Flowey and her body completely absorbed into him, Flowey gasping at that as he then broke free from the Amalgamate and his body shined a bright white!

The blast of the lights was so intense, I could barely hold my eyes open the entire time! And then, as quickly as it started, we then saw a miracle. There, standing before us in a green and yellow striped shirt, fur covering his entire body, and small horns coming from the sides of his head. It was Asriel.

"A-Asriel..." Tori cried as the goat kid then looked around, touched his face, and then his chest, him sighing and looking at us with a sigh.

"I... I'm... I'm..." Asriel said before he fell to his knees and started to bawl his eyes out. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY EVERYONE! WWWWAAAHHAAHAAA!" Asriel cried out loud, his tears spraying onto the different flowers in the field in the process, me approaching him first in case anything went wrong.

"Asriel... it's okay," I said as I then went to hug him and Asriel sniffled and accepted it, the tears now starting to seep into my shirt. I then looked behind me and saw that everyone else but Sans looked to be ready to produce tears.

"No, it's not!" he cried again. "I did all sorts of terrible things... I tried to kill you tons of times... yet you still showed me mercy... You had every opportunity to kill me... but you let me live... I don't understand..." Asriel blubbered, all of the others then coming over for a group hug that Asriel felt the warmness of. And I saw that Undyne, THE UNDYNE, was actually crying herself!

"Undyne... are... are you crying?" Papyrus asked, her sniffling at that.

"W-What?... Don't be ridiculous... I'm just... oh, who am I kidding? This is so beautiful!" Undyne blubbered before she started to let out the waterworks, me smiling at everyone in the process.

"Now, King Dreamurr," I said, only after a five minute hug.

"What is it, Crow? What honor can I bestow upon you for the great thing you've done for us?" Asgore asked.

"I want you to release my siblings' souls and have them put back in their bodies," I said, Asgore nodding at that as he snapped his fingers and 7 different soul containers appeared, one of them being empty.

"Fluffybuns," Asgore said, me smiling at that as the lids then popped open and my siblings' souls, now freed from captivity, immediately went to the coffins their bodies were kept and, after five seconds of waiting, all of them opened their lids completely, their bodies smelling pretty rank and their clothing very tattered and rotted, but they were up and about and then started to cheer wildly as all of us were finally reunited.

"Oh my gosh! This is the greatest day ever, Crow! You should be proud of yourself! None of us were able to even make it to Asgore's castle, yet you not only befriended every monster in the Underground, but you gave him back his children and saved all of us!" Andy exclaimed wildly at me as I looked at everyone with a smile.

"Now for the final part of the adventure," I said as I then looked to Asgore.

"King Asgore, please, escort me to the barrier. I'll venture to the world above to bring back souls from 7 deceased people so the barrier can be destroyed... but on one condition," I said, him nodding at that. "On no account are monsters to be discourteous or hateful to the humans above when we get there. Trust me, if we can show the humans above just how peaceful monsters are, then we can both live on the surface peacefully and without war," I said, Asgore nodding at that.

"Now that my children are returned to me, I don't care about destroying humanity. That was just a pipe dream anyways... humans, with their combined might, would completely trounce anyone down here," Asgore said.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll be the one to destroy the barrier with the 7 souls," I said.

"I know you can do it, Crow. If you were able to get through the entire Underground in only three days, come up with an elaborate plan for peace, and have all of it work out in the end, I'm sure you can make this world lead to a better future," Norma smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, planting a kiss on her cheek and her smiling at that.

"Oh, a smooching contest? Well, two can play at that game," Undyne smirked as she then picked up Alphys and smooched her right on the lips, her gasping and blushing profusely afterwards.

"We'll all go to the barrier with you, Crow. We want to help see you off. Oh, and do not worry, Crow's siblings. I have already signed you all up for the Saving Humanity fan club!" Papyrus smiled widely.

"Hehe, a fan club for humans in the monster world. Now I get why Mettaton's programming was trounced in ratings by you," Alphys smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once I got to the barrier, I saw that I was able to go through it while everyone else was stunned when they saw my hand go through something only they could see.

"What do you guys see?" I asked them.

"Your hand is going through the endless white door. That's what the barrier looks like to anyone who can't pass through," Asgore said, me then seeing that Asriel shook a bit when he saw the barrier for himself.

"heh, you may not know it, but i can see through it too," Sans said, everyone being surprised at that, myself included.

"How? You don't have a human soul on you, bro!" Papyrus said.

"no. but i do have determination in me," Sans said, Alphys smiling at that. "after all, back when the first humans started showin' up, i was alphy's lab assistant. i injected myself with a single drop of determination. and just from one drop, my soul gained immense power. crow can attest to that," Sans said, me smiling and nodding my head at that.

"He's not lying. He showed me his true power when he wanted to test my strength on my way through Hot Land. His eyes go blank, then he gains a blue left eye, and all of his attacks cause weakening damage while also being super-fast and very difficult to dodge!" I smirked.

"Is what he's saying true, bro?" Papyrus asked.

"yeah, it's true. i decided to finally show my true colors, now that i know nothing can be reset ever again," Sans said.

"Reset? What does that mean?" Undyne asked.

"i'll tell ya after crow leaves. after all, i sure don't wanna go up there with only one person helpin' out. i'd rather just tell you all about how this day is the greatest in my entire life," Sans smirked.

"You're very mysterious, mister Sans. After all, your puns really tickled my 'funny bone'!" Toriel smiled, that getting some of us to laugh and one to groan. Who groaned? Papyrus.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Aw, come on, Papyrus, you're smiling," Tootie smiled at him.

"I am and I hate it!" he groaned at that, Tootie smiling at Papyrus.

"Would you rather settle for knock knock jokes? I know a few of those," Cinder smirked.

"Yes! Those are much better than puns!" Papyrus smiled, me then looking at everyone with a smile.

"Keep them entertained, Cindy. Oh, and everyone?" I asked, getting their attention. "Spread the word to the other monsters in the Underground. Tell them that freedom is within our grasp. Tell them it will only take at least 1 to 4 hours and the barrier will finally come down," I smiled.

"I know just who to call!" Alphys smiled.

"Taking a guess... Mettaton, right?" Tex smiled.

"Correct," Alphys smiled.

"Well, here I go. Up to the surface. I'll be back shortly, guys," I smiled as I then went through the door of the barrier and then I found a staircase. I went up it and soon found myself outside of the Underground and at the very summit of Mount Ebott, the moon high above me in the sky. It was midnight. "Now time to go to the town's cemetery to find 7 human souls instead of 6... after all, I don't want Chara to be lost forever," I said as I then proceeded down the trail back home. And I knew that this would be my most important assignment to date.

* * *

**Norma POV:**

"Be safe, hon... be safe," I said to myself after I saw Crow leave through the barrier, hoping that he'd be able to do the job effortlessly despite his different skin color.

"You really care for him, huh, kid?" Undyne asked me, me nodding at that.

"I'm in love with him," I admitted, my heart still feeling just a slight bit of strength from when Chara was attached to it. I then looked at Crow's siblings and smiled at how all of them needed a bathing. "Hey, I wanted to know more about you since Crow mentioned he was going through the Underground all to save you guys. So what's your background?" I smiled at them.

"how about it waits until i tell my tale?" Sans asked, me smiling at him.

"Right, forgot. Sorry," I smiled with a blush.

"So what's the deal, Sans? What did you mean when you said that stuff?" Toriel asked.

"i'll explain from the top," he said as his eye then turned blue and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Whoa!... That power... it's unheard of!" Asriel gawked as he hid behind Toriel for protection, me smiling at him.

"Don't worry, he means no harm," I smiled.

"Right," Sans said as he then started to explain. "You see, after I injected myself with Determination from Alphys, I suddenly got a flash of knowledge enter my brain. I had gained some control over the power of time and space just from a single injection of the stuff. Using this knowledge, I was able to discover how to see others' paths if they have a powerful source of Determination, much like Crow and Chara, as their souls are the most powerful of the humans down here... but when I finished work on W.D. Gaster's unique machine, the one that caused his disappearance, I discovered something startling. It started to record an abnormality in the timelines that happened consistently with a child named Frisk. Every time that Frisk ended an adventure, whether it be peaceful, neutral, or genocidal, the timelines reset completely. But then, just a few days ago, the timeline was changed drastically by Crow's appearance in the Underground. Just from seeing him, I knew there would be some form of hope, as Frisk was not around this time. My machine records every single timeline reset so far, and this is so far the 1084th reset. After so long, it gets tiring having to see the same endings over and over, so I just played along after so long. But once Crow appeared, I knew I could finally figure out the source of why the timelines kept getting reset," Sans explained.

"And who was the one resetting the timelines?" Sir Whims asked from Reaper Bird, who still was around, despite the others being creeped out by his appearance.

"It was none other than Gaster himself. He found it amusing to toy with the timelines and only made himself known when Chara finally came clean," Sans said, everyone looking shocked at that.

"Chara had something to do with this?" Asgore asked.

"Every time that Frisk entered the Underground, Gaster would follow one of three possible outcomes. Either sparing every single monster in the Underground, killing a few but then leaving some alive, and then, the worst of them, possessing Chara so she could possess Frisk and kill every single monster in the Underground before resetting the timeline in a single attack. And, in the parlor of Mettaton Resort, after Chara revealed Gaster's motives, he appeared before us. But Crow, out of sheer luck from getting Muffet to willingly merge with him, managed to ensnare him with some magical pink webbing, preventing Gaster from teleporting anywhere. Then, just out of sheer anger and hatred, for all the lives he toyed with, I was the only to shatter his soul and put his ashes in the molten lava directly underneath the CORE. He's not going to be coming back for another round after that, I can assure you," Sans said before he then lost his eye and then he returned to his normal self with sweat going down his head. "and now that it's finally over, i'm just as relieved as chara is... to be able to live life past today for the first time in what seems like forever... i never thought it'd happen, but crow managed to save all of us," Sans said, everyone gobsmacked by his tale and Papyrus the most shell-shocked of all.

"B-Bro... I..." Papyrus said with a gulp.

"it's okay, bro," Sans said as he went to his brother and hugged him, Papyrus sniffling and hugging back. "anytime a genocide path happened, i always hated it, since i was the only obstacle remaining between frisk's blade and the king. every single one of us would have been slaughtered in the process. tori would've been first, papyrus would've been next, then undyne, then mettaton, then, after every single monster was killed, i would remain. and if frisk got past me, which he would always find a way to do, then he'd kill asgore in one hit and then brutally murder asriel, who still would've been flowey. in fact, flowey was always so scared, he literally begged to be spared, but frisk killed him anyways," Sans said with a sigh.

"Whoa... the fact that all of that could happen... it's a true nightmare. Honestly, Sans, I wouldn't have wanted to be alive anymore if that happened to me... I can't imagine the kind of pain you had to endure... and from your own father, no less... he sounds like a true monster," Shiva said, me looking at her in confusion as did Mew Mew and the others. The only ones that didn't were the Reaper Bird, Sans, and Alphys.

"What's that supposed to mean, punk?!" Undyne growled.

"She's not talking about monsters as in a species," Alphys explained. "She means a different form of monster. A creature that only knows death and destruction and won't hesitate to inflict pain and suffering to others. Gaster was that kind of monster. Meanwhile, all of us are much kinder and have moralities to them."

"Thanks for translating for Shiva, miss... Alphys, right?" Andy asked, her nodding at that. "She is still a kid after all. Not a wide vocabulary for a 6 year old girl."

"Yeah... I was an idiot when I tripped on that log and fell into the Ruins..." Shiva sighed, her then looking at Toriel with a smile before going over and hugging her, Toriel surprised, but hugged back all the same. "I missed you so much, mum," Shiva smiled, me being surprised at her saying that.

"There now, child. It's alright," Toriel smiled. "But I'm not your mother... you could think of me as one, but I don't know if..." Toriel said as the other kids sighed and then Bullet spoke.

"Listen, queenie. We literally have no family but each other in the Burr household. Our parents died not long after Shiva was born, so she hasn't had a mom that she remembers. So please, just let Shiva and all of the Burr family be a part of yours, okay?" Bullet smiled, me gawking at that.

"Crow... he never mentioned that... he doesn't have parents?" I gawked, only then gasping at something. "CRAP! We've been standing around way too long! We need to go spread the word out! Mettaton may be popular, but there are monsters down here he doesn't have access to! We need to go tell everyone! Cell phones at the ready!" I exclaimed, everyone gawking and immediately doing that, me smiling as Toriel called the monsters in the Ruins one by one, Sans and Papyrus called the monsters in Snowdin, Undyne called up the monsters in the marsh and the glittering caves, and Alphys and Asgore called the monsters in Hot Land, some even texting monsters that had text phones.

"Okay, let's tally up how many we contacted... I contacted every single monster from the Ruins just now," Toriel said.

"Sans and I did the same with the Snowdin residents!" Papyrus smirked.

"All the monsters in the caverns got the message too! I'll expect the Temmies to be some of the first to show up!" Undyne smirked.

"And the monsters in Hot Land and the capital will probably be here quickly as well," Alphys smiled.

"Well... that's everyone accounted for, then. We'll need to make a meeting with them all when everyone arrives... Toriel..." Asgore said, his wife looking at him with a stern gaze. "I... apologize for my actions... can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?... So we can have a family again?" Asgore asked, Toriel frowning angrily, but then Asriel pulled on her dress with a small, sad smile.

"Please, mum? If I want to be alive again, even with Chara inside of me, I want dad to be apart of it, too," Asriel smiled, Toriel's frown then loosening and Undyne smiling at her.

"Come on, Toriel! I mean, if Crow was able to be the nicest guy around, even to someone like me who actively tried to attack and kill him in the past, then you can let bygones be bygones, right?!" Undyne smirked widely, her then smiling at that.

"Very well... I shall give you another chance, Asgore. But when we get to the surface, you will remain on a very short leash until I feel you've atoned for your misdeeds," Toriel said, Asgore smiling and nodding at her.

"Thank you... I'll do anything that I can... to earn your trust once again," Asgore smiled, all the Burr kids then immediately going to Asgore and hugging him tightly, him surprised as he then fell to the ground from the amount of weight on him, but he simply laughed it off happily, everyone finally smiling at that and me seeing Undyne pick up Alphys and kiss her on the lips, the science dinosaur smiling and blushing before returning the favor. And Reaper Bird also smiled widely... or as best they could, anyways.

"I do wonder what the surface world will be like... I've heard of amazing stories from Alphys," Sir Whims smiled.

"Croak! Yeah, the magical swords, fairy princesses, and giant fighting robots!" Final Froggit croaked.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Astigmatism smiled.

"Actually, those things were part of human history long ago, but that was all before the barrier was put in place, before any of us were born. Now humans live much less magical-filled lives. Right, hon?" Undyne smiled, Alphys nodding at that.

"Uh..." the other kids frowned, me whispering something to Sans and him saying it to them and only them to keep quiet and just let them think what they want, the kids then smiling and nodding at that before giggling.

"Now we have to play the waiting game... we should probably go to the throne room in the meantime," Asgore smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go! We'll need to tell everyone the great story of what happened here today!" Papyrus smiled proudly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Crow POV:**

When it came to getting through town, most of the residents looked at me in surprise, as I was their most prominent resident in the town and a major talking point. But my change of skin got some heads to turn and some of them immediately started to ask questions.

"Crow! Is that you, dude? What happened to your skin, mate?" asked one of the townsfolk, the first to ask me.

"I was in the Underground, and the only way to escape was to absorb a monster soul," I simply told him, the guy trying to laugh before I produced silk from my butt and flung it at his wallet, snagging it with a smile to get him to shut up.

"Uh... can I have that back?" he asked.

"On two conditions," I frowned to him as I then looked to the cemetery in the distance. "I need you to spread the word to the humans of this village and beyond that I'm going to destroy the barrier in the Underground, freeing all the monsters down there. After all, they were quite wrongfully imprisoned there for millennia and I've come to love all of them," I said.

"And the other condition?" he asked.

"Get some folks together to help me dig up some dead bodies. I need 7 souls of the deceased to destroy the barrier and I said I'd do it within a few hours," I said, the guy nodding at that and immediately texting the two things to the other people in town, me going off to the cemetery and starting to dig with a shovel into the first plot. I was only going to use souls from the deceased that were nice in the past, as I felt that evil souls would be horrific to use, especially if they revived somehow during my collection process. After digging in the plot for awhile, I eventually got to the casket and opened it, the stench being bad, but I simply got the soul in there, seeing it was brown in color. And just in time for the other members of the town to help me out in the other areas of the cemetery that had good humans, me having to explain it to them that I didn't want murderer or abuser souls. "One down, 6 to go," I said with a smile.

Muffet made herself a bit more vocal when I allowed her to look through my eyes while I got to work with helping the others.

"So this is what the surface world looks like... my little spiders will be quite happy to see this when we destroy the barrier..." Muffet said with a happy, contented sigh.

"Muffet, if you think the midnight moon and the stars look beautiful, just wait until the sunrise," I smiled at her, Muffet gasping at that and the others being confused.

"Who're you talkin' to, Crow?" asked one of the helpers, him being an undertaker, which was a huge help.

"Oh, well, see, the only way I could get out of the Underworld is if I absorbed a monster's soul... so I'm talking to my monster friend, who we share bodies with," I smiled.

"Very odd... but considerin' your skin is purple and you can spit string out your butt, I believe it," the undertaker said, me then hearing Muffet speaking in my mind.

"The sunrise... I'd like to have my spider children with us when we see the sunrise... after all, they're all technically your children now, too," Muffet smiled at me.

"It's a great honor, Miss Muffet," I smiled at her, but only in thought as we uncovered the second soul, this one being a blue-green hue. "Only 5 to go," I smirked.

* * *

**Asriel POV:**

It was a full house all within only a single hour, all the monsters in the crowd coming from all over the Underground. The Amalgamates were with their families, the Snowdin residents in the back of the room, the Hot Land residents in the middle, and the residents of Waterfall in the front. And just like Undyne said, the Temmies were the first to show up, their faces all jittery and jumpy from the excitement. Even Bob looked to be pretty excited to hear Asgore's speech. Only when the last of the group arrived in the form of Burgerpants and Mettaton did Asgore finally stand up from the throne and start speaking.

"Ahem... hello everyone," he said, all the monsters silencing from his voice. "As you know, I have called you all here for a very important meeting, one that is important to everyone of us. Due to some circumstances from a certain young human named Crow Burr, the barrier is soon to be destroyed forever," Asgore said, the monsters speaking amongst each other at that. "Once the human returns from the surface with 7 souls of the deceased, he will demolish the barrier and we all will be freed from the Underground. And not only that, but it is because of Crow that every single one of us can have a happy ending," Asgore smirked. "I will now have my son, Asriel, take over," Asgore said, me smiling, though I was kind of nervous. Asgore wanted me to tell everyone about my past. How I was resurrected and how Crow and Chara saved me and everyone in the Underground. But I was a bit worried about having to explain the part about me being a murderous flower...

"It's okay, Asriel..." Chara said to me. "Just tell them the truth. If you can't find the words, I'll help out."

I smiled and nodded as I then went up to the throne and I held the microphone in hand. "Uh... hey, everyone... you're all probably wondering how I'm back to life... after my death 19 years ago..." I said, the monsters conversing among themselves as I then spoke again. "Well, after I died, my ashes were spread in this garden of buttercups, as it was my favorite item, as is tradition... but then, Alphys, after gaining some Determination from some of these humans, decided to inject it into the first flower to grow after my ashes were spread. She didn't know that it'd make the flower gain self-awareness without a soul. And that was what I had become... a flower creature that had no soul, therefore no emotions. And at the cusp of death, I discovered I could access the full power of Determination... with it, I did... truly terrible things... hurting people... breaking families apart... killing innocents..." I sighed, a shiver running down my spine as tears started to from in my face. "But... then Crow came down here... and because of him being down here and his soul being the same type as Chara's, he was able to resurrect her from death while also forbidding me to use any Determination... and over the course of his adventure down here, in the state of a flower, I tried to get him killed numerous times... I tried to kill him when he first arrived, tried to trick Papyrus into feeding him poisoned spaghetti without his knowledge, tried to make a ghost in a training dummy attack and kill Crow by telling him I killed his cousin... and then, in one last effort, I tried to get him to face the Amalgamates... Alphys... could you um... explain the state of the Amalgamates for us?" I asked, Alphys nodding and approaching the microphone, but I could see she was a bit nervous as well.

"Um... h-hi... everyone... um... as you've probably seen... the Amalgamates in the crowd with you... they used to be monsters that had their own bodies and one soul for each of them... but after Asgore made me the Royal Scientist, he asked that I try to find a process to have monster souls last after death. I then extracted Determination from the... human souls we'd gathered first... it didn't hurt them or anything, as human souls are brimming with the stuff... and after multiple injections to the monsters' souls, nothing happened... but then, after ten days, they finally opened their eyes, one by one, they were waking up as if nothing happened... but then... well, Determination is a very powerful source... unlike humans, monsters have far less physical matter to hold that much Determination... so, after only a day and after I told everyone they could go home in a week... they started to melt... and meld into each other... but, in the end, it was because of Crow helping me save the Amalgamates that we Asriel is alive today..." Alphys said, a hand being raised from the audience.

"Yes, what is it, Temma?" Toriel asked when she saw the hand raise up.

"Um... yeah... how did... Amalgamates help?... Oof... hard to keep up act of Tem... so tense..." she said, me smiling at how she was losing her jittery nature with the other Temmies and that they were now very calm and focused. It was no wonder Temma couldn't stay in her random nature.

"Well, Asriel, in the state of a flower was injected with Determination, the same as all of the other Amalgamates. Knowing that if an Amalgamate touches another Amalgamate, they'd meld together, Crow asked help from Reaper Bird to assist, who is made up of Sir Whims, Astigmatism, and Final Froggit. They changed their physical form to look exactly like the 6 human souls of Crow's siblings... and the moment Flowey touched him, he was trapped. Using the opportunity, Chara, who was traveling with Crow in secrecy the entire time, revealed her identity to Flowey and merged her soul into his again... and since they were previously intertwined before, it not only gave Asriel back his memories and kind nature, but gave him back his old body too..." Alphys said, her tugging on her collar from time to time while speaking as another hand was raised.

"Yes, Mettaton?" Alphys asked.

"I wanted to ask you, Alphys... do you think that, while we wait for Crow to return, that you could finish the adjustments to my body?... I want to look my best for when I go to the surface world, after all," Mettaton said with the lights on his head in the shape of a smiley face.

"Of course I can... um... Sans, would you like to say anything at all?" Alphys asked.

"nah, not really. i'd rather just stand here and contemplate... thinking about what i'd do on the surface..." Sans smiled as he had his eyelids closed. "though, i do have a question... what does everyone want to do when we go to the surface?" Sans asked, the whole castle brimming with conversation and wild cheers of joy and expressive emotions at that, the commotion making me look at Sans with a sly smile. "what?" he smiled at me with a wink.

"You always know how to make a somber moment suddenly explode into an eruption of joy. Maybe you should be a comedian? Besides, your jokes are sure to be a hit with the humans. It takes... real 'skull' to pull off all your jokes, if what Chara says is true," I smiled at him, Sans smirking at that one.

"hehe, i've heard that one before from tori," Sans smiled. By the time everyone had calmed down, the time on the clock said that it was 3 hours since Crow had left. And after only 30 more minutes of waiting, Toriel suddenly got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello? This is Toriel," she answered. And after the other party spoke, she gasped and then smiled. "Really? How long will it take?... Only a minute, huh? Okay, then!" Toriel smiled widely. "Great news, everyone! Crow's entered the Underground from the surface with 7 souls! All we need to do is wait for the barrier to shatter. He said to give him one minute to perform the spell and then move to the door that leads to the barrier," Toriel smiled, everyone cheering in unison at that as I noticed a very large light show happen from the room behind Asgore's throne. I looked down the hall and saw Crow by the barrier, him levitating in the air as 7 souls of different people circled around him and he then unleashed a powerful blast, me needing to retreat into the throne room as the flash of light happened, everyone in the throne room gasping as they saw a great white light come from the room that held the barrier! And then, just like that, I heard a loud sound. The sound of magic shattering. Crow had done it. He'd just demolished the barrier!

"Let's go! He did it!" I said happily as I rushed to go see him with everyone following behind me to see Crow again... but when we saw him? Norma gasped and rushed over to him with extreme worry. Why? Muffet was outside of his body and Crow was knocked unconscious!

"CROW!" Norma exclaimed as she tried to nudge her boyfriend awake, me seeing that he was still breathing, Muffet looking at us with a smile as the spiders immediately flocked over to her.

"My darlings..." Muffet smiled at her spiders, me holding my hand to Crow's heart and seeing that he had a steady heartbeat.

"Crow's okay... he's just been knocked for a loop," I said, Norma sighing in relief at that.

"Yeah... when he destroyed the barrier, all the souls that were used ended up being absorbed into the barrier and all of them shattered the moment they connected... if Crow, his siblings, or Chara were the ones to do that, they'd be gone forever," Muffet said, dad smiling at that.

"We should probably wait for Crow to wake up before we embark to the surface. Do you agree with this, Burr family?" dad asked Crow's siblings.

"Of course," Tex nodded as he went to Crow and gave him something. It was a blanket, the one that covered mom's throne. "Here, bro. To keep you warm," he smiled.

"Now we need to wait longer, huh?" Bob the Temmie asked.

"We should. Besides, if not for Crow, we'd never see the surface world," Papyrus smiled.

"Yeah... agreed..." Napstablook said with a small smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Crow POV:**

I didn't know how powerful I could possibly be if I had 7 souls to work with from good natured humans... but the power that I had... it was one that made me absolutely terrified. I barely was able to destroy the barrier, as Muffet had to help me out halfway through when saying the incantation to perform the spell. And the moment the spell was complete, the souls all exploded in energy all around me, the barrier being completely demolished from the blast... I then passed out when the spell was over and I started to have a dream... a dream that I would never forget.

The area was very bright and it looked very peaceful... I was standing on what looked like a cloud and there was a large gate in front of me made of gold. "Oh my... am I... am I... dead?" I asked in shock, hoping that wasn't the case. I then looked through the gate and gasped at who I saw.

"M-Mom? Dad?!" I asked in shock when I saw them, the duo smiling at me happily, them coming to the gate and me going to it, but when I touched it, I was shocked literally just from touching it. "W-What?..." I asked in confusion at that.

"Son... Crow," Dad said when he saw me, me smiling at him with a smile as I stood outside the gate with a smile.

"Dad... what's going on?... I'm not dead, am I?" I asked them.

"You're not, son. You're currently in a comatose state. The power that you used to destroy the barrier was too much for you to handle, so Muffet broke apart from you and you fell into a coma," dad said, me sighing at that.

"So that's what happened... but everyone wants to go to the surface! And I know they'll be waiting for me to wake up! Please, tell me how to go back!" I said, mom smiling at me.

"We just wanted to let you know how proud we are of you, hon," mom smiled at me, me smiling at her voice. Just as calm and serene as ever. "You can go back at anytime, just walk to the escalator right over there." Mom then pointed over to a down escalator that was a bit to the left of the gate. I smiled at them happily.

"I'll come back one day, guys... and until then, not only will I make you proud, I'll be the ambassador for all monster kind. I'll make the world a much better place... well... until we meet again, guys... I love both of you," I smiled at them with tears running down my face.

"We love you too, Crow. And tell the others that we'll always be watching over them," mom smiled, me then smirking and going down the escalator, my soul brimming with happiness like never before as I then opened my eyes...

* * *

"Crow!" Norma exclaimed as she nudged me awake with her head, me smiling as I tried to get up, but saw that I was still pretty weak.

"Hehe... hey, guys..." I smiled at all the people I saw, those being Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, who I saw now had a much different look to him. He looked much more like a humanoid robot and he looked at me with a smile.

"Can you get up?" Asriel asked with a smile, me trying to pick myself off the ground and finding that I could move my arms fine, but my legs felt like jello. I couldn't move them at all.

"Rgh... looks like that spell... took a lot out of me... my legs aren't moving... I may need assistance..." I smiled honestly, Norma trying to help out as best she could, but all she managed to do was get me to sit upright, as she only had her head to work with. "Thanks, Norma," I smiled at her.

"I was worried sick about you, hon... I thought you'd given up the ghost!" Norma said, Napstablook coming over and looking at her with a smile. "Uh... figuratively speaking."

"It's fine, Norma... I just got conked out a bit... does anyone have any kind of cane or something?" I smiled, a monster looking like an odd reindeer with a mandible mouth appearing and him having numerous stuff on his antlers.

"Here, take the canes. I'm Gyfftrot, by the way," he said, me smiling and accepting the gifts as I then put them both under my armpits and tried to force myself to stand up. I fumbled a couple times, but I eventually managed to stand on my own two feet, even though it was kinda tough.

"Thanks, Gyfftrot... ugh... my legs feel like they've been turned into jello mold... any time I think of moving them, I just can't..." I groaned as I then used the canes as crutches, but found they really hurt to use, me sighing as I breathed in and out in pain. "I can't do it... I need someone to either carry me or hold my weight..." I sighed at my legs.

"I'll help ya out!" Undyne smirked as she came over and grabbed onto me, holding me in her grasp effortlessly. "By the way... I don't know why I think this, but I think you've got some kind of thing going on with your spine..." Undyne frowned, me gasping as I felt where she was touching me. That part of my spine, right down in the pelvis. It felt like it was... missing.

"So that proves it... I'm completely crippled... my legs are useless..." I sighed.

"Considering the power that needed to be used to defeat the barrier, you should be grateful that loss of walking is the only side effect," Sans said, him having two blue eyes instead of one. And he was speaking in a regular tone instead of his soft-spoken one. "Let's go to the surface, everyone," Sans smirked, all the monsters behind us cheering in joy and me looking at Muffet with a smile. "Hey, Muffet?" I smiled, her looking at me with a smile. "Just wanted to let you know, humans do squish spiders sometimes... but only because they're scared of them... as ambassador of monster kind, I'm going to make sure all monsters and their loved ones will get the same treatment as regular humans. So if you see people being mean to spiders, just know that most of them do it just out of arachnophobia," I said, Muffet sighing an nodding her head at that.

"I understand... though I don't like it, I understand... but what was that about 'ambassador'?" she asked.

"If all of you are okay with it, I wanted to be a human representative for the combined voice of all monsters... so that an incident like the war that sealed everyone here never happens again. Okay?" I smiled.

"Of course... by the way, bro?" Cinder smiled at me, her being next to a furry creature that had a frying pan in hand. "Two things. One, thanks for letting me see Burgerpants again. He's my boyfriend," Cinder smirked, Burgerpants smiling at that. "And second, all of us in the Burr family are being adopted by the Dreamurr family. That means that now, technically, we're royalty," Cinder smiled, me smiling at that.

"Then I guess I am an ambassador after all," I smiled. "Now let's go to the surface. The sunrise will happen soon," I smirked, Undyne carrying me to the surface with every other monster behind me. And upon reaching the summit, I saw the sun starting to creep over the horizon, everyone looking at it in either tears of joy or wonder.

"This... it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Muffet gawked when she saw it.

"So this is the sunrise... it looks gorgeous!" Bonnie gawked at the sight, the Temmies looking at it and them actually doing something different. They stood in place and petted each other with their extendable legs.

"We have a lot of work to do, fellow Temmies. We'll probably be the first that humans will accept just because of our cuteness and our history, but everyone else will need assistance," Bob said with a smile.

"Yaya! With ambassador Crow, it be easy! Easy as p!" Temma smiled widely.

"The sunrise is indeed beautiful... this is going to be a tradition. Every single year, on this exact day, all of us monsters will come back to this mountain to watch the sunrise! What do you all say?" Burgerpants asked, me smiling at that.

"Who votes that we make that a tradition? All those in favor, say I," I smiled, everyone in the crowd saying the letter in unison. "Motion carried," I smirked, my siblings smiling and laughing at that as I then looked at my friends with a smile.

"Papyrus, you will be the mascot for the joy monsters can bring, as you are the kindest of the more powerful monsters I've come across," I smiled at him, Papyrus smiling at that.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Crow! I'll be the best ambassador ever!" he smiled widely.

"Alphys will be promoted from Royal Scientist to the position of chief of machinery, considering how she was able to perfect Mettaton's body while I was knocked out and her amazing skills with cell phones," I smiled, Alphys smiling at that.

"You'll never regret it, Crow," she smiled at me.

"Undyne will be the bodyguard for the ambassador. That is acceptable, right?" I smiled at her, Undyne smirking at that widely.

"You couldn't have picked a better person for the job, Crow! You can count on me!" Undyne smirked widely as I then looked at Sans with a smile.

"Sans, you will be promoted from hot dog vendor to... well, whatever you want. After all, if not for you, Gaster would still be causing time resets," I smiled, Sans smiling at me.

"I'll go ahead and be the one in charge of record keeping and management. After all, I can see all, remember?" Sans smiled.

"Perfect!" I smirked at him. "And of course, everyone else will help to chip in for helping spread the word about the kindness of monsters and will integrate back into society along with everyone else," I smiled.

"And as for me and Asgore, I believe that we'll open up a school in your village, Crow," Toriel smiled.

"Great idea! After all, our village is connected to at least 4 different cities on different routes! Of course, building the school would be the only hurdle," Andy smiled.

"And I'll be the ambassador's girlfriend," Norma smiled, me smiling and leaning down from Undyne holding me and kissing Norma on the face, her giggling at that.

"Time to go spread out," Papyrus smiled, him being the first to rush down the mountain trail and towards my village, everyone following after him in their own way, which made me smile again.

"You've given us the greatest gift ever, Crow," Asriel smiled at me as Undyne helped carry me to town and he stayed alongside me with Norma. "I'd be honored if we could be the best of brothers... you accept, right?" he smiled.

"How could I say no? I'd be extremely lucky to have a prince as a friend," I smiled, Asriel smirking at me and us giving each other a knuckle bump at that. "We'll need to do a lot, so it may take awhile, but I'm sure the day will come when humans and monsters will all treat each other as equals," I smirked widely.

"With you helping lead the charge, it shouldn't take too long," Undyne smiled at me.

"Agreed! None but Crow have been able to beat me in the ratings contest! And so you're aware, Crow, I still want to have a fun sparring match. But not between soul battles. In fact, I think we should outlaw soul battles altogether," Mettaton said, him hovering above me with a smile on his face.

"I agree. After all, from what the oldest monster records say, the soul battles were what made the humans so angry at us in the first place," Undyne frowned.

"Then that will be the first law I'll get passed. No more soul battles," I smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It took nearly an entire month to get the word out and to even get the chance to enter the capital of the United States, but, once I was able to get a spot on the meeting board as an ambassador to the monsters (despite me being only 13 years old and handicapped) everything started to change. With Asgore, Toriel, my siblings, Sans, Alphys, Norma, Papyrus, Undyne, Mew Mew, and Asriel helping out, we had eventually gotten to talk to none other than THE president of the United States. Who was he? Well, he was the president, of course!

"So, it seems you have quite the tale that you've been spreading out with your new monster friends, huh, Mister Burr?" the president asked me with a smile.

"Well, yeah... and all of it is true. One hundred percent," I said, him smiling and nodding.

"Well, judging from how monsters are now walking among the humans in our various towns and cities, I'm well inclined to believe you," the president smiled. "However, the process of getting these laws passed that you've laid out... you know it may be a bit difficult for some people to swallow this information, right?" he asked as he looked at the documents I handed him and read out the laws I guess he was concerned about. "I mean, no soul battles are allowed anymore and the penalty is death? What's a soul battle? And then, monsters are to be treated just as equally as humans and treating them otherwise would be segregation? The world already hates different groups enough as is, you think they'll make an exception for monsters just because some of them look cool or cute? And then, the final one? Where it says monsters will be allowed to have jobs and income just like any other American citizen? People already have issues with foreigners getting jobs in America, so they may feel a bit frightened or even upset about monsters coming in to do this, right?" he asked, me sighing and frowning at him.

"Look, mister president, these monsters not only saved my life down in the Underground, but if not for me going there in the first place, I'd never have been able to free them all from the Underground by destroying the barrier. I mean, I lost my ability to walk to destroy the barrier sealing them down there, so I feel that we should at least try to enforce these laws. It's not going to be perfect, I'm aware, but I'd give my life for these guys. All of them, no matter how freaky or odd they look, are some of the nicest bunch you'll ever meet," I smiled at him.

"I get it, you really like them, but others may not be as kind to them. We've already had reports of humans and monsters getting into arguments, some of them ending with the monsters getting hurt in the process. Remember the 70s? With all those issues of 'separate but equal'? Remember all the deaths that happened from it? Do you really think it'd be the best thing for your monster friends to be subjugated to that?" the president asked, me sighing as I then had a phone call on my cell, the one from the Underground. For some reason, now that we were above ground, it worked even better than before and was able to communicate to any monster or human phone across the world. And I was currently getting a call from Bonnie's phone. I answered it and put it on speaker.

"I think someone wants to join the chat... go ahead, guys, you're on speaker," I said, me knowing exactly who was on the other line as they then started to speak.

"Please, mister president, give it a chance. We'll never know unless we try," said the combination of the voices of Memoryhead, the president being confused and startled at the strange talk before I explained it.

"Sorry if that spooked you, but yeah, that was Memoryhead. Remember me mentioning him and the other Amalgamates?" I asked, him then sighing and nodding.

"Fine, I'll see what strings I can pull. I'm telling you though, I don't know if this is going to work out, Mister Burr," the president said to me.

"I know, we just want the monsters to be given a second chance. Besides, they were already punished unfairly in the past, which was why they were sealed underground for centuries. They were sealed down there simply because people were afraid of them. But considering people nowadays don't have any magic powers, I know they'd just try to kill them instead. I want these laws in place so that all monsters can have at least some form of legally-binding protection, since their bodies are much frailer than you may think," I said, him then smiling at me.

"If it is what you want, I'll go ahead and put those laws into place myself. In fact, I think they would fit right easily into the Constitution," he said, me smirking and my eyes widening at that.

"Thank you, mister president!" I smiled at him as the meeting then ended and we finally got underway.

It took nearly a whole year for the new laws to sink in for most of America, and when that happened, it was just as I'd hoped. Anywhere you walked in the US of A, there was at least one monster able to be seen in every single town and city in the states. The monsters that liked the cold went up north to Alaska, Maine, and Washington state while the ones that liked the heat went to the southern states like Florida and Texas. And the ones who liked the water all were able to go live in lakes, beaches, and the ocean, where they helped out the seafaring humans in catching fish and keeping the water clean of trash. And all the monsters that liked something in the middle? They lived in the central and eastern states. The state I was in currently was West Virginia, as that was my home and where most of my friends lived. Some had went to other areas for a bit of a vacation.

Papyrus had finally gotten his dream car and he said he wanted to cruise down a highway and go to a resort. He sent me a text saying it felt great to have the wind beating against his bones, which made me smile.

Undyne, Alphys, and Mew Mew all went to the beach in the Outer Banks of North Carolina to have some relaxation. From what Alphys told me, she and Undyne were having a great time and had a few 'sessions' with some help from Mew Mew, which I thought was pretty kinky that they had a three-way.

And Mettaton, Shyren, Napstablook, and the Temmies? They all went into the show business. Mettaton was now the most popular television star in the states, mainly premiering with his band of Shyren's singing and Napstablook's music and them putting on spectacular shows. And the Temmies did their own thing and made it big with the younger demographic by having their own television show for kids and toddlers that was called "Fun Time Wit Da Tems," which was a smashing hit that surpassed tons of little kid programs that had been on for decades in the ratings.

Only Bob stayed in the town I was in, and he found it very soothing to be a pet to me and my family. He really liked getting scratched behind his ears and he always had advice for certain situations.

And, of course, Toriel and Asgore's school business was pretty successful, since it was so close to numerous cities and the curriculum was amazing. Toriel did the work of teaching math, science, history, and comprehension while Asgore taught phys-ed, health class, art, and agriculture, which I expected the last part coming a mile away, given his love of gardening.

Then, there was everyone that now resided in the Burr household... or should I say, the New Burr Estate, which was large enough for all of my siblings, Norma, the Dreamurr family, Bob, and Muffet to reside in without issue. It was basically a large mansion that had butlers and waitresses, but we only paid them for cleaning and absolutely nothing else. After all, we weren't the rich and pompous type.

"Looks like things are finally on good terms," Norma smiled at me as we laid in bed, me now being 14 years old and Norma being 13, according to her. In fact, her voice only started to break a couple months prior and she had to start wearing small skirts and undies because she was starting to go through puberty.

"Yeah, they are," I smiled as I poked my finger to her nose and she giggled.

"You think that we're finally ready? Now that I'm becoming an adult?" Norma smiled.

"Well, how about we start small?" I smiled at her. "Like, we start with cuddling and kisses and stuff, then work our way up the ladder... relatively speaking..." I said, Norma smirking and chuckling at that. After all, neither of us could climb ladders with her having no arms and me having crippled legs.

"You heard that one from Sans, didn't you?" Norma smirked, me smiling at that.

"Yes." As for Sans in general, he was actually not only promoted from hot dog vendor to records management, he was actually given the duty of being a member of the CIA as one of their intelligence officers. In fact, he was so good at his job, what with him being able to see other peoples' souls and whatnot, he rose through the ranks to become one of the best. Only issue was that his one condition for doing the job was that he had to tell puns while on the job or he'd quit. From what I heard, most of the CIA members were pretty amused by the jokes he said, as they helped relieve the tension of the job.

"Okay... that sounds like it'd be nice. So you're gonna cuddle with me, right? Cause, no arms?" Norma smiled, me smiling and nodding my head. "Well, okay," she smiled as we then got under the covers and I held onto Norma with my arms around her waist, her starting to breathe in and out a bit rapidly and me smiling at her. "Ooh boy... i-is it hot in here?" she asked, me smiling at her.

"Naw, it's just the love we share," I smiled at her, Norma smiling and breathing normally again at that.

"I love you so much, Crow," she smiled at me.

"And I love you too, Norma," I smiled at her as we then turned off the lights and went to bed.

**END**


End file.
